Charmed Lineage 2X14: What Should Have Been
by TBorah89
Summary: The older kids are closing in on the Triad they have almost every ring that they need to take them down. Mel is still a mess and she is going to need a little help to get back to who she used to be. Someone comes back that everyone thought was gone.
1. Almost There

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed if I did it might go something like this.

Summary: Two weeks have passed since the last episode and the older kids are closer than ever to finding all of the rings that they need to bring the Triad down. Mel is still on her spiral out of control and it is taking it's toll on her and everyone close to her. The Triad in effort to keep the older kids from getting their hands on the last ring send them into an alternate reality of what things would have been like if different choices had been made in the past. Hailey decides that she is ready to go all the way with Brady, but he won't give in until she ends things with Dante. So, she must now choose which man makes her happier and who she likes spending time with more. In an attempt to help Mel a spell is cast to remind her that she still has it in her to be the person that she used to be. Mel is going to have to face her past and the choices that she made that led her to where she is today. Chuck tells Prue about his job offer and they come to a decision about what they are going to do. Meanwhile someone that no one expected to see ever again makes their way back.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Almost There<p>

Bianca was on her lunch break and she had been dreading this day all week. She was having lunch with her mother, her mother-in-law, her husband, and her older sister at Triquetra. She would have preferred to spend her break getting a little bit of peace. It seemed the longer that she worked at that school the worst her students got. Henry was conveniently running late and she made a mental note to give him hell for that later.

"So, B, Oriana and I have been wondering something." Maria started a conversation with her little sister.

"I hyphenated," Bianca, replied she knew damn good and well what she was going to ask her.

"You hyphenated Hoyt and Halliwell?" Maria asked her like she had lost her mind.

"You didn't hear the fight that we had over that one. Hank is the only person that is as stubborn as I am. I told him that I was going to change my name and he told me that I didn't have to. Well then me being me I blew things out of proportion and he ended up sleeping on the couch for two hours." Bianca explained.

"B, you know as well as I do that it isn't right for you to do shit like that to him." Maria chuckled.

"He takes it because the idiot loves me so damn much." Bianca said with a shrug.

"Daughter, where is your wedding ring?" Lyn asked when she saw that she had a string tied to her ring finger.

"I can't find it right now and Hank thought he was being cute by tying this string on my finger before I left the house this morning." Bianca replied.

"You lost your wedding ring after all the shit you give him when he says that his gets in his way?" Paige asked her sounding highly amused.

"I took it off to get in the shower last night and I haven't been able to find it since." Bianca informed her.

"Tyler lost his ring in the bed one time." Maria shared with her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the dog ate my ring. That dog would eat anything, Wyatt was tossing him peanuts last night and he was catching them in his mouth. I sometimes don't know who's smarter Nash or Wyatt." Bianca chuckled.

"I would say the dog at this point I have to work with Wyatt and I know how stupid that boy can be sometimes. The other day he comes up and asks me where we kept the extra Popsicle sticks." Maria related the tale.

"He meant to ask for a tongue depressor right?" Paige asked her nephew was a sweet guy but he was dumb as a box of rocks sometimes.

"Right, he thought he was being funny and I wasn't in the mood to put up with his shit that day. My hormones were in fucking hyper drive." Maria replied.

"Is my nephew not being nice to his mommy?" Bianca asked her in a teasing tone.

"Your nephew is being a little asshole most days." Maria didn't really feel bad for talking about her unborn son that way.

"He's a man and he has dad's genes I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised that's what makes me the big bitch that I am." Bianca replied. She looked up and saw her husband walking across the restaurant he was wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a black wife beater. The baseball cap that he wore was turned backwards and he had on flip-flops with socks. "Oh dear God, I did not willingly marry that." She said covering her eyes with her hands.

"Henry Victor Halliwell Jr., what the fuck are you wearing?" Paige asked her son when he sat down.

"I'm wearing what I slept in." Henry admitted. He leaned over and kissed his wife. "Hi, B."

"I'm pretending that I don't know you right now, I can't believe you wore that out in public." Bianca told him shaking her head.

"I woke up late I knew that you would be pissed if I was any later than I already was." Henry explained to her.

"Did you get up again after I left for work?" Bianca asked him.

"Yeah, that's why I have these clothes on. Chris takes offense to it if he sees me running around in just my boxers." Henry answered like she was dense.

"Hank, please take your socks off, I don't ask for much." Paige pleaded with her son.

"Fine," Henry took his socks off and stuck them in his pocket. "Did you order for me?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, I ordered you two of everything on the menu." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"I didn't require two of everything just one of everything would have been fine." Henry retorted just as sarcastically as she had.

"You two seriously make me laugh." Maria said chuckling.

"How's my nephew today?" Henry asked reaching over to rub her belly.

"He is being good today, thankfully." Maria said. Henry was just about the only one who could get away with touching her stomach.

"Hey, B," Henry said grinning at his wife.

"What?" Bianca asked she really didn't like the look on his face at the moment.

Henry took her left hand in his and untied the string. "Guess what I found." He told her.

"I don't know, what did you find?" Bianca asked in reply.

Henry took her wedding ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. He kissed her finger after he had put her ring back on her. "I found your wedding ring."

"Where did you find it?" Bianca had looked everywhere for that damn thing.

"I had to take the bathroom sink apart to find to it. You dropped it down the drain." Henry answered her.

"I don't know how it got down there." Bianca said racking her brain.

"I'll tell you how it got down there someone I know likes to sit her wedding ring on the sink and she probably knocked it into the basin without knowing it." Henry was talking to her like she was slow.

"That is probably how it got down there. You should have just kept it I have self defense after this and I have to take it off anyway." Bianca replied.

"That is why I brought you something." Henry said holding up a chain like the one his dog tags were on.

"What is that for?" Bianca asked him like she didn't know.

"You can put your ring on this when you have to take it off that way you won't have to worry about losing it." Henry stated simply.

"You are so smart when you want to be." Bianca replied kissing him.

"You are just a smart ass all of the time." Henry told her before he kissed her again.

"I'm going to have to ask you two not to do that right now, I'm getting a break from the morning sickness I don't need you two making me sick." Maria told them.

Bianca rolled her eyes at her sister. "What did you get done today besides finding my ring?" she asked her husband.

"Chris and I managed to bring our total on those rings up to eleven. Troy and Chord are out looking for number twelve right now and Cole has still had no luck finding that other ring." Henry answered her. For the past two weeks they had been working around the clock to find all of those rings.

"Where did you and Chris have to go?" Bianca asked him.

"You don't want to know and I don't want to talk about it right now. It really was not any fun at all." Henry replied.

"You guys are really close to being ready to go with that aren't you?" Paige asked them.

"Yeah, I just have to talk to grandpa and see if he knows anything about the two that we supposedly have. And then that only leaves us with one and that is the one that Cole can't find." Bianca answered her mother-in-law.

"You should have talked to grandpa already, I'm sure that he knows where those damn things are. You know that man has more junk than anyone should." Maria told her.

"Well, we were trying to track down the harder ones first." Bianca explained to her.

"Do you three think that you could go five minutes without talking shop?" Lyn asked them.

"We could try, but you have to know that we're pretty boring other than that." Henry replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lyn shook her head at him and she was going to reply when Gus let out a little cry from his car seat. She unbuckled him and picked him up. "Why are you so fussy today?" she asked him. She tried to quiet his crying without much success.

"Aunt Lyn, did you want me to try?" Henry asked. Lyn didn't answer him she just handed him the baby. He laid Gus over his shoulder and patted his back gently. "Hey, Vinny, what's wrong, buddy?" his cries quickly quieted as he rubbed his back and hummed in his ear.

Bianca looked at her husband with nothing but love in her eyes. "I don't know how he does that so fast."

"He is still a big kid himself and he makes them feel safe. I know that Alan loves his big brother." Paige told her.

"You are aware what he did to Alan the other day, right?" Bianca asked her.

"B, it wasn't the big deal that you're making it out to be." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I know that he rubbed whiskey on his gums because he is teething. He's right it's really not a big deal I did the same thing to him when he was cutting teeth." Paige replied.

"B, I did the same thing with you too." Lyn told her.

"Mom, let's think about how well that worked out for B." Maria cracked.

"Sophia, I know that your hormones are not that bad." Lyn said rolling her eyes at her oldest daughter.

"That was just me being a smart ass I thought that you would have known the difference by now." Maria said with a smug smile on her face.

"I swear that I'm being tested, this is a test to make sure that I don't kill my oldest two daughters." Lyn rambled to herself.

Henry patted Gus on the back one last time and held him up in front of his face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "If I give you back to your mommy are you gonna be a man about it?" he asked him. Gus just made cooing noises at him. "Alright, then." He said as if he understood the noise. "Here you go, Aunt Lyn, he promises to be a good boy." He handed the baby back to his mother-in-law.

"Did you really just say that to my baby brother?" Bianca asked her husband.

"Yeah, I talk to Alan like that all of the time." Henry replied with a chuckle.

"You are so lucky that I love you." Bianca told him shaking her head.

"Good, because I happen to love you too." Henry said as he leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits:<p>

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Natasha Livingston

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you today, Valerie?" Piper asked her niece when she stepped into her office at Charmed. She had left Jack with Prue so she could put her full attention on her work at the moment.<p>

"Aunt Piper, I love Mel really I do, but she has got to go. I can't live with her. She makes me want to punch something." Val told her aunt without preliminaries.

"Val, I can't make her do anything so I don't know what you want me to say." Piper replied sounding helpless.

"Aunt Piper, if I have to live another week like I have lived the last two I am going to kill her." Val stated simply.

"What is she doing to you?" Piper asked sounding amused.

"She has cleaned every damn day and now I can't find any of my shit. I swear she has OCD or something. She is awake when normal people are sleeping even when she has a day off. She makes me use coasters so I don't leave rings on the coffee table. And because she is there I can't be as uninhibited with Troy as I would like to be." Val had a rather long list of complaints. She really couldn't take it anymore. She had moved out so she wouldn't have to deal with the shit that Mel was putting her through anymore. Living with Mel was in some ways worse than it had been living with her parents.

"Is that all?" Piper asked she was trying really hard not to laugh because it wasn't all that funny. More than anything she wanted her little girl back home. She knew that Mel was going to move out one of these days but she rather it be because it was something that she really wanted to do and not because she was pissed off.

"Isn't that enough? I moved out of my parents' house so I didn't have to deal with shit like this anymore and I think Mel might be worse than living at home with my mom and dad." Val said with a loud sigh.

"Val, you can always tell her to leave." Piper suggested.

"I don't think I should, if I told her to leave there is no telling where she would go or if we would ever see her again." Val had thought about that option many times, but she was afraid of what her cousin would do given her current state of mind.

"She would probably just move in with Paige and that might be the better option for her at the moment. Her and Paige are just alike and they would get along fine." Piper assured her.

"Aunt Piper that might not be a good thing either. Like you said they are just alike. If those two put their heads together they could rule the world." Val scoffed.

"Val, I don't know what you want me to do. Honey, if there was anything that I could do to help you I would, but I don't think there is. The only thing that would happen if I talked to Mel is she would just pull further away from everyone. She is stubborn and she is going to have to come to terms with this in her own time." Piper was being open and honest with her niece. There wasn't really anything that she could do about her daughter at the moment.

"The only person that she halfway listens to anymore is B." Val supplied helpfully.

"That's because her and Bianca are a lot alike as well. I can see if she has any ideas about what to do with your crazy ass cousin, but I can't make you any promises." Piper replied.

"Aunt Piper, all I need you to do is try something. The girls is about to make me as crazy as she is right now and that is not a good thing." Val rubbed her temples it seemed like Mel was constantly giving her a headache.

"Don't think that you're the only one that she's making crazy. I'm afraid to leave the little firebug on her own. There is no damn telling what kind of stunt that she will try pulling this time." Piper said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I don't think she is ever alone. Roman keeps her occupied as much as he can. She can't work right now because of her shoulder and I think that has pushed her even further into depression." Val really didn't know what to do to help her cousin. But on the other side of the token she needed her out of her space before one of them killed each other.

"I don't know what I would do without Roman to keep an eye on her." Piper admitted. She was so close to having her daughter thrown into the loony bin that it wasn't funny.

* * *

><p>"It's official, my balls are fucking blue and it's not even from a lack of sex this time." Chord said he was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Halliwell cousins' apartment shivering with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.<p>

"Chord, only you would say something like that." Troy told his little brother with a laugh. He too had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Do I want to know why the fuck you two look like you're about to die from hypothermia?" Liz asked both of her brothers rolling her eyes. The fact of the matter was she probably didn't want to know what they had been up to.

"Chord decided that he wanted to try his hand at fucking a polar bear, so we headed off to the North Pole so he could take a crack at it." Troy replied with a smirk. It was obvious that he had dressed warmer than his brother and that was why he wasn't as cold at the moment.

"You're so fucking funny that I forgot to laugh, Troy." Chord quipped rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, what were you guys doing?" Liz asked them wanting a real answer.

Chord held up his right hand and showed his sister a ring with a diamond in the middle of it. "We got another ring." He explained to her.

"We had to go all the way to Tibet and battle a fucking Yeti to get that damn thing." Troy informed her.

"Troy, you are fucking with me right now." Liz said thinking her brother was talking bullshit.

"Liz, I wish that I was fucking with you, but I promise that I'm not." Troy swore to his little sister.

"You and my husband both share a sick sense of humor, so I don't know when you're being serious." Liz informed him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lizzie, I can assure you that we are being dead serious this time. We wouldn't joke about something like that and moreover we wouldn't be sitting here acting like we are freezing to death for no reason." Chord pointed out to his sister.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better. Just when I thought that our lives couldn't get anymore complicated we start having to deal with mythical creatures that play for the other side." Liz raved throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lizzie, this is almost over you just have to be able to hold out a little while longer." Wyatt assured his wife wrapping his arms around her waist. He had just come home and he really wasn't in the mood to stress anymore today.

"I am so sick of this bullshit. I mean we deserve a little bit of a break too. I don't see the rest of the magical community busting their asses the way that we have been." Liz went on. She was worked up into quite a state and it would just be better to let her get it out of her system.

"That is because we are the most powerful. And whether we like it or not with great power comes great responsibility." Wyatt said sounding quite pleased with himself. He had actually said something that sounded smart for a change.

"Wyatt, just when I was starting to think that you might have surprised me by growing a brain. I walk into the room and hear you quoting Spiderman." Chris said shaking his head at his older brother.

"I can't help it that it's true. Chris, you need to think about this we are the most power witches in the world and it is our job to make sure that the world doesn't plunge into darkness. Now tell me that what I said doesn't apply in this situation." Wyatt challenged his little brother.

"I'm not saying that it doesn't apply, I'm merely stating that you just quoted Spiderman." Chris replied with a shrug.

"What is the ring count up to now?" Chord asked trying to keep those two from having a battle.

Chris went to the new chalkboard he had set up on the wall. It was divided into sections and each section had the name of one of the members of the sixteen on the heading with the name with the mythical creature or demon they had to fight or talk to, to get the ring that they needed. He put a check mark next to under Chord's name and then he began to count. "After my epic battle with the trolls earlier that brings our grand total to twelve. There are just four more out there and I strongly suspect that Brennan will be able to tell us where two of those are." He finally replied.

"Wow, we really are getting close to ending this aren't we?" Liz asked. She would be so glad for this to be over so they could get on with their lives.

"If I were a betting man I would say that we are going to be able to end this within a matter of days." Chris assured her with a smile.

"Well, I happen to be a betting man, so if you could give me a rough guess on how many days I could start a pool." Troy said. He had to do something to make this more fun for him.

"Troy, I'm going to error on the side of caution with this one and say that this could be over with in two more weeks at the most." Chris said giving him a rough guess.

"I like those odds. I say that we finish this up in a week." Troy replied.

"How much money are we putting on this?" Chord asked his brother.

"I say a hundred is a fair bet." Troy retorted after thinking it over for a minute.

"I'll take your bet I say that we finish this up in about a week and half." Chord said shaking hands with him to seal the deal.

Liz just looked at her two brothers and shook her head there was really no hope for either one of them. "I just don't know what to say about those two anymore."

"Don't look at me, they're your brothers." Wyatt said giving his wife a shrug.

"Don't remind me." Liz commented dryly with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mom, you're never going to guess what I found out today." Patty said her voice taking on a melodious quality as she practically danced across the kitchen to get to her mother.<p>

"It must be something pretty good from the way you're acting." Paige replied with a smile.

"Ricky and I are the top two in our class." Patty reported proudly.

"Which one of you is first?" Paige asked with an amused look on her face. She was glad that all of her kids were happy at the moment. Seeing Mel acting the way that she had been made her thankful for her good she had it at the moment. She remembered when she had to help Hank through his dark phase.

"I am, " Patty replied.

Paige felt herself tearing up. Her girls really weren't babies anymore. "Charlie, I am so proud of you right now." she said hugging her.

"Thanks, mom," Patty replied she just couldn't get the grin to leave her face.

"You know this means you have to write a speech don't you?" Paige asked her.

"I know and I'm not looking forward to that part." Patty sighed but that wasn't going to bring her mood down.

"I know that you have it in you." Paige assured her.

"Mom, I'm not Hank, I don't have the ability to command a room like he does. And I'm not Carly either, I don't thrive on attention the way that she does." Patty really was worried about that speech. She didn't have the people skills that both her older siblings did.

"I know that you're not either one of them and I thank God every day that you aren't like Carly I don't think my nerves would be able to handle that. You are a little bit like your brother you two share all the same good qualities. It's not a bad thing that you're not a natural leader like he is that doesn't mean that you don't have it in you though. You just have to make people listen to you, show them that they need to be hanging on to every word that you say. I know that over the last few years you have felt like you were damn near invisible to your father and me because first Hank had all of his problems and then Carly started acting out and you didn't think that they we had time for you. I always knew that you were there though and I tried to give you just as much attention as the other two. I just haven't had to worry about you as much as I have the older two, but I promise you that I know you're here and you have turned into one hell of a remarkable woman." Paige told her daughter honestly.

"I never felt invisible, mom, I have always known that you and dad care about me just as much as you care about the other two. I've just tried to be less problematic then they are. That is why I very rarely go to parties and you don't see me looking for trouble. I want you and dad to be able to say that you had at least one child who was easy to raise." Patty explained to her.

"Your father and I are thankful that you have been so well behaved, but honey you don't have to worry about that anymore. Now it's your time to shine and I know that you will be brighter than any star." Paige said kissing her on the temple.

"Hank is still your favorite though." Patty teased her.

"I don't have favorites, but if I did there would be two of them you and Hank." Paige said with a rueful grin. They all knew that her oldest child was her favorite.

"Damn, I wish I had a video camera. I walked in just in time to hear mom admit to what I've been accusing her of for years." Carly said snapping her fingers.

"Carly, just shut up sometimes." Patty told her sister.

"Honey, trust me it is going to take a lot more than you telling me to, to get me to shut my mouth." Carly replied with a smirk.

"Where is Hailey?" Paige asked. She didn't really have to keep tabs on her niece because she wouldn't get into trouble, but she still liked knowing where she was.

"She is either hanging out with Mia or Dante. I don't remember which at the moment." Carly answered her mother.

"We're just not going to tell your dad that she might be with Dante. That would send him through the roof. For some reason he has a problem with her dating him." Paige said. She really didn't want to have to deal with Henry's temper if she could avoid it. Little did she know that Hailey actually wasn't with either of those two people.

* * *

><p>"Damn, I can't believe that you actually let me take you out this time." Brady joked as he and Hailey walked out of the movie theater together.<p>

"Well, as much as I like the other things that we do together I thought that we could try something different today." Hailey said grabbing his hand.

"I sure as hell don't mind strutting around with you on my arm." Brady replied winking at her.

"Just when I start to think that you're different you prove to me that you are such a man." Hailey said rolling her eyes at him.

"I know that you don't see it, but you are beautiful and you are oblivious to the way that men look at you." Brady explained to her.

"Brady," Hailey said blushing.

"You've got to know that you are sexy as hell without meaning to be and men take notice of that." Brady told her seriously. For once he wasn't joking.

"Jesus Christ, I'm starting to sound like Mia. She doesn't think that anyone could find her attractive." Hailey said. She loved her friend, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be like her in that respect.

"You are both a little insecure because of the foster homes and I understand that. But I can see the difference in how you two were raised before you went into the system. It's obvious that you came from a loving home whereas she didn't." Brady was letting his psychology major take over for a second.

"Brady, we've talked about you trying to analyze me before and you know that I don't like it." Hailey reminded him.

"I can't help myself, I am Phoebe Halliwell's son after all." Brady replied with a shrug.

"As long as you try to control your impulses I suppose that I'll keep you around." Hailey quipped pinching his cheek.

"You'll keep me around?" Brady asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't have to hang out with you." Hailey informed him.

"I'm pretty sure that you hang out with me because you like what I do to you." Brady pointed out to her.

"No, that is why I let you into my pants." Hailey corrected him.

"Forgive me for even thinking that you might like me because you enjoy my company." Brady said sighing dramatically.

"I do enjoy your company, I just happen to enjoy what you do to me when we're fooling around." Hailey teased him.

"Seriously though, Hails, I'm really glad that you let me take you out on a real date today. I was starting to think that you were ashamed to be seen out in public with me." Brady replied seriously.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I just don't know how Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige are going to react when they find out that I have been seeing you." Hailey told him.

"If you're worried about the whole we're practically family thing then don't be. I promise you that Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry aren't going to care about us seeing each other." Brady was trying to talk reason to her.

"I don't want to mess with a good thing." Hailey replied.

"I think you're scared because you're starting to like me more than you like Dante." Brady teased her.

"Brady, I let you take me out today because I decided that I'm ready." Hailey admitted.

"Ready for what?" Brady asked her like he didn't know damn well what she was talking about.

"I'm ready to go all the way." Hailey answered looking down at her feet while she blushed.

"Are you sure?" Brady asked but he sounded hopeful.

"Brady, I'm positive. I told you that I wanted you to be my first and I meant that." Hailey replied.

"Ok, as long as you're sure." Brady said with a nod of his head.

"So, I was thinking that we could go back to P3 like we normally do." Hailey said rubbing his chest through his shirt.

"Hails, it's not going to happen like that. You only get one first time and I want it to be special for you. I'm not just going to take your innocence on the fold out bed in the back of my aunt's club. You deserve so much more than that and that is what you're going to get." Brady said pulling her close to him.

"I'm pretty sure that if you gave me five minutes I could convince you to see things my way." Hailey batted her eyelashes at him.

"Not happening, we're going to do this right way. You have to remember who my father is when you ask me to do things like that." Brady said firmly. More than anything he wanted to give in to her.

"Ok, so we wait for everyone to be out of the house and that is going to take forever." Hailey sighed.

"Not to worry, I have a plan when it comes to that." Brady grinned at her.

"I should have known that you would have a plan." Hailey smiled back at him.

"I only have one request." Brady told her.

"Name it," Hailey said.

"If you want me to make love to you then you are going to have to choose between Dante and me." Brady said. He had let her have her fun with Dante and now he wanted her to be serious about them.

"Can I think about it?" Hailey asked him.

"Of course you can, I know that you are still young and if you decide that what you really want is to be with him I will understand that." Brady replied he didn't like making her have to choose but he cared about her so much.

"No, you're right, I need to choose one of you and commit to my choice. I know what I have been doing isn't fair to either one of you." Hailey admitted.

"I just feel like you use me to fool around with and him for companionship." Brady told her.

"I promise you that I will make a decision soon, but until then I'm just asking you to be patient with me." Hailey responded.

"Anything for you." Brady said kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>"Puck, I really wish you would stop distracting me." Penny bitched at her boyfriend. He was running his hand up and down her thigh.<p>

"Pens, we're not even doing anything that you could be distracted from." Huck pointed out to her with a smug grin.

"We're supposed to be watching a movie and you are distracting me by having your hands all over me." Penny told him.

"I thought you liked it when I put my hands on you." Huck replied.

"I do like it and that is the problem. One of these days I'm not going to be able to stop myself from ripping your clothes off." Penny informed him.

"And you think that that would bother me?" Huck asked her making his eyebrows dance.

"I know that it wouldn't bother you, I just don't want sex to be something that we do on the spur of the moment." Penny explained to him.

"Pens, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I know that you want to wait until you're ready and I'm not going to pressure you about it." Huck swore to her.

"I know that you have been very patient with me about the whole sex thing, but it has got to be killing you." Penny replied.

"Think nothing of it, I could wait for you forever." Huck assured her.

"Huck, I find it very hard to believe that you are having a easy time with not having sex." Penny said.

"Sex isn't as important to me as the intimacy that I get out of just being with you." Huck knew the right things to say. Inside though he felt like he was going to die.

"So you never get the urge to want to do anything with me?" Penny asked him.

"Pens, I would be lying if I told you that I didn't. I find you incredibly attractive and it is all I can do some days to keep myself from throwing you over my shoulder and going a little caveman on you." Huck admitted.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can wait until after we vanquish the Triad then I'll be ready." Penny offered.

"I've already waited this long a little while longer isn't going to hurt me." Huck told her seriously.

"That doesn't mean that we can't try fooling around. Part of me wants to know what I'm missing out on." Penny said seductively.

"You happen to be talking to the king of fooling around. You better believe that I can take you places that you have never been." Huck told her leaning in to kiss her.

"I think that maybe we should take this up to your room then. I wouldn't want your dad walking in on us." Penny said giving him a wicked grin.

Huck stood up from the couch and scooped her up into his arms. "Your wish is my command." He told her before heading up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for rescuing me from my younger siblings today." Billy told Mia gratefully. He was always happy when he got to spend time with her.<p>

"I don't think that they are as bad as you're making them out to be." Mia teased him.

"They are little monsters, you have no idea just how bad they really are." Billy maintained.

"So, we have this whole apartment to ourselves. There is no telling when Kyle is going to be home. So we can do pretty much whatever we want to do." Mia told him.

"I like just being able to hang out where I can think without two little kids pestering the hell out of me." Billy joked.

"They sure do know how to push your buttons sometimes." Mia agreed with him.

"And that is putting it mildly." Billy agreed with a laugh.

"So, we could always have a movie marathon today." Mia suggested to him.

"I like the sounds of that." Billy said. Actually he liked anything that let him be close to her for a little while.

"Pick your poison." Mia told him.

"I say that we go with classic westerns today. We did mob movies the last time that we did this." Billy suggested.

" I like the way that you think." Mia agreed with him.

"So, I'll work on the snacks and you can get the movies." Billy offered.

"That works for me." Mia told him.

Billy of course couldn't resist gloating to Chase about this. So he sent him a text message that read. _Dude, I'm totally winning this competition right now. It sucks to be you. _

Chase fired back with, _You can think that you're gaining ground all that you want to just know that all I have to do is swoop in and turn on the charm and you'll be done for._

"Hey, Billy, you coming?" Mia called to him.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Billy called back putting his phone away.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, you're making me nervous. You told me that you had something important to talk about and now I can barely get you to say two words." Prue told her husband. She didn't know what it is that he had to talk to her about, but she was worried.<p>

"It's nothing to worry about I just have to think about how to word this." Chuck said he was studying the food that was on the plate in front of him. He had made a big show of taking Prue out to dinner just to get her in a good mood for what he had to talk to her about.

"Honey, just tell me. Whatever it is I promise you that I won't be mad and we will work through it together." Prue assured him.

"Prue, I got a job offer that I really want to take I just don't know how you'll feel about it." Chuck told her.

"A job offer from where?" Prue asked him. This wasn't as bad as she had thought it was going to be.

"I got an offer to coach football at USC. I really want to take it, but I don't want to force you to move away from your family." Chuck said.

"Chuck, if you want to take the job, take the job. This thing with the Triad is almost finished and it should take the underworld a little while to reorganize after we get rid of them." Prue said. She wanted him to be happy and she knew that she would be happy as long as she was with him.

"I really, really want this job. It would make me like the youngest collage ball coach ever." Chuck admitted.

"Chuck, I want you to take this job. We will hammer out all the details later. I can be happy as long as I am with you." Prue assured him.

"Prue, I know how close you are to your family and I don't want to do anything that is going to mess that up." Chuck reasoned with her.

"Nothing you do is going to mess up the relationship that I have with my family. Besides I think that it would be a good idea for us to get out on our own for a little while. We both know that this job isn't going to last forever." Prue countered.

"I just want you to make sure that you are positive about this before I say yes." Chuck told her.

"Baby, as long as this is what you want then I'm more than positive. We have all sacrificed a lot over the last year and a half. It's time to do something for us for a change." Prue stated firmly.

"Ladybug, I love you so much." Chuck told her with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Chip." Prue said leaning across the table to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Mels, maybe you need to go easy on the booze tonight." Paige suggested to her aunt.<p>

"I'm fine, Paige. The last thing I need is for you to be worried about me too." Mel replied downing a shot.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm just telling you that mixing that booze with the pills you're taking might make you a little loopy." Paige said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender. She wasn't trying to tell Mel what to do; she knew that that would only make matters worse.

"I appreciate the concern, but I promise that there is nothing for you to be worried about." Mel assured her.

"So, I hear that this thing with the Triad is almost done." Paige said trying to change the topic.

"Yep, that's what they tell me. I for one will be very happy to send those bastards to the wasteland." Mel replied before downing another shot. The only reason they could have that conversation was because there was hardly anyone in P3 tonight.

"Mel, I don't think that you'll be as happy to get rid of them as Dodge will. I just saw him earlier today and he was bitching because he needs a break." Paige informed her.

"That's the cupid in him it makes him a whiner by nature. I mean you have met Prue." Mel joked.

"You're not telling me anything that I don't know." Paige replied shaking her head.

"We're just waiting on the older kids to collect their rings or whatever the fuck it is that they are doing at the moment." Mel said with a sigh.

"My dad is on the case and you know that he won't rest until this thing is over with once and for all. I think that the older kids are about burnt out from all of this shit." Paige was just trying to make conversation at this point. She wanted nothing more than to strangle Mel for the way that she had been acting lately.

"I can't say that I blame them, they have been at this shit a lot longer than we have and it has taken so much from them. Look at Chord and Oriana those two got screwed over worse than anyone has." Mel replied.

"That's the elders for you they can be a real pain in the ass when they want to be. Not only that, but they have never been really helpful." Paige commented.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one sister. The only reason they have gotten a little bit better lately is because my dad is one of them again and he won't stand for their bullshit. I think he learned his lesson the last time after what happened with Gideon and the Avatars." Mel stated.

"I agree grandpa had to go through some shit because of them. I don't know how he can trust them." Paige shrugged her shoulders. It was sad that she didn't even know what to talk to Mel about anymore outside of demons and other magic related stuff there was a time when they were super close.

"Paige, this family has gone through more bullshit then I care to think about, but still we always come out alright in the end." Mel admitted and something about that statement made her have a little bit of hope for herself. She didn't like being like this and she would do just about anything to get back to the way that she used to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the first chapter of the new episode. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. It was nice to see some normal interaction between Henry, Bianca, and their mothers. Val should have known when she told Mel that she could move in with her that those two weren't going to be able to live together because they are so different. The older kids are really close to being done with the Knights of Chaos and it will be good for them to get a break for a change. It looks like Chuck and Prue are going to be moving on for a little while. I wonder how the others are going to take them moving away. Brady put his foot down with Hailey he wants her to commit to him if she wants him to be the one to take her innocence. Mia and Billy are getting close then ever I don't think she would react well if she knew about the competition between him and Chase. Mel really wants to get better it looks like she just doesn't know how to do that. Until next time please review.


	2. Setting Things Right

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Setting Things Right<p>

"B, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now. I was getting ready to call you soon, I need someone to drink with." Brennan announced loudly. "Damn, and I get Rachel too. I must have gotten some good luck from a leprechaun."

"Grandpa, I promise you that one of these days I am going to come over just so I can drink with you. Right now though I need your help with something." Bianca explained to her grandfather.

"At least let the two boys you brought with you drink with me." Brennan said gesturing to Henry and Chris.

"Those two have work to do once you tell us what we need to know." Rachel told her grandpa kissing him on the cheek.

"Rose, tell the kids that they can't come over here anymore if they are going to ruin all my fun." Brennan yelled at his wife who was in the kitchen.

"Brennan, I will not tell them anything like that. Besides that you don't need to drink so damn much all the time." Rose told him coming into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Says who?" Brennan asked like he took offense to the statement about not needing to drink so much.

"Says me and your doctors for that matter." Rose replied shaking her head at him.

"Ha, those damn doctors don't know what they're talking about and neither do you." Brennan scoffed at her.

"Hank, I told you to run while you had the chance." Bianca told her husband.

"And I told you that I wasn't going anywhere." Henry replied with a shrug.

"Chris, I recommend that you run now." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"I think I'll stick it out for as long as you'll have me." Chris smiled at her.

"Do you boys want anything to eat?" Rose asked Henry and Chris.

"No thank you, ma'am." Henry replied.

"I'm good too, thank you for asking." Chris said.

"Where did you two find young men who were so well mannered?" Rose asked her granddaughters.

"They would get killed by Aunt Piper if they didn't use their manners and those two are childish enough to tell on each other." Bianca informed her.

"So, what can I do for you kids?" Brennan asked. He was slightly dejected by the fact that he could never get anyone to drink with him.

"What do you know about the Knights of Chaos?" Chris asked. This whole prophecy was his baby and they were letting him ask the questions.

"I know enough to know that they are the defensive force of the Triad and it's not necessarily something that they asked for. The responsibility has been passed down from generation to generation. Other than that I really don't know a whole lot about them." Brennan replied with a shrug.

"Do you know anything about the rings that they are supposed to have?" Henry asked.

"I have heard about those rings, but I've never really thought anything much about them." Brennan answered him.

"Grandpa, there is a reason that we came to you with this. Supposedly two of those rings were given to Phoenixes and we were hoping that you would know something about them." Bianca told him.

"I'm sorry, Little Brennan, I wish that I could help you on this one." Brennan replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Brennan Hoyt, you stop playing with those kids like that, you old goat. You know damn good and well what they're talking about and don't act like you don't." Rose scolded her husband.

"Grandpa, I can't believe you would play us like that." Rachel said laughing.

"You guys already know who has those two rings." Brennan told him.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked he was clearly confused.

"Francis and Michael have the rings that you guys are looking for." Rose said taking pity on them because her husband was behaving like a child.

"Are you kidding me?" Bianca asked.

"B, I wouldn't kid you about something like that." Rose assured her.

"Why do dad and Uncle Frank have those rings?" Rachel asked.

"Brennan, you're good at spinning a yarn you tell them." Rose ordered her husband.

"One of the rings that you are talking about have been passed down in my family from generation to generation. I'm not going to lie some of the first members of the Hoyt clan to have it were pure evil, however over time the family shifted to good. Being the oldest son of the oldest son I ended up with one of the rings and I gave it to my oldest son, Frank. Rose's family also had one of the rings. Her father didn't trust any of her brothers to take care of it so he gave it to her. When the time came she gave it to Mickey and to my surprise he hasn't lost it." Brennan told them. He loved telling stories so he made the ideal person to ask about this.

"So our dads have had these rings the whole damn time and they didn't tell us?" Bianca asked rolling her eyes.

"Frankie and Mikey don't know what the rings are for they just know that they are supposed to take care of them." Rose defended her sons.

"You want to take my dad and I'll take your dad?" Rachel asked Bianca hopefully. She loved her dad, but she just did not want to deal with him.

"I don't care." Bianca said. She could deal with her dad and her Uncle Mickey just fine, but that was because they were all so much alike.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby, you know that you don't have to sit here and wait for me to get off." Parker said leaning over the bar to kiss her.<p>

"I feel like being with you tonight and since you have to work this is the only way that I'm going to get to see you." Calleigh replied with a shrug.

"Cal, what's wrong I can tell that something is off with you tonight." Parker told her. The way she was acting was worrying him.

"Do you remember how I told you that I had something to do this morning, but I needed to do it alone?" Calleigh asked him.

"Yeah, I just thought that you wanted to get rid of me for the morning." Parker replied.

"I had to go to a parole hearing for Mike and they released him from prison." Calleigh said rubbing her hands over her face.

"They let him out of prison after he beat you within an inch of your life?" Parker asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they said something about the prison population being overcrowded. Trust me I talked a blue streak to the parole board about why he should still be in there. He didn't just beat me he killed our baby." Calleigh said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cal, how far along were you when you lost the baby?" Parker asked they had never really talked about it.

"I was two months pregnant when I lost the baby. I didn't know that I was pregnant, but I had my suspicions." Calleigh replied.

"Baby, I promise you that he will never get the chance to put his hands on you again." Parker swore to her.

"I'm scared that the first thing he is going to do is come after me." Calleigh admitted to him.

"Baby, even if he does come after you I promise that I will protect you. He is not going to get the chance to get you alone because I'm not going to leave your side if that is what it takes to make you feel safe." Parker told her firmly. He was not going to let her go through this alone.

"I was so damn stupid when I was younger. I should have never let him get away with putting his hands on me the first time that he did it." Calleigh groaned.

"Cal, this isn't your fault. Men like that have to beat on women because they think it makes them more of a man." Parker reasoned with her.

"It's my fault that my child died. If I were a better mother then I would have gotten out of that situation the minute I even suspected that I could be pregnant." Calleigh argued with him.

"Cal, you were young and you thought that you were in love. You just made the mistake of thinking that you could change him. A man like that isn't going to change unless you kill him or get him locked up." Parker argued right back.

"How do you know that this wasn't my fault?" Calleigh asked him.

"I know that this wasn't your fault because it was his fault. A real man wouldn't ever dream of raising his hand to a women." Parker said he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she flinched away from his touch for a minute. He got a pained expression on his face. "Cal, you know that I wouldn't hurt you, right?" he asked her.

"I know that, but I feel all the fear that I felt with him coming back to the surface. It took me a long time to learn how to trust men again after what he did to me." Calleigh told him.

Parker took her face in his hands and cupped it. "I promise you that you don't have to be scared with me. I would never dream of doing anything to hurt you. It would kill me to know that I even did anything to make you cry. I wouldn't dare ever raise my hand to you, Andy and Kyle would kick my ass if I even thought about it." He assured her.

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me, Park, but you shouldn't love me the way that you do. I think that it's obvious that I'm damaged goods." Calleigh said sadly.

"I don't see damaged good when I look at you, the only thing I see is the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with." Parker tried getting through to her.

"Park, don't make promises like that until you hear the rest of what I have to tell you." Calleigh said

"What is it, Cal?" Parker asked her concerned.

"This is actually good news. I got offered a job on Broadway and I think that I'm going to take it." Calleigh told him.

"That is great Cal, what kind of job is it?" Parker asked her excitedly.

"It's a choreography job, the pay is pretty good, but with this thing with Mike and then this thing with the Triad still going on I don't know if I'm going to be able to take it." Calleigh replied.

"Cal, I'm sure that we still have plenty of time for you to figure this out. It's nothing that has to be decided right now." Parker assured her.

"What do you mean we?" Calleigh asked him.

"I'm not stupid enough to throw away a relationship that we've worked on building for over a year just because you might be going away. If you go to New York I'm going with you." Parker told her.

"Park, I don't know how I got so lucky with a great guy like you." Calleigh replied.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm the lucky one." Parker said as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, someone call the cops there is no reason in the world for Frank and Mickey Hoyt to be together tonight." Rachel said shaking her head when they teleported in her Uncle Frank's house.<p>

"There is no need to call the cops we have two of them with us." Bianca reminded her cousin.

"I don't think that just two of them will be able to handle our fathers." Rachel pointed out to her.

"Could you two not talk about us like we're not here?" Chris asked them.

Rachel fixed a pout on her face. "There wouldn't be any fun in that, Perry." She said pinching his cheek.

"Oh brother, here they go again." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"Claire, before you and your boyfriend get into it would be nice to know what you're doing here." Mickey told his daughter.

"B, talk to him. If I try to hold a conversation with the man right now I will just strangle the little idiot." Rachel told her cousin.

"Dad, you and Uncle Mickey have something that we need." Bianca told him.

"If this is you coming to shake me down for my credit card I feel the need to tell that that is what your husband is for." Frank replied.

"Don't try to be funny, dad, I'm not here for your credit card. You and Uncle Mickey both have rings that we need." Bianca explained to him.

"What kind of rings are we talking about?" Mickey asked. For him to know so much about the magical world he could be totally clueless sometimes.

"The rings that grandma and grandpa gave you guys." Rachel answered her father.

"B, I'm getting to see you twice in one day. I think that the world might be coming to an end." Lyn said coming into the room.

"I'm here on business, mother." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"B, I have to tell you that pissing Aunt Lyn off is about as stupid as pissing Aunt Piper off." Henry told his wife.

"Pissing me off isn't very wise either, darling husband of mine." Bianca told him with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"What kind of business are you here on, Bianca Lyn?" Lyn asked her daughter.

"Dad and Uncle Mickey have two of the rings that we need." Bianca explained to her mother.

"I'm not sure that I want to know how Francis and Michael got a hold of those rings." Lyn commented shaking her head. She didn't put anything past her husband and her brother-in-law.

"Grandma and grandpa gave those rings to them. One would think that something so important shouldn't be entrusted to either of those two, but that just isn't the case." Rachel informed her aunt.

"You're starting to sound just like your cousin, Claire, it's not very becoming on you." Mickey told his daughter.

"Michael, you have been a pain in my ass for years. It is only right that I return the favor." Rachel said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I hate to say this, but your mother was right about something I should have made you mind more." Mickey said shaking his head.

"Mikey, you know as well as I do what rings they're talking about." Frank told his little brother.

"I know what they're talking about." Mickey acknowledged. "And don't call me Mikey, Frankie, you know that I don't like it."

"I've told you I don't know how many times that Frankie is a twelve year old fat kid so stop calling me that." Frank shot back.

"Uncle Frank, I hate to seem like I'm rushing you, but we really need those rings." Henry told his father-in-law.

Frank slipped a ring off of the ring finger on his right hand. "Here, B, I hope that this helps." He said handing the ring to his daughter. The ring had an alexandrite gem in the center of it.

"I know that it will help, I'm just not sure of what we're supposed to do with them yet." Bianca replied slipping the ring onto her finger.

Mickey took the ring off of his finger. "Here you go, Rach." He said handing the ring to her. His ring had a blue topaz gem in the center of it.

"Thanks, dad." Rachel said smiling at him.

"Chris, I need the totals." Bianca told her friend.

"We are at fifteen right now." Chris informed her with a smile.

"So, I think it's safe to say that we just need that one ring that Cole can't seem to find and we will be good as gold." Henry said after a moment.

"Hank, why is it that you are the only one without a ring?" Lyn asked her son-in-law.

"Apparently the ring that we can't find is mine at least that is the way that Chris and I interpreted the prophecy." Henry explained to her.

"But you guys are just about done with the knights, right?" Mickey asked sounding confused.

"I think that we are done with the knights the only thing left to do is take out the Triad we just need the other ring first." Chris answered his girlfriend's father.

Bianca cussed when her phone buzzed. "I think that finding that other ring is going to have to wait until morning. I have things that I have to go take care of tonight." She told him.

"What?" Henry asked her seeing the look that passed over her face.

"Your cousin is drunk out of her mind right now and someone needs to go talk some sense into her before she does something stupid." Bianca didn't have to use her name she knew that Chris and Henry knew damn well who she was talking about.

"Damn it, Mel." Chris cussed shaking his head. His little sister was causing him all kinds of problems lately.

"There is something wrong with that girl." Lyn commented.

"You're telling me, B is the only one that has any hope of getting through to her and I think that is what we have all been banking on." Chris replied.

"I'm going to get through to her alright, I'm going to knock her upside her head and see if that does any good." Bianca grumbled.

"Good luck with that one if that actually worked one of us would have fixed Wyatt by now." Henry quipped shaking his head. "You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I need to go alone or she won't talk to me." Bianca replied.

"If I'm sleeping when you get home wake me up." Henry said kissing her.

"Hank, it's only eight I sincerely doubt that I'm going to be gone long enough for you to be sleeping." Bianca told him chuckling before she shimmered out.

"Ok, the one that actually used to live here left the rest of you can go now too." Frank told the other three.

"Francis," Lyn said glaring daggers at her husband. "Don't you guys listen to your Uncle Frank he is stupid when he wants to be. You can stay here as long as you want to." She said turning to Chris, Henry, and Rachel.

"I should probably go, I got into just is much trouble here as I did at my own house growing up." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, believe me I know, I was the one who had to bust up all of your little capers. You and B always were scheming about things to get into even when you were little bitty kids." Lyn said shaking her head.

"Dude, I think that I should find it weird that you and my mother-in-law have such a messed up relationship." Henry said giving his cousin a look that said he thought he was crazy.

"It's not Aunt Lyn anymore, I'm just your mother-in-law now?" Lyn asked him pretty to be hurt.

"My wife said that I am to associate with you as little as possible." Henry was just being a shit disturber now.

"Hank, when your wife kicks your ass I'm going to videotape it." Rachel informed him.

"That honestly sounds like something that my daughter would say, though." Lyn replied.

"I was just kidding, you know that I love you, Aunt Lyn." Henry said pulling her into a hug.

"Hank, I'll give you a two for one special if you want to take that one off my hands too." Frank offered. He loved his wife it would just be nice to get rid of her for a little while sometimes.

"Uncle Frank, not on a bet. Those two fight more than they get along and I'm sure that my wife is the cause of most of that, but I rather not deal with it if I don't have to." Henry replied seriously.

"You're a smart man." Frank agreed with him. "What about you, Chris? Can I interest you in a slightly used model, she cooks, cleans, and is pretty handy with a wrench."

Chris had to stifle a laugh. "I've got more than I can say grace over having Piper Halliwell as a mother, I love Aunt Lyn, but she is yours to deal with, old buddy."

"Slightly used model, Francis?" Lyn asked her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Frank replied with a smirk.

"That is our cue to leave, because Uncle Frank is about to get in trouble." Rachel told her boyfriend and her cousin's husband.

"Rach, don't leave this is the best damn part. That's why I come over here, Frank is bound to say something to piss Lyn off and then she'll give him hell for it." Mickey laughed.

"Don't you have a wife of your own to worry about pissing off?" Lyn asked him rolling her eyes.

"Angie isn't fun to piss off the way that you are. She just makes me sleep on the couch." Mickey pouted.

"That's because you more than likely deserve it. I shudder to think that I actually dated you." Lyn shook her head at her own stupidity.

"I've told you I don't know how many times that you ended up marrying the retarded brother." Mickey reminded her.

"Michael, just shut up while you're still ahead." Frank told his little brother.

"I'm thinking that I'm not going to take advice from the guy who called Lyn a slightly used model." Mickey replied. He knew that Lyn had started yelling at him and most likely forgot why she was pissed at Frank.

"Yeah, Frank, back to that comment." Lyn said glaring at her husband.

"I'm just going to go home and wait for my wife and to get there." Henry said shaking his head.

"I'm right behind you on that one." Chris agreed.

"You two aren't leaving me here on the mercy of these people." Rachel said grabbing each of the guys by the arm. "One of you orb now." she ordered them.

* * *

><p>Bianca sighed and shook her head when she saw Mel sitting on a barstool with a shot glass in her hand. That brought back a lot of memories for her and none of them were good.<p>

"How long has she been like that?" Bianca asked her daughter who was still on the other side of the bar.

"I would say that she has been there for at least two hours. I tried telling her that drinking wasn't going to solve anything, but she chose not to listen to me." Paige replied.

Bianca sat down on the barstool next to Mel. "Hey, Mels, how's it going?" she asked.

"It's going, you should have a drink with me." Mel slurred out.

"I'm good, my husband would be jealous if he knew that I was drinking without him." Bianca joked with her.

"Have it your way that leaves more for me." Mel said downing a shot.

"Mel, I think that you've had enough tonight." Bianca told her taking a shot glass out from in front of her.

"B, I have not yet begun to drink." Mel announced.

"Yeah, you have, and that's the problem. If you haven't noticed you're slurring your words. You're a cop I'm sure you know that that means you're well over the legal limit. Not only that, but you don't need to be drinking with the pills that you have been taking. I did the same thing and that landed me in the hospital." Bianca told her.

"I don't really give a shit, B." Mel replied with a shrug.

"You're not going to give me that attitude of yours tonight, Mel. I'm not fucking around with you. It's time to go and I mean it." Bianca said her voice dangerously low.

"Maybe I'm trying my best to piece myself back together right now." Mel replied.

"I can assure you that the adhesive that you're looking for won't be found in the bottom of a bottle. I searched there quite a few times myself and I never found it." Bianca informed her.

"How do you put it all back together then?" Mel asked.

"You have to remember that things weren't always as bad as they seem right now. You can get through this you just have to want it bad enough." Bianca answered her question.

"I want it so bad, B, you have no idea how tired I am of feeling so weak and helpless. I would give just about anything to get my old spark back." Mel admitted.

"Are you willing to work for it?" Bianca asked her.

"Yeah, I just don't know how." Mel replied.

"Mel, until you say that words to me I won't know what you want and this won't be real for you. I think you know what I need you to say right now." Bianca told her.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Mel looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Yeah, you do, you just don't want to say it because what I need to hear isn't something that is easy for you to admit to." Bianca explained to her.

"B, I don't want to be like this anymore and I need your help." Mel swallowed her pride and said the words she knew that Bianca was waiting to hear.

"Ok, now let's get you out of here." Bianca said taking her by the shoulders and guiding her to the back room so she could shimmer them out.

* * *

><p>"You're a little cranky tonight, Jakie." Lilly accused her husband.<p>

"I am not." Jake replied highly offended that she would think such a thing.

"Yes, you are and whatever is going on with you has been going on for a couple of weeks now." Lilly called him on his bullshit.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lilly." Jake retorted with a sigh. The truth of the matter was he was more than a little upset with his wife for not telling her grandmother that he was half demon. Sure, it wasn't something that he wanted spread around, but it made him feel like she was ashamed of him for things that he had no control over.

"Jake, you do know what I'm talking about. You have been sort of distant with me the last couple of weeks and it's like you don't want to be in this marriage anymore." Lilly told him.

"Lilly, I want nothing more than to be married to you, I'm living my dream every day that I wake up and see you in the bed next to me. You're the one I think wants out of this marriage." Jake replied.

"Jake, I don't know how you could even think something like that." Lilly argued with him.

"I'm not the one who's ashamed of who I'm married to." Jake fired back.

"Jakie, I'm not ashamed of you." Lilly swore to him.

"Well, it sure as fuck doesn't seem like it." Jake snorted.

"Why would you think that I'm ashamed of you?" Lilly asked him.

"Because, you conveniently forgot to mention to your grandmother that I am half demon." Jake informed her.

"Jake, it honestly slipped my mind. I don't think of you that way so it's not even worth mentioning most of the time." Lilly explained to him.

"Whether we both like it or not that is half of who I am and I can't change that. You have no idea how much I wish that I could. I would love to be able to say that I am my dad's son and it not be a complete and total lie." Jake huffed.

"Jake, you are your father's son and you know that." Lilly reasoned with him.

"You got that shit right I am my father's son, I even turn into the same kind of demon that he did." Jake agreed with her even though he knew that she was talking about Coop.

"I was talking about Uncle Coop and you know it. Nothing about you reminds me of Cole. I know that your eyes are blue like his, but you don't have his eyes you have your grandpa's eyes." Lilly tried to get through to him. In hindsight she probably should have told Shelby that he was half demon, but she didn't think that it would be a big deal.

"I'm tired of you and everyone else lying to me to make me feel better. We all know what I am and there is no way of getting around it. My demonic half is like the elephant in the room. We don't mention it, but not talking about it doesn't make it go away." Jake explained to her.

"Jake, I don't know what to say to make this any easier for you." Lilly the tone in her voice was pleading. She just wanted to help him. She was sorry as hell that she had ever done anything to hurt him.

"I just want you to come to terms with the man that you married." Jake replied simply.

"I know the man that I married and the person you're being right now sure the fuck isn't him." Lilly said with ice in her voice.

"Why? Because I'm trying to be truthful?" Jake asked not the he expected an answer.

"No, you're just being a pain in the ass right now. You know that we all love you and we don't think of you as anything but ours." Lilly stated firmly. She needed him to know that he was loved even if he couldn't see that at the moment.

Jake stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Look, I need a little bit of time to think. I'm going to go out to get some air, I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up for me." he just couldn't be around her at the moment. If he had one more well meaning person tell him that there was no way he could be anything but good he would scream.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I'll keep your side of the bed warm for you if you are gone too long." Lilly said she stood up so that she could kiss him. "I love you, please don't do anything stupid."

"I love you, too. You have my word that I won't do anything stupid. I'm just going out to think." Jake promised her before he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Bianca groaned when she heard her alarm clock go off but it stopped its shrill cry almost instantly. She groaned again when she felt her husband's hungry lips on her neck and his hands having their way with her body.<p>

"A girl could get used to waking up this way." Bianca purred in the back of her throat.

"Do you know what today is?" Henry asked his wife as he hovered above her his weight supported on his arms.

"No, I have no clue what today is, but I'm sure that you're going to tell me." Bianca replied.

Henry grinned down at her. "Happy one month anniversary, Mrs. Halliwell."

"I've been married to your goofy ass for a month?" Bianca asked in a playful tone.

"Now I know how you feel, but this has been the best month of my life." Henry told her.

"Mine too, you know that I love you." Bianca replied.

"Not as much as I love you." Henry teased her. He started kissing down her neck and his kisses made their way down her chest, into the valley between her breasts, and then down her stomach. He stopped long enough to pull her underwear off. He first kissed up one of her legs and he paid special attention to her inner thigh, he repeated the process with the other leg. His lips were traveling everywhere, but where she wanted them to go.

"Hank, stop teasing me." Bianca begged him. She had a sharp intake of breath when his tongue found the spot she had been waiting for him to go. "Honey, we really don't have time for this right now. I have to be at work in a little bit." She didn't know why she was arguing with him when she was enjoying what he was doing.

Henry brought his head up from between her legs long enough to respond. "We have time for this I promise that I'll be quick about it. This morning is just about you, we'll worry about me later." with that he went back to what he had been doing before.

"Jesus Christ, Hank, right there." Bianca groaned out she was writhing on the bed. He really knew what he was doing down there and it was about to drive her crazy.

Henry smirked to himself when he felt all the muscles in her body go rigid. _Damn, I'm good. _He thought to himself in a very cocky tone. He kissed his wife. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too. For the record you can wake me up like that any time that you want to." Bianca replied.

"Shit, I think I've created a monster." Henry joked.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation with you I really need to get out of bed. I have to go over to the manor before I head in to work." Bianca said with a sigh. She was really starting to get tired of her job.

* * *

><p>Mel rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It took her a moment to remember how she had got to the manor, but then she remembered that Bianca had brought her here last night after she had pulled her out of the bar. She wasn't in the least bit surprised to see her mother and all of her aunts around the kitchen table.<p>

"Good morning, Mel." Piper said brightly. She was just happy that her daughter had spent last night under her roof even if she was too drunk to realize where she was.

"Morning," Mel replied the fog of sleep and a hangover hanging heavily in her voice. She went to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug full of coffee.

"I thought you moved out?" Phoebe asked her having a blonde moment.

"I did, but B apparently thought that it would be a good idea for me to stay here last night." Mel replied rolling her eyes. She now remembered why she had moved out to begin with.

"Mel, we know that you aren't exactly happy with us at the moment, but we were only trying to help you." Prue reasoned with her niece.

"You can't help someone against their will." Mel pointed out to her.

"Mel, you need to stop being difficult for just a little bit." Paige told her niece.

"Aunt Paige, I just said that you can't help someone against their will. I wasn't ready to ask for help then and now I know that I do need help." Mel explained to her aunt.

"Mel, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. I thought for sure that we were going to have to fight you on this one." Piper said smiling at her daughter.

"What do you people have up your sleeve this time?" Mel asked resigned to her fate.

"Well, it's the same premise as sending someone down memory lane except this works a little differently." Phoebe explained to her.

"You guys got a spell from B didn't you?" Mel asked shaking her head.

"Yes, we got a spell from B. She dropped it off before she and your dad left for work." Piper told her.

"Is this something that I have to go through alone?" Mel asked hopefully the thought of spending the day with her mother and aunts did not sound very promising to her.

"Nope, B reworded this spell so that you wouldn't have to go through it alone." Paige told her with a smile.

"Oh joy," Mel commented dryly.

"Mel, as soon as you're ready we can get started on this." Prue said to her niece.

"I guess there is no time like the present." Mel replied. She knew that she wasn't getting out of this. She might as well just go with the flow.

* * *

><p>Bianca blushed when she walked into her classroom and saw the embarrassing display of red roses on her desk. She picked up the card that had come with them. She smiled when she saw what it said.<p>

_Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Halliwell, I love you. _

"I swear if I didn't know any better I would think that there was something wrong with that boy." Bianca chuckled to herself.

"Aw, B, that one hurt." Henry grinned at her from the doorway. He was there for a reason.

"Are you stalking me now?" Bianca asked her husband.

"It's not stalking if you're married to the woman you're following around." Henry replied sticking his tongue out at her. "Actually, I just came to see how you like the flowers." He explained to her.

"I love the flowers, but you didn't have to do this." Bianca told him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yes I did, you'll be singing a different tune once we're married for a few years and I don't do things like this as often." Henry corrected her.

"So, you just came to see how I like the roses?" Bianca asked him.

"I also came to ask you to have lunch with me." Henry told her.

"I would love to have lunch with you." Bianca said kissing him. Before either of them knew what was happening the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Chris, I really need to get to work or I'm going to be late." Rachel whined to her boyfriend. He had her pushed up against the wall of her apartment with her hands pinned above her head. She wasn't complaining too hard though because she had something up her sleeve.<p>

"You won't be that late." Chris replied pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Yes, I will, I can't afford to lose my job." Rachel tried reasoning with him.

"You're never late, and you never call in sick. I really wish that you would stay with me today." Chris said sticking his bottom lip out.

"I already called in, you big goof ball. I had a feeling that you were going to need me to help you find that last ring." Rachel informed him.

"God, I love you." Chris said before pressing his body close to hers. Without warning the world went black and it felt like they were dropping out of control on a roller coaster.

* * *

><p>"Billy, you don't have to carry my books for me everyday. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." Mia told him. He was like her constant shadow or something.<p>

"I like carrying your books for you it makes me feel useful." Billy replied giving her a charming smile.

"Mia, you need to watch out when he starts pouring on the charm like that there is no telling what he wants." Penny cautioned her as she walked over to them. Billy scowled at her and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I don't pay any attention to the big goofball he is just a pain in the ass that likes to hang around." Mia joked.

Billy put his hand over his chest like he had been wounded. "I will have you know that that one hurt. You're getting to be as bad as Tinker Bell is."

"Billy, I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to call me Tinker Bell." Hailey said glaring at him. Billy could only sigh he could never really get in good with Mia with all of his cousins floating around.

"Hails, if you haven't noticed the boy is a little touched in the head when he wants to be." Ricky said as he and Patty made their way over to them.

"This shit right here is the reason why I say we're clannish." Billy was referring to their tendency to bunch up in a group.

"We're not clannish this is just our training taking over. We know that we are safer in a group." Patty corrected him.

"Charlie, I think that the boy might be right for once in his life." Emily pointed out to her.

"Em, don't let Billy know that he might be right about something it will only go to his head." Carly told her like she was talking crazy.

"Besides that, they won't have to worry about that next year. It'll only be Hailey, Mia, Penny, and Emily." Patty chimed in.

"That is a scary fucking thought." Ricky said shaking his head. He didn't like the thought of his sister being alone in high school without him there to defend her.

"You're telling me, Penny and Emily get into enough trouble with us right here to keep an eye on them." Carly commented. She really had no room to talk about anyone getting into trouble with the way that she behaved.

"Carly, you can't talk about anyone. Besides that we're all worried about you and Val running around New York together." Patty said rolling her eyes at her twin. She both loved and hated her at times.

"You don't need to worry about Val and me." Carly assured her.

"We're not worried about you and Val, we're worried about all the unsuspecting men that are two are about to be unleashed on." Hailey corrected her. She really had no room to talk on that one. She was still stringing both Dante and Brady along, not that she would be doing that for much longer. She just needed to think about which one of them that she liked more.

"Honey, you need not to worry about that, it'll all be just fine." Carly replied with a wink.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Ricky said cringing.

"Thank God, we're going to be very far away from those two while they are on the prowl." Patty said doing the sign of the cross over herself.

"Those two actually scare the shit out of me." Ricky admitted.

"You two are so fucking funny that I forgot to laugh." Carly said rolling her eyes at the pair. They made her so sick sometimes that it wasn't funny, so she decided to knock them down a peg or two. "Hey, Charlie, I really need a favor." She told her sister sweetly.

"What kind of favor?" Patty asked her warily. The last time she did her sister a favor a pregnancy test was involved.

"I just need you to say that something is yours." Carly replied with a smug smirk on her face.

"Fuck you, Carly, I don't think that that shit is funny at all. You have no idea how much trouble you got me in over that one." Patty scowled at her sister.

"I was only kidding, Charlie, you don't have to get that pissed off at me." Carly was trying to sound innocent.

"Carly, I think that it is about time for you to learn when you need to shut your mouth." Ricky suggested to her.

"You know that that wouldn't be any fun for me." Carly grinned at him.

"For some reason I hold out hope that you are going to grow up one of these days." Patty replied shaking her head.

"Charlie, you know as well as we all do that that is the one thing that is not going to happen." Hailey pointed out to her.

"I know it, I just can't help hoping that maybe it will happen." Patty retorted.

"Keep dreaming, sister, I enjoy my brand of fun a lot." Carly said looping her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"I'm starting to think that there is no hope for that girl." Mia commented to Billy.

"You're not the only one to notice that, and I'm pretty sure that at some point in time she is going to get better, but I can't be sure." Billy replied grinning at her.

"So, do you want to hang out again this afternoon?" Mia asked him hopefully. She didn't know why talking to Billy gave her this warm fuzzy feeling on the inside.

"I would love to hang out. You could come over to my place today and I could show you how to become a video game master." Billy suggested.

"I don't know if I want to go to your house with the way you talk about your younger siblings." Mia joked with him.

"I promise that they'll behave themselves. Colt will behave anyway I make no promises when it comes to Hayden she is a Halliwell woman after all and you've seen what a pain in the ass they can be." Billy joked right back.

"Hey, I heard that, I don't know how many times that you have to be reminded that you're a Halliwell too. Anything you say about one of us you're saying about yourself." Penny said smacking her cousin on the back of his head.

"I was talking about Halliwell women and nothing I said was a lie." Billy replied.

"There are three Halliwell women standing here right now and we may be difficult, but you Halliwell men aren't much better than we are." Patty told him with her hands on her hips.

Billy threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I really should have known better than to think that I was going to win an argument with one of you." he replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright, mom, we're in the living room now what?" Mel asked her mother sarcastically. She just wanted to get this shit over with.<p>

"Now, we turn our attention to the tv and we are about to see some memories." Piper explained to her.

"B really needs to get a new shtick, she gets entirely too much fun out of this shit." Mel replied rolling her eyes.

"If it ain't broke don't fix it." Paige replied she personally thought that her daughter-in-law was a genius when it came to writing spells.

"Mel, this will seriously help you, it help Wyatt and Liz and we know how bad those two were." Phoebe assured her niece.

"And if not we can always find you a nice padded cell." Prue wasn't going to baby her niece she needed to get her head out of her ass.

Piper turned on the television set. "Sis, ignore your aunt and let's see what's going on here."

_Piper was lying in a hospital bed; her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. In her arms was a little pink bundle. Her face lit up with a smile when Leo walked into the room with their boys. _

"_Hi, boys, were you good for grandpa?" Piper asked them. She got two nodding heads in answer to her question. _

"_Mommy, daddy said that we could meet our baby sister." Wyatt said looking up at his mother with his big blue eyes._

"_Sure, get up on the bed with me." Piper replied. Leo lifted his oldest son up on the bed to sit next to his wife. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked. _

"_Can I?" Wyatt asked excitedly. _

"_Sure you can, you're her big brother she's as excited to meet you as you are to meet her." Piper sat her oldest son so that his back was resting against her and she handed him her newborn daughter. "Just be sure to support her head, she's really little and she can't do it herself." _

"_Hi, baby, I'm you're biggest brother and I'm always going to protect you no matter what." Wyatt told her before kissing her on the forehead. _

_Chris was being standoffish and hiding behind Leo's leg. "Peanut, do you want to meet your baby sister?" Piper asked him. _

"_I won't hurt her?" Chris asked. _

"_No, silly, you won't hurt her, come here and sit by your brother." Piper assured him. _

_Chris climbed up on the bed with no help from his dad. Even at a young age he was independent and didn't want help from anyone. "What is her name?" he asked his eyes lighting up. _

"_Her name is Melinda Paige, do you want to hold her?" Piper asked him and he nodded his head yes. "Leo, help him." she ordered her husband. _

_Chris stared down at his little sister with a wondrous look on his face. "Hi, Mel, I'm your other big brother, I promise that you'll always be able to tell me anything and I won't ever tell on you. I'll help you fix whatever is wrong, because that is what big brothers do." He swore to her. _

Mel looked at her mother with a confused look on her face. "What was the point of that one?" she asked.

"The point of that was to show you that you have people that love you and they always have. Your brothers would do anything for you. Wyatt would bend over backwards to make sure that no one ever hurt you. Chris would go to the ends of the earth to fix whatever is wrong with you just because he promised you he would." Piper explained to her.

"Mom, I know that those two love me. There is no doubt in my mind about their love for me." Mel replied.

"I know that you know they love you it's just nice to be reminded sometimes." Piper reasoned with her.

"There was a time when you would have gone to them with whatever was bothering you and they would have done everything within their power to fix it for you." Paige told her.

"They can't fix this, I wish that they could, this is something that I'm going to have to handle on my own." Mel said shaking her head.

"We know that you have to be the one to come to terms with things, but that doesn't mean that you have to go through it alone." Prue told her.

"Aunt Prue, I just wanted to try to get through this on my own and I couldn't admit when I got in over my head." Mel informed her.

"You're letting us help you now and that is all that matters. We are going to get to the bottom of things and you will feel better." Phoebe assured her niece with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. So it looks like Mel is finally starting to let other people in and that is a good thing maybe she will be back to normal soon. The older kids just have one more ring to go but from the looks of things they might be in just a tad bit of trouble. Mia and Billy look like they are getting pretty close maybe there is some sort of a spark there for them. Only Frank would do something crazy like call Lyn a slightly used model he's lucky that she doesn't kill him for some of the shit that he says. Brennan is nothing more than an old drunk it's not hard to see where Bianca got that from. Until next time please review.


	3. What Could Have Been

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What Could Have Been<p>

Hank was sitting in the kitchen of his childhood home with his mother and father. Thankfully his mother wasn't subjecting them to her cooking it was far too early in the morning to try to choke down anything that she cooked.

"Bubba, I kinda need you to do me a favor." Paige told her son sweetly she knew that it was better to soften him up first and he would be more likely to do what she wanted him to.

"What kind of favor?" Hank asked. He found nothing wrong with this situation. He looked to be about seventeen and his wedding ring was glaringly absent.

"The kind of favor that involves your sister." Henry informed his son seriously.

"Carly?" Hank asked resigned to his fate.

"Yep, she has a date tonight and I really don't trust her to go alone with the guy so I was kinda hoping that you would go with her." Paige said hopefully.

"Oh joy, that is exactly what I wanted to do the summer before my senior year, chaperone my baby sister's dates. Mom, I have a date tonight." Hank replied his voice held the hint of a whine in it.

"I'm sure that your girlfriend wouldn't mind going with you." Henry told him. He was just trying to come to a good compromise.

"That is exactly what my college age girlfriend wants to do, help me chaperone my fifteen year old sister's date." Hank rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Look at it this way, if you go with her then you won't have to worry about the guy trying to make a move on her." Paige pointed out to him.

At that moment Bianca came walking into the kitchen. "Hi, Hank." She greeted him brightly.

"Look at that my girlfriend does exist. I was starting to think that I had imagined the part where we are dating." Hank replied sarcastically.

"I know that I haven't seen much of you lately and I'm sorry. You know how Uncle Mickey can be." Bianca told him.

Hank grinned at her. "I suppose that you can be forgiven if I can get a kiss." He told her.

"I can do that." Bianca said going over to him and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"B, how would you like to do me a favor?" Paige asked her.

"I suppose that I can do you a favor, Aunt Paige." Bianca replied with a grin.

"B, don't ever tell my mom yes until you know what you're saying yes to." Hank reasoned with her.

"I'm sure that this is harmless." Bianca assured her boyfriend.

"Carly has a date tonight and I need Hank to chaperone, but he is being difficult about it." Paige explained to her.

"Hank, it won't be a big deal for us to keep an eye on them for a little while. Then after we do that your brother from another mother is having a thing at his apartment. It works out perfectly." Bianca winked at him.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I can't promise that I'm not going to bust the kid's head in." Hank said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"If I can control my homicidal urges then so can you." Bianca pointed out to him.

"Fine, B, ruin all of my fun." Hank couldn't argue with her and his mother it was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

><p>Troy, Liz, and Chord were sitting around the kitchen table at their mother's house. They looked to be about twenty-three, twenty-two, and nineteen respectively. None of them found anything wrong with this picture and they didn't flinch when their father walked into the room with his arm around their mother.<p>

"Look at that, mom, we someone how managed to get all of our babies under one roof." Tim told Nicole with a smile on his face.

"They're not babies anymore, Timmy, you know that." Nicole scolded her husband playfully.

"I know no such of a thing. No matter how big they get they're still going to be my Roy Boy, my Beth, and my Bud." Tim protested.

"You three are going to have to forgive your daddy, the man is a little touched in the head if you haven't noticed." Nicole told her children.

"Mom, we're all well aware of the fact that dad is a child stuck in a grown man's body. Nothing he does really shocks us anymore." Chord assured his mother.

"Not that I don't love the fact that you're all here, but what are you all doing here?" Tim asked them.

"Not that you would know this because you were so busy with work that you didn't get in until late, but we all decided to hang out with mom last night." Troy joked with his father.

"Hey, my job is what pays for you and your sister's apartment. I wouldn't say anything about it if I were you." Tim joked right back.

"I'm not going to complain about getting to live rent free, but come on, old man, you have been so busy lately that I haven't had the chance to give you my good news." Troy replied.

"What good news?" Tim asked not sure that he wanted to know with his son.

"Donnie and I are engaged." Troy said flashing a smile.

"Roy Boy, I am so happy for you. I know how much you love her." Tim replied hugging his oldest child.

"Thanks, dad, I actually can't wait to be married." Troy told him.

"I'll tell you what, being married is one of the best things in the world." Tim gushed looking lovingly at his wife.

"I love you, Timmy." Nicole said standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you too, Nicky." Tim replied with a smile.

"This is why I don't come home more often my parents behave like a couple of love struck teenagers." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"At least you don't still live here. You guys should feel sorry for me I have to put up with this shit all of the time." Chord protested.

"Chord, you're the baby we're never going to feel sorry for you. You get away with so much more than Lizzie and I do." Troy said cuffing his little brother on the side of his head.

"Shut up, Troy, you don't know what you're talking about." Chord shot at his older brother lamely.

"Troy, stop picking on your little brother." Nicole scolded her son.

"I wasn't picking on him I was stating facts." Troy replied not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"Lizzie, how is your love life?" Tim asked his only daughter.

"Wy and I are doing good. It sometimes feels like we are married. We have been together since we were fifteen, but things are still great." Liz answered her father.

"Chord, what is on your agenda for the day?" Nicole asked her youngest.

"Park and I are probably just going to hang out and see what kind of trouble we can get into." Chord replied.

"So, you're not hanging out with your girlfriend today?" Liz asked him with a smirk.

"She is not my girlfriend and I wish you would stop teasing me about it. Besides that, O is busy today, she is going shopping with Lilly and Prue. You are out of your mind if you think I want to be around those three when they're shopping." Chord replied rolling his eyes.

"Those three are always shopping that is really nothing new." Nicole pointed out to him.

"That however doesn't mean that I can't wish that something new would happen." Chord muttered shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Parker was sitting at the kitchen counter of the manor watching his sister cook. He didn't look a day older than nineteen. "Pip, when is the food going to be done?" he asked.<p>

"It'll be done when it's done and you'll stop asking me." Piper replied teasingly.

"I don't think you're being very fun right now, Piper." Parker said fixing a mock pout on his face.

"I'm allowed not to be very fun I raised four kids, out of those four my youngest is my only good one." Piper told him with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm good too it's not just Mel." Parker protested.

"If you think that then you obviously don't remember the shit that you and your best friend pulled in high school." Piper snorted.

"Chord and I were not that bad." Parker argued.

"Parker, you and Chord were that bad so don't pretend that you weren't." Leo said coming into the room.

"Leo, you're supposed to be on my side." Parker pointed out to his brother-in-law.

"Park, I'm not here to take sides. I'm here to make sure you don't get killed by your sisters for being stupid." Leo told him gently.

"Dad, you happen to be fighting a losing battle. I'm pretty sure that Aunt Prue is going to kill him one of these days." Chris said coming in the side door.

"Chris, you know as well as I do that I don't even have to do anything and I have four women on my case." Parker told his nephew.

"I know, Parks, they are all just so mean to you." Chris said sarcastically.

"Don't you start in on me now too." Parker pleaded with his nephew.

"Peanut, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought for sure that you would be with your girlfriend today." Piper told her son.

"Rach is helping her dad out this morning and then we are going to spend some time together. She insists that we don't see each other enough because of my job." Chris replied.

"Chris, no one sees you because of your job. If you're not at work then you're sleeping because of the hours you work." Leo pointed out to his son.

"I know that I haven't been around much lately and I'm sorry. Work has just been really crazy lately, but I've got some time off coming soon." Chris apologized.

"Don't be sorry, just come home when you can." Piper told him with a smile.

"Mom I always make it when I can and that's not as often as I would like. I promise things are going to slow down soon and I'll be home. I have a whole two days in a row off and I don't know how to act." Chris replied.

"Chris, stop being such a kiss ass." Parker joked with him.

"Just for that you are uninvited to the little gathering that I'm having at my apartment later." Chris said sticking his tongue out at him.

Parker shrugged. "Oh well, a person can only stand to watch Wyatt and Liz stare deep into each other's eyes for so long anyway."

"I agree with you on that one. Those two are practically married, and now they have Donnie and Troy being just as bad as they are." Chris grumbled.

"It'll pass with Donnie and Troy they just got engaged. Wy and Liz are always going to be that bad and I don't know how much longer I will be able to stand them." Parker replied.

"I know they're not fit to be around normal people. I don't know why I even like to hang out with them." Chris agreed.

"Because they help supply half of the money for the booze when you have a party." Parker reminded him.

"That's why I keep you around, Parks, you always remind me of the important things." Chris said punching him affectionately on the arm.

"It's nice to know that you only keep me around because I'm useful to you." Parker replied sarcastically.

"Look at it this way, Park, at least they keep you around." Leo joked with him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, mom, what kind of torture do you have planned next?" Mel asked sarcastically.<p>

"Mel, this is never going to help you if you don't stop thinking of it as torture." Phoebe pointed out to her niece.

"We just want you to get better." Piper reasoned with her.

"I want to be better, no one wants that more than I do." Mel replied.

"Then, I think that we should get on with this." Paige said.

"That is a great idea, Paige." Prue agreed with her youngest sister. They all turned to face the TV again.

_Mel looked to be about eight in this memory her little brown eyes were filled with concern as she looked down at her younger cousin. "Charlie, are you ok?" she asked. Patty was sitting down on the ground with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Chase pulled my hair and pushed me down." Patty told her older cousin. _

_Mel gave her a hand and pulled her up off the ground. "Why?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. _

"_I don't know." Patty answered tearfully. _

"_Don't worry, Charlie, I'll take care of it for you." Mel promised her. She marched over to where Chase was playing with Billy. "Hey, Hoyt," she yelled out at her nine year old friend. _

"_Yeah, Mel." Chase replied not knowing what she wanted with him. _

_Mel walked right up to Chase and punched him in the face. "The next time you want to pick on a girl try picking on someone your own size." She told him. "Do you got that?" she asked. _

_Chase was bent over holding his eye, but he nodded his head yes. "I got it." _

Mel had a small smirk on her face once that memory was over. "I had forgot entirely about that. I was a little badass." She stated.

Piper was so glad to see that smirk on her daughter's face that was the old Mel shining through. "That you were, I never knew what you were going to do if someone pissed you off." She agreed with a chuckle.

"Nobody messes with my Charlie and everyone knows that." Mel shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Mel, you look out for her and Carly both. You always have, I never worry about those girls when they are with you I know that you will take care of them." Paige told her.

"It's my job to make sure that nothing happens to them. I'm the oldest out of the younger kids and I am the one who has to make sure that everyone stays safe." Mel had taken a lot on her shoulders.

"Mel, you don't have to carry it all on your shoulders it's alright to let someone help you every once in a while." Prue told her niece.

"Do as I say not as I do, right, Aunt Prue?" Mel asked her with a smug smirk on her face.

"She's got you there, Prue." Phoebe said hiding a smirk behind her hand.

"The point is that you don't have to take care of everyone. You need to take care of yourself first." Prue went on like they hadn't said anything.

"Aunt Prue, that is how this family works we take care of each other whether we want to be taken care of or not." Mel reminded her.

"We do take care of each other and that means that you need to let someone take care of you every now and then." Piper replied.

"Mel, you know that even though they might not always like each other they care about each other Prue and Jake do take care of each other. Hell, Wy even relents and let's Chris take care of him sometimes." Phoebe pointed out.

"Forgive me if I'm not exactly comfortable with putting my life in Val's hands." Mel retorted.

"You don't have to put your trust in Val then, let Charlie help you." Prue reasoned with her.

"I think I could do that every once in a while." Mel agreed.

"See there, we're making progress already." Piper said brightly.

"Hey, Mel?" Paige asked her niece.

"Yeah, Aunt Paige." Mel replied.

"You really punched Chase out?" Paige asked with a grin on her face.

"Fuck yes, I punched Chase out. No one messes with my girl and gets away with it." Mel replied proudly.

"You had a killer left hook for an eight year old." Paige complemented her.

"Hank taught me how to throw a punch just in case any of my little buddies gave me any shit. Chris and Wyatt would have preferred that I went running to them and let them take care of it for me, but Hank saw that I didn't want to go running to my brothers for help all of the time." Mel explained.

"That's not entirely true, Wyatt would have been happy if you took all of your problems to him. Chris just wanted you to know you could count on him when you were younger so you didn't get hurt. He is better about letting you sort things out alone." Piper reminded her.

"That's right, Wyatt is the nosey ass who can't let me have a private life." Mel said snapping her fingers like that thought had just occurred to her.

"Wyatt has issues with knowing his boundaries, but he is only like that because he loves you so much." Piper pointed out to her.

"I know that, but I don't go to Wyatt with my problems for a reason. He flips the fuck out anytime anything goes wrong or I do something that he thinks I shouldn't be doing. I know I don't have to remind anyone of the way that he acted when he found out that I was dating Roman." Mel replied.

"We're not saying that you have to take all of your problems to your brothers if that's not what you want. We're just saying that you need to have someone that you talk to when everything gets to be too much for you." Paige reasoned with her.

"Things never got to be too much for me before, I could always handle it. Now I'm not even sure how to be that person anymore, I'm not sure if I can be the person that I used to be ever again and that kills me a little." Mel admitted.

"Mel, this might be hard to hear, but sometimes the person that you want to be is the person you're meant to be." Phoebe said pulling out her degree in psychology that sometimes got on the kids' nerves.

"Aunt Phoebe, I'm not even sure that I know the person I am right now much less the person I am meant to be." Mel replied.

"That's what you've got us for. Maybe today we can help you get some things figured out." Piper told her pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Times like these I wish that the boys still lived here so you could put some of this concern on them." Mel hadn't noticed her slip in saying that she still lived there. That statement spoke volumes to everyone else in the room though.

* * *

><p>Chuck was sitting in the living room of Wyatt's apartment with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He honestly spent more time at Wyatt's apartment than he did at his own.<p>

Wyatt shuffled out of his bedroom wiping the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles. "Chuck, I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here." he said around a yawn.

"I was bored and I had nothing better to do. I figured you wouldn't mind if I popped in and hung out with you." Chuck replied.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to torment?" Wyatt asked him.

"Prue went shopping with her two cohorts. I wasn't getting anywhere near the insanity that is sure to ensue because of that." Chuck said throwing his hands up in the air. He was a smart man so that meant he knew what was good for him.

"That right there is one scary fucking thought. I hate it when they all get on one of their shopping kicks." Wyatt groaned. More often than not they managed to drag his girlfriend down with them.

"You don't hate it as much as I hate it. Because Prue's shopping obsession somehow manages to extend to me. She buys me clothes that I am never going to wear and then she treats me like a fucking dress up doll." Chuck cringed at the thought. The things he did for the love of that girl were unbelievable.

Wyatt had to laugh at that. "Sorry, Chuck, but you knew what you were getting into when you started dating her."

"Says the man who's girlfriend's idea of torturing him is making him watch sports with her father only that isn't really torture because you don't mind watching the game with Uncle Tim." Chuck yelled at him and then he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know that Prue is bad when it comes to shopping and I'm sure that she has to drive you insane. I shouldn't have laughed because I will never know just what it is that you go through having to put up with that." Wyatt said hoping to placate his friend.

"Don't fucking patronize me, Wyatt." Chuck retorted but he had a smirk on his face.

Wyatt looked at his best friend with a confused look on his face. "What does that mean?" he asked. They all knew better than to use big words in front of him because he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Never mind, Wy, I don't think that I could even explain it to you." Chuck laughed his ass off at the pout that was now on his best friend's face.

"I get tired of all you assholes treating me like I'm stupid." Wyatt spit back at him hitting him with a pillow.

"Don't fuck with me, Gimp, you're still healing from your knee surgery I can kick your ass right now." Chuck reminded him clocking him in the face with a pillow.

"If you even think about it I will sick my cousin's girlfriend on you and she will beat your ass." Wyatt countered.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not scared of Lilly." Chuck replied knowing damn good and well that he wasn't talking about Lilly.

"Yeah, I totally wasn't threatening you with Lilly although your sister could probably torture you worse than B and that is who I had in mind when I made that last comment." Wyatt replied.

"I'm not scared of B." Chuck lied.

"Chuck, I'm terrified of B so don't pretend like you're not. Anyone who has a little good sense is scared shitless of her." Wyatt was the prime example of that. He was intelligent he just didn't have a lot of common sense.

"I'm pretty sure that Chris and Hank are the only two people who aren't scared of B. I know that all she has to do is glare in my direction and I want to run for the hills." Chuck admitted. There was no shame in being scared of someone who was a trained killer.

"All she has to do is look at Parker and he pisses his pants." Wyatt knew that he shouldn't be laughing at Parker's expense, but he couldn't help it.

"You have that confused with clowns." Chuck corrected him.

"Don't even get me started on that boy and his fear of clowns. He's four years older than Mel and he used to go sleep with her at night when he would get scared." Wyatt muttered rolling his eyes.

"My little brother is terrified of spiders and you know it." Chuck told him.

"Mel puts up with him willingly she has no choice when it comes to Parker." Wyatt replied shaking his head. He didn't like the idea of his almost sixteen-year-old sister seeing an almost twenty-year-old man, but he really had no say in the matter.

* * *

><p>"Lilly, what's on the agenda for you today?" Derek asked his daughter.<p>

"Well, daddy, I was hoping that I could borrow your credit card the girls and I are going shopping today." Lilly answered him hopefully.

"Lila, you really need to curb your shopping habit." Eva told her but that didn't stop Derek from handing his credit card over.

"I know, mom, and I'm really going to work on it." Lilly said knowing damn good and well that she enjoyed shopping too much to even think about it.

"Thank God, that I don't have to be around for that shit." Roman said doing the sign of the cross over himself.

"No, you just have to go talk your girlfriend out of being pissed off with you because you have been working so much lately." Lilly teased him.

"I will have you know that for once since we have started dating Mel is not mad at me. She understands that Aunt Piper is a slave driver and she has agreed not to hold that against me." Roman replied.

"Ro, she spends ninety percent of the time pissed off at you." Lilly pointed out to him.

"This is very true, but she really is a sweet girl you just have to not get on her bad side." Roman said a goofy grin making its way to his face.

"Mom, you should really be worried about the fact that your son is basically in love with a girl young enough to be his little sister. The next thing I know he is going to be hanging around the preschool trying to pick up dates." Lilly quipped.

"It's not ok to kill my sister, it's not ok to kill my sister, it's not ok to kill my sister." Roman chanted to himself while rubbing his temples.

"Lilly, leave your brother alone he doesn't say anything about the fact that your boyfriend is still in high school." Eva scolded her oldest child.

"At least my boyfriend is going to be a senior next year." Lilly replied.

"Mel is going to be a sophomore it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." Roman said defensively.

"I think it might be wore than I'm making it out to be." Lilly retorted.

"Lilly, I don't hit girls, but for you I'm more than willing to make an exception." Roman said through clenched teeth.

"Children, there will be no blood shed in the house right now. I don't feel like having stitch either one of you up." Eva told them conversationally.

"Sorry, mom." Roman and Lilly muttered in unison.

"Don't be sorry, just act your ages." Derek told them.

"Dad, you don't ever get on to Chuck as much as you do us." Lilly whined.

"That is because Chuck doesn't live at home anymore. If he did I'm sure that I would have to get on to him just as much as I do the two of you." Derek replied.

"Lilly, you shouldn't even give the matter another thought because we are here to rescue you." Prue announced walking into the room with Oriana.

"Thank God, I thought that I was going to have to kill my brother before the two of you showed up." Lilly said making the sign of the cross.

"Nope, we wouldn't make you have to live with that. We always know just when to show up." Oriana assured her.

"I can only take it that the two of you robbed your fathers of their credit cards as well." Derek commented.

"Dad didn't put up an argument when I asked him for his he just sighed." Prue replied.

"Daddy knows better than to argue with me about it he just gave it to me and told me to do my best not to melt it." Oriana informed the room.

"All three of you have a fucking sickness when it comes to shopping." Roman muttered but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"And you have a height problem as in you don't have enough of it." Prue shot back with her hands on her hips.

"I will have you know that there are a lot of influential people who were short." Eva stood up for her son.

"Name one." Lilly challenged.

"Lucky Charms," Oriana quipped biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Napoleon, he was short and angry I think that describes Roman pretty well." Prue supplied.

"How my brother puts up with you I will never know." Roman said shaking his head. He found that sometimes it was just better not to reply to the short jokes nothing he could say was going to make them stop anyway.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, guys, we are almost twenty years old now. I'm thinking it's time that we stop hanging out on the damn park bench like a bunch of homeless people." Calleigh told Parker and Chord.<p>

"Cal, if you can come up with something better for us to do that won't get us in trouble with my sisters then be my guest." Parker replied to his girlfriend's statement.

"Wilma, do you have any idea what is wrong with Fred? He is kinda crabby today." Calleigh asked Chord.

"I have no idea what is wrong with Fred, Betty. I'm thinking that whatever his problem is you might be the cause of it because you aren't giving him enough." Chord retorted.

"Don't be stupid, Chord." Calleigh said rolling her eyes at him. Why she was friends with him she would never know.

"Seriously, what do you want to do today?" Parker asked. They had done the same thing everyday for as long as he could remember. They hung out in the park on the same damn park bench no matter what the weather was like.

"I say we go find a poker game and clean it out." Chord suggested. He was always going to suggest gambling as a means of entertainment.

"Chord, you would suggest gambling and I'm going to say no. I still haven't forgotten about spring break junior year when we had to keep you from getting your ass kicked by a bunch of bikers because you hustled them." Calleigh said putting her foot down.

"Fine then, let's go get shit faced and watch bad horror movies." Chord thought up something else that was totally like him to suggest.

"That idea has some merit. It has been quite a long time since we got drunk and made fun of bad horror films." Parker said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"If I didn't love you two I wouldn't do half of the shit that I do with you. It just so happens that Eric isn't home today and Puck is off doing things that I would rather not know about. We would have the whole house to ourselves." Calleigh informed them.

"You actually like this idea?" Chord asked her pleasantly surprised. Normally she shot down all of their ideas and made them do what she wanted to do because it was less likely to get them into trouble.

"Yeah, I'm not going to pass up the chance to get drunk and make fun of bad acting. Besides that it will put us in the right frame of mind for the party that Chris is having later." Calleigh explained to them.

"I almost forgot all about Chris's party tonight." Chord was excited now that meant he would have a chance to bet on drinking games with his brother.

"I even think that Oriana is going to be there." Parker said making his eyebrows dance.

"I wish you people would give that shit a rest there is nothing going on between O and me." Chord stated firmly. It wasn't that he didn't want there to be anything between them it's just that she really didn't know that he existed in that way.

"We know that there isn't, but there should be. It is obvious to anyone who has ever seen you guys look at each other that you are totally into each other." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"She is only seventeen, I'm sure that she much rather be with a guy her own age." Chord argued.

"Too bad the perfect guy for her in this group that is her age is dating her sister." Parker reminded him.

"Parks, don't even think things like that O and Hank together would just be plain wrong." Calleigh said making a disgusted face at the idea of those two together.

"Seriously, like Hank would have eyes for any woman other than B." Chord agreed with Calleigh. Those two didn't agree on much so when they did it usually meant trouble for Parker.

"All I'm saying is she has been clinging to him like a little lost puppy since he saved her life back in the spring." Parker threw up his hands in a sign of defeat he couldn't even point out the facts without his two best friends jumping on his ass.

"I'm sure that Hank would just leave B after it took him so long to get her to agree to go out with him." Chord rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Come on, we can continue this discussion at my place where there is booze. I find that we have all of our more enlightening conversations when we are half in the bag." Calleigh said grabbing hold of both of their hands. That was about the only way to get them to listen to her.

* * *

><p>"I know that this is going to come as a huge fucking shock to you guys, but I'm bored out of my fucking mind." Paige said she was sitting on her couch with her feet up on the coffee table.<p>

"You're not the only one, Paige, it seems that we haven't had anything to do ever since they vanquished Greg." Dom replied running his hands over his face.

"Maybe we should do something useful like go on a demon killing spree." Jack suggested. That was something that Paige would suggest but anything was better than sitting around doing nothing. None of them were wired to sit around and be idle.

"I'm thinking that it's still not the best idea for me to show my face in the underworld there is no telling what kind of price is on my head down there." Savannah reminded him.

"You can stay here then, you weren't really invited to go anyway." Jack replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"It's a bad idea, Jack, we shouldn't mess with demons when they are leaving us alone." Alan of course was going to side with Savannah, but that was only because she controlled his sex life.

"Phil, you're being pretty quiet today, penny for your thoughts?" Paige asked him.

"Nothing that I want to share with you guys you would only make fun of me if you knew what I was thinking about." Brady replied. He didn't need them on his case about Hailey. He was scared shitless that she was going to choose to be with Dante over him.

"I'm sure it has something to do with a blonde that happens to be the same height as Tinker Bell." Alan teased him.

"You really shouldn't make those damn Tinker Bell jokes they really piss Hails off." Brady informed him.

"She's my cousin, it's my God given right to be able to piss her off." Alan replied like it was no big deal.

"Seriously, what's on your mind, Phil?" Dom asked his best friend.

"Hailey wants me to make love to her, but I won't do it unless she breaks things off with Dante. I'm scared that she is going to choose him over me." Brady opened up to them. He knew that they wouldn't leave him alone until he told them what was bothering him.

"Did she say those words exactly?" Savannah asked him.

"She said that she wanted me to be her first, I'm the one who told her that I wouldn't just make love to her like it was no big deal." Brady answered her.

"Brady, you both have it bad for each other. I assure you that you have nothing to worry about she is going to pick you over Dante." Paige assured the idiot that she called her uncle.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Brady asked. It was a hell of a thing when a cupid had to get advice on his love life from everyone else.

"Because of the way you two worded things. She didn't just say that she wanted to screw you she told you that she wanted you to be her first. And there can be no doubt in her mind about how much you care about her because you told her that you wanted to make love to her." Paige couldn't believe that she had to explain this to Brady of all people.

"Paige can read more into word choice than anyone that I know. I would trust her if I were you she was only the best cop ever." Dom advised his best friend.

"I don't even want to know how the fuck we end up having conversations like this." Jack said shaking his head.

"We have conversations like this because we have nothing else to do." Alan supplied helpfully.

"Al, you're not helping here, dude." Jack replied rolling his eyes at Alan.

"Which, brings us back to why this whole conversation started. I am bored as fuck and anyone who can come up with anything to do is more than welcome to start making suggestions." Paige said bringing the conversation full circle.

"Paige, there is really nothing for us to do. It's not like we have lives outside of magic right now." Jack reminded her.

"Do me a favor and don't remind me of that little fact, Jackie." Paige replied with a sigh.

"Look there is nothing that we can do to change that right now. The best thing we can do right now is stay loose in case we're needed and go from there." Alan suggested.

"You actually have good ideas once we get you to stop being crabby." Savannah told her boyfriend.

"Crabby is a way of life for that boy." Jack scoffed.

"Jack, if you start on me I will give Savannah free reign to talk about that fucking pie." Alan warned him.

"You wouldn't dare." Jack said locking eyes with his cousin.

"Of course I would." Alan said a hint of a grin playing on his face.

"I hate you sometimes." Jack replied.

"The feeling is mutual." Alan retorted.

"I imagine that this is what it looks like when my dad and Uncle Hank get into it." Paige commented rolling her eyes.

"I don't think that Chris and Hank are a childish as those two are." Brady told her seriously.

"Only we could have a serious discussion about who is more childish." Dom said shaking his head.

"Dom, you know by now what we're all like and yet I still see you hanging out with us. That really doesn't say much for you." Paige told him.

"I'm here because you're here and I don't care how crazy that makes me." Dom replied he sounded pretty fucking cheesy.

"Dom, do me a huge favor and just shut up and never say anything like that again." Paige told him. That girl really didn't have a romantic bone in her body.

* * *

><p>Jake was sitting in the living room of Phoebe and Coop's condo he jumped when his dad walked into the room effectively scaring the hell out of him. "Dad, you have really got to stop sneaking around the house like you're some sort of fucking ninja. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." He said grasping his chest.<p>

"Little Coop, I think that you're being just a tad bit on the dramatic side." Coop said ruffling his son's hair.

"Well, I'm not the one scaring the fuck out of people." Jake protested.

Coop just smirked at him and shook his head. "Have you seen your brother today?" he asked him.

"I'll tell you what I told Prue when she was looking for him. Just because he's my twin does not mean I know where he is at all times." Jake replied with a sigh. It was a shame that these people thought he kept tabs on his brother.

"A simple no would have been fine, son." Coop replied with a laugh. Just then the boy in question walked through the door. "Where have you been, Greg?" he asked his youngest son.

Greg had a basketball tucked under his arm. "I was down at the courts shootin' some hoops with Chase and Ricky." He answered his father.

"Are you sure?" Coop asked him sternly.

"I tell one little white lie about going to the underworld and now I get treated like I'm the problem child all of a sudden." Greg ranted.

"It's not all of a sudden, you have always been the problem child." Coop quipped.

"Mom, your husband thinks he's funny and he hurt my feelings." Greg yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Coop, I know that teasing our baby boy is fun for you, but I wish you wouldn't do that." Phoebe said coming into the room.

"Gee, mom, I was just asking him where he has been all morning. I had to make sure that we won't have a repeat of the last demon incident." Coop said sarcastically.

"Were you in the underworld?" Phoebe asked her youngest son sternly.

Greg rolled his blue eyes. "No, mom, I was playing basketball with Ricky and Chase."

"Dude, maybe if you didn't lie to them all the time they would believe you." Jake suggested.

"Shut up, Coop, I'm sorry that I can't be the golden boy like you." Greg shot at his brother.

"I'm not the golden boy you have me confused with our cousin." Jake replied he loved giving his brother hell.

"Which cousin?" Greg asked mostly to get the heat off of him.

"Mr. Twice Blessed Pain in the Ass," Jake replied like it was no big deal.

"You're a really big ass, Coop." Greg told his brother flipping him off.

"At least I can admit to what I am." Jake smirked at him.

"Boys, don't start." Phoebe told them firmly.

"I should have just gone shopping with Prue." Jake muttered shaking his head.

"I should have stayed down at the court." Greg mumbled under his breath.

"Coop, you're getting pretty desperate if you want to go shopping with your sister." Coop chuckled.

"I was just fine until everyone came in here and disturbed my peace. I wasn't bothering anyone." Jake said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Coop, I can always check you into the loony bin." Greg offered.

"Just checking yourself and Prue in would be enough for me." Jake replied.

"Greg, seriously were you in the underworld?" Phoebe asked her son. She knew what he was trying to do she had grown wise to his ways a long time ago.

"No, mom, and if it makes you feel better I will start getting signed statements from the people I hang out with so you know I was where I said I was going to be." Greg replied sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, Gregory, this is your fault. You are the one who screwed up. If we thought that we could trust the things that you are saying it wouldn't be a big deal." Coop reasoned with him.

"That's bullshit, Prue and Coop go into the underworld all the time and you don't make this big of a deal out of it." Greg protested.

"Your brother and your sister don't go alone the way you did. You have to understand that we are only coming down on you so hard because we don't ever want to lose you." Phoebe explained to him.

"Because Prue and Coop are always right and I'm always wrong." Greg spit out bitterly.

"Dude, just give the middle child syndrome a rest for a little while, I have a headache." Jake begged him.

"You are a jerk." Greg told him but he was smiling.

"I already told you that I admit to what I am, you're the one who has the problem in that area." Jake replied.

"Dork face," Greg said sticking his tongue out.

"Man whore," Jake fired back good-naturedly.

"Kept bitch," Greg was always giving him shit because Lilly was older than him.

"You got that shit right, when Lilly becomes an accountant she is going to keep me up while I finish law school." Jake replied like it didn't bother him.

"That's it, I give up there is no way that I can insult you." Greg said throwing his hands up in defeat and stomping off to his room.

Jake sat on the couch with a big smirk on his face. "And that is how it's done. If I don't let him bother me then he doesn't get his happy feeling." He explained to his parents.

"Well played, Little Coop, very well played." Coop said bumping knuckles with his son.

"What are you doing today?" Phoebe asked him.

"Hanging out around here I guess, that is until later Chris is having a party tonight." Jake answered her.

"I don't want to know what goes on at those parties so I'm not going to ask." Phoebe said shaking her head.

"It's a good thing because we have a pact that says we can't talk about it." Jake replied seriously.

Coop busted out laughing. "Coop, my boy, you are too damn funny for your own good sometimes."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had to throw in a scene with all of the future kids it has been far too long since we have seen them. Mel seems to be getting a little bit better. Hmm, the older kids are in a mess again and they don't even seem to realize it. They are basically in an alternate reality of what could have happened if things had turned out differently in the past. This was actually a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Until next time please review.


	4. Another Day In Paradise

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Another Day In Paradise<p>

"Penny for your thoughts, Ricky?" Patty asked her boyfriend when she sat down across from him at their usual lunch table.

Ricky wore a look that was a cross between concerned and frustrated. "The thoughts I'm having right now are worth a lot more than a penny." He replied biting his lip.

"What's wrong, Snuffy?" Patty asked him he wasn't known for being quiet and brooding.

"I can't explain it, I have this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's not really like I'm sick to my stomach, but I still get this sense that I should be worried about something." Ricky explained to her.

"I'm sure that it's nothing but nerves because you have to get up in front of the entire graduating class and make a speech." Patty assured him with a slight smirk.

"You're really enjoying the fact that you beat me out for valedictorian, aren't you?" Ricky asked her with a chuckle.

"I'm not really enjoying it, but I seem to recall that we made a bet the summer before freshman year about who would end up being first in our class when we graduated." Patty reminded him.

"You're really enjoying the hell out of yourself then, because you won that stupid bet." Ricky rolled his eyes and laughed harder.

"That bet became null and void about a year and a half ago." Patty pointed out to him.

"How?" Ricky asked her arching one of his dark black eyebrows.

"You don't remember what the stakes were?" Patty asked him with a smile on her face.

"I honestly can't say that I do remember what the stakes were, I'm not Troy or Chord." Ricky answered her.

"The stakes were that the winner got to kiss the loser and the loser couldn't do anything about it." Patty explained to him.

"I can see where those stakes would be void now." Ricky agreed nodding his head.

"I get to kiss you whenever I want to anyway and you don't raise any objections to it." Patty said leaning over the table and capturing his lips with hers.

" I don't know what possessed us to make such a stupid ass bet with stakes like that." Ricky said, but then again at fifteen they had still been denying that they had feelings for each other.

"I think that that was both of us subconsciously admitting that we had feelings for each other that we weren't willing to act on because we were afraid of ruining our friendship." Patty replied.

"I think that you are right yet again, my love." Ricky said taking her hand and kissing it. He didn't care how cheesy that sounded. He loved her with all of his heart and he didn't care who knew about it.

* * *

><p>Bianca let out a loud wolf whistle as she walked up to the construction site where Henry was putting a couple hours in before they had a little bit of time to themselves. She had brought him a little snack because she knew that he would be starving after all the damn work that he had done.<p>

"Don't you whistle at me like that, I'm not some piece of meat for you to drool over." Henry said turning to smirk at her. The reason she was whistling was apparent, he had no shirt on and his tanned well toned muscles were sweat slicked with the sun glistening off of them.

"When you walk around looking like that I get to whistle at you all I want to. Besides I have to stake a claim on what's mine. I don't want any other woman getting any ideas about having her way with my boyfriend." Bianca said standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, I have eyes for no women but you." Henry said when they finally broke apart.

"I brought you a snack, I thought you might be hungry." Bianca replied handing him a cheeseburger.

Henry unwrapped the burger and dug right in. "Thank you for this, I thought I was going to die of starvation. There is no way in hell that Wy could survive out here with the way he has to eat." He chuckled.

"You about ready to go?" Bianca asked him hopefully. It had been about three weeks since they had got to spend any quality time together.

"I'm the assistant foreman on the project I can come and go as I please. Just let me tell Uncle Derek that I'm taking off for the day." Henry replied before throwing the last bite of his burger in his mouth.

Bianca shook her head at him. "Boy, you didn't eat that shit you inhaled it."

"I've only been here four hours and I've already worked my ass off." Henry replied like she should have thought about that before she made a comment about how fast he ate.

"I thought you said you were the assistant foreman for this project?" Bianca asked him sounding confused.

"I am the assistant foreman, I use that excuse to come and go when I feel like it. That doesn't mean I don't work as hard as everyone else does though." Henry explained wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Forgive my blatant ignorance on the matter." Bianca teased him.

"You're lucky that I love you." Henry said dipping his head to kiss her.

"You're lucky that I just kinda like you." Bianca said snuggling closer to his side.

"If that is how you feel then I'm pretty sure that you have two more sisters that would enjoy my company." Henry replied making his eyebrows dance.

"I totally agree, I'm sure that Maria wouldn't think twice about leaving her husband for you. I would try to set you up with O, but I'm pretty sure that she is too struck with Chord to even know that you exist." Bianca handed his shit right back to him.

"Oh, damn the luck, here I was hoping that I would get the chance to date a woman my own age." Henry said snapping his fingers.

"You like older women and you know it." Bianca said nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"I do like older women, so I guess I will have to settle for Maria." Henry laughed. They both knew that he was just fucking with her now.

"I love you, goofball." Bianca said laughing at him.

"I love you too, princess." Henry said leaning down to give her better access to his lips.

"Don't be guilty of calling me princess again." Bianca replied slapping his arm playfully.

"Well, I didn't think you would react well to me calling you bitch." Henry grinned at her.

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing." Bianca replied with a smile. Henry could only shake his head at her there was seriously no telling what was going to come out of her mouth at any given time.

* * *

><p>"I really wish that I wasn't stuck here with you four this afternoon." Mel said with a sigh. She knew that they were just trying to help her, but this really wasn't her idea of a good time.<p>

"Hanging out with you isn't my idea of a good time either, sunshine." Paige told her niece sarcastically.

"Hey, the last thing that I need today is you two getting into who can be more sarcastic." Piper warned them both.

"Mel, do you feel any better?" Phoebe asked her niece wanting to know if they were helping or not.

"I don't think I've seen enough to be able to tell yet." Mel replied honestly.

"Well, I suggest that we see what's next then." Prue retorted with a smug smirk. She knew that being stuck here with them was not fun for Mel at all.

"I don't have a choice as long as you people are holding me hostage." Mel rolled her eyes.

_Mel looked to be about twelve years old in this memory. She was sitting on the couch watching Tv when Chris plopped down next to her. He wore a sullen look on his face and he didn't appear to be in the mood to talk at the moment. _

"_What's wrong, Chrissy?" Mel asked her older brother. _

"_I really don't want to talk about it right now, Lyn." Chris replied giving her a weak smile. _

_Mel looked at her brother with concern in her eyes. "I think that it might help you if you talked about it." She told him. _

"_Ok, Julie broke up with me again." Chris admitted to his sister. _

"_Chris, if she can't see what a great guy you are then she doesn't deserve you." Mel replied bluntly. Even at a young age she wasn't known for mincing her words. _

"_I think I love her though." Chris reasoned with her. _

"_I promise you that what you're feeling right now is not love it's lust." Mel said patting his shoulder gently. _

_Chris arched his eyebrow and looked at his little sister like she had lost her mind. "What do you know about lust?" _

"_I only know what I see on TV." Mel retorted. She was trying to make her brother laugh. _

_Chris laughed despite himself and shook his head at her. "That is why I love you so much, Mel." _

"_I can't help it that I only speak the truth." Mel said with a shrug. _

"_What have you been watching on TV?" Chris asked. He was pretty sure that someone needed to monitor her viewing habits. _

"_Soap operas." Mel told him like it was no big deal. _

"_Aunt Paige has obviously rubbed off on you too." Chris said sounding highly amused. _

"_You watch soap operas?" Mel asked her big brother with her mouth hanging open. _

"_That's our little secret." Chris said holding his pinky out to her._

_Mel linked pinky fingers with him. "I won't ever tell anyone else, Chris." _

"_That's my girl." Chris said pulling her into a hug. _

"_Hey, Chris" Mel said after a moment. _

"_What, Mels?" Chris asked her. _

"_Do you want me to kick her ass for you?" Mel asked him and she was being dead serious. _

"_B already offered, but I think that she might like your help." Chris replied shaking his head. _

"The point of that was what?" Mel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mel, your brothers need you just as much as you need them. Actually I think that they need you more than you need them. You can make them see reason and they listen to you whether they realize it or not." Piper explained to her.

"Mom, they don't need me I'm a weakness for them. Demons know that they will go out of their fucking minds if they do anything to me." Mel argued.

"Mel, your brothers wouldn't be as strong as they are now if they didn't have you." Prue tried reasoning with her. She knew that her little sisters made her stronger and she was speaking from experience.

"Demons know that I'm the weakest out of the three of us so they pick on me." Mel replied.

"Mel, you're anything but weak." Paige told her and she looked at her like she had lost her mind for even thinking something like that.

"When to compared to Wyatt and Chris I am and that is why I find myself in the mess that I am now." Mel said admitting that Ken had really fucked her up.

"How do you mean, sis?" Piper asked her daughter.

"The Source sent Ken after me because he knew that Wyatt and Chris wouldn't be able to function if something happened to me." Mel explained to her.

"Mel, I had no idea." Piper felt her heart breaking even more than it already was.

"There's a lot that you don't know about everything that has gone on." Mel told her with an apologetic look on her face.

"What is going on, Mel?" Piper asked her.

"Mom, I've been lying to you for awhile now." Mel said she couldn't bring herself to meet her mother's eye when she said that. She knew that she had just pretty much crushed her mother's image of her.

"About what?" Piper asked while glaring at her.

"Mom, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm depressed and I've been taking pills for that for awhile now. I know that you might have heard a little bit about the antidepressants when I was in the hospital." Mel told her.

"I did, but I was waiting to see if you were going to tell me about them." Piper replied.

"I haven't actually gone to a class this semester. I switched to online classes. On the days that I'm supposed to be in class I help Uncle Henry get his paperwork caught up and things like that." Mel explained to her.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell, I don't even know what to say to you right now. I never thought that you would lie to me about something like that. I expect your brothers to lie to me about certain things, but you and I used to be able to tell each other things." Piper said glaring at her.

"I stopped telling you things, because I thought that you would be disappointed in me." Mel said looking her mother in the eye for the first time in a long time.

"Why did you think that I would be disappointed with you?" Piper asked her.

"Because, I haven't been strong like you raised me to be." Mel said looking down at the floor.

"Baby, I could never be disappointed in you for being human. It's ok not to be strong all the time. There would be something wrong with you if you didn't break down every now and then." Piper said taking her in her arms. It had been such a long time since Mel had opened up to her like this.

"I'm disappointed in myself though, there was a time when I thought that I could handle anything and now I can see that that isn't the case." Mel replied.

"Mel, having feelings doesn't make you weak, it just makes you human." Phoebe assured her niece.

"I feel like it makes me weaker than I can afford to be." Mel admitted.

"Melinda Paige, I promise you that we are going to get you through this and things will get better." Paige assured her niece. She hated seeing her hurting the way that she was.

* * *

><p>"Come on stupid, what the fuck are you doing running up the stairs? If you had any good sense you would be going out the front door." Parker yelled at the TV before taking a sip out of his beer.<p>

"The bitch is blonde I don't know what else you expect. You know as well as I do that blondes don't have any good sense." Chord chimed in.

"Chord, your sister is blonde and I'm pretty sure that she would kick your ass if she knew that you just said that." Calleigh pointed out to him. Really they found what they were doing to be an acceptable use of their time and that was pretty fucking sad.

"So is her boyfriend and that should tell you a lot. Wy really isn't known for having a lot of good sense." Chord pointed out to her.

"Huck doesn't have any good sense either, but the last time I checked he was dark headed." Calleigh reasoned with him.

"This is round five hundred in the Betty vs. Wilma fight. I don't know when Wilma is going to figure out that Betty is smarter than he is." Parker said speaking into the remote like it was a microphone.

"Wilma and I aren't fighting right now, we are merely having a discussion." Calleigh assured him.

"I agree with what Betty just said." Chord said robbing Parker of having his fun.

"That is something to the best of my knowledge Wilma and Betty never agree." Eric said walking into the room.

"Wilma and Betty like each other more than they like to let on." Parker replied.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Calleigh asked her father. She looked a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights. Eric wasn't supposed to be home right now and here they had a cooler full of booze in the living room.

"It's one of the perks of owning your own business, you get to come and go as you please. And the last time I checked I live here and I get to come home anytime that I want to." Eric explained to her sounding highly amused.

"Whatever you say, Eric." Chord agreed nodding his head vigorously.

Eric threw back his head and laughed. "Relax, I'm not going to give you guys a hard time about what you're doing right now. You are all almost twenty years old, you get to do what you want to do."

"You're a dad we can't just know that you aren't going to bust us." Parker reasoned with him.

"Park, you've met me, you know that Calleigh is pretty much the one that raised me not the other way around." Eric pointed out to him.

"You have a good point." Parker replied after a moment.

"So, what are you guys doing right now?" Eric asked not quite sure what they were doing and he wasn't really sure that he wanted to know.

"We're getting drunk and watching bad horror movies." Calleigh explained to her father.

"That sounds like fun, one of you give me a beer and I'll see if I can do this right." Eric ordered.

Chord handed him a beer. "Now the object of this exercise is to make fun of the acting and bad special effects."

"That sounds like something that I can do." Eric said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Dad, I promise that we'll be out of here by the time that Huck gets home." Calleigh swore to him. This was just about the last thing her little brother needed to see he was only fifteen and he would get the wrong idea.

"Cal, this is no big deal. Puck probably won't be home for a while yet." Eric assured her. That was just like his daughter to always be worried about her little brother.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again why I let you talk me into coming down here." Jake told his brother as he bounced a basketball.<p>

"Because, we both had to get away from mom and dad." Greg replied.

"No, you had to get away from mom and dad and for some odd reason you couldn't do that alone." Jake corrected him.

"Think of it how you want to." Greg said rolling his eyes.

Jake chucked the ball at his younger brother's head, but Greg caught it without difficulty. "You are such an ass when you want to be." He teased him.

"I know that I'm an ass, but that makes you an even bigger ass because I learned from the best." Greg replied just as teasingly.

"Did I say ass? I meant to say bitch, you clearly take after Prue." Jake retorted with a grin on his face.

"Oh, that was really fucking cute, Coop." Greg said flipping his brother off.

"Don't fuck with me, Cody." Jake replied conversationally.

"Don't call me Cody, you know that I don't like it." Greg replied.

"You just made my point about taking after Prue she doesn't like to be called by her given name either." Jake chuckled.

"I don't like it because mom and dad thought they were being cute when they named us Cooper and Cody." Greg informed him.

"We were named after dad and his brother I'm the older brother so my name is Cooper and you're the younger brother so your name is Cody." Jake explained to him like he was dense.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Coop." Greg replied glaring at him.

"Don't act like you're stupid and I won't talk to like you are, Cody," Jake couldn't pass up pissing him off just one more time.

"I really don't think you're funny, jerk off." Greg could feel his temper rising.

"I happen to think that I'm hilarious." Jake was laughing and his blue eyes were dancing with mischief.

Greg couldn't help thinking that his brother happened to be in love with himself. "Dude, get a fucking room." He muttered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jake asked him.

"I rather not see your self loving so if you could do that in your own room that would be great." Greg replied.

"Man, we seriously have to get you laid." Jake told him seriously.

"That would be nice, too bad my top choice for that job is married." Greg shrugged.

"Dude, you really have to get over your obsession with Maria it's only going to get you killed." Jake chuckled.

"I should have said almost married." Greg corrected his previous statement.

"I don't want to know about your obsession with Donnie either. As a matter of fact I don't even want to know if you two have talked to each other lately. If I don't know then I don't have to feel guilty every time I look at Troy." Jake replied seriously.

"Coop, Donnie and I haven't done anything together in a while." Greg assured him.

"Define a while." Jake challenged him.

"A month," Greg replied a smirk coming to his face.

"See, that right there is one of those things that I don't want to know about." Jake replied sticking his fingers in his ears.

"If you don't want to know then don't ask me questions." Greg replied like he should have thought of that already. He smirked at how childish his brother was being and here he was supposed to be the oldest out of the two of them.

* * *

><p>Chris lie back on his bed panting. His body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. "Jesus Christ, Rach, remind me to never go that long without giving you any again." He joked with her.<p>

"You don't have to worry about that, because I never want to go that long without you giving me any." Rachel replied laying her head on his chest. That was how she knew he was a keeper he never pulled away from her after sex.

Chris leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "You were amazing, babe."

"You were pretty damn good yourself." Rachel retorted.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to spend as much time as I would like with you lately." Chris apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, I know that you have to do your job. The doesn't make me miss you any less, but I do feel safer knowing that you are out there getting the bad guys." Rachel assured him. She didn't want him to feel guilty about not seeing her more often.

"But I am sorry, I'm sorry for every minute I've missed holding you in my arms." Chris told her sweetly.

"I love you, Christopher." Rachel said kissing him passionately.

"I love you too, Rach." Chris replied.

"Do you have any clue who is coming to your little party tonight?" Rachel asked him.

"All the usual suspects." Chris informed her.

"I think that means we should probably move all the furniture out of the living room and put bean bags out there to sit on." Rachel commented.

"That would probably be a good idea, you know how Hank and Tyler get when they get into one of their arm wrestling competitions." Chris agreed with her.

"I just cleaned that fucking living room two days ago." Rachel groaned.

"You cleaned for me?" Chris asked her. He was touched by the gesture.

"Yes, I know how OCD you are and you haven't had time to clean with how much you've been working, so I figured that I would do it for you and help you out." Rachel explained to him.

"Rach, that was so sweet. Thank you, baby." Chris said kissing her again.

"I like to do what I can to help you keep your sanity." Rachel laughed at the pout he fixed on his face.

"Yeah, I know that I have a problem, but you are going to have to talk to my mother about that because she is the one that I got it from." Chris chuckled. He could admit that he had OCD Piper on the other hand was another story entirely.

"I'm not going to try to talk to Aunt Piper about her OCD because I see that one ending badly." Rachel replied. She knew what was good for and locking horns with Piper did not make the list.

"Trying to talk to my mom about her OCD is like trying to talk to Aunt Prue about her massive ego." Chris agreed with her.

"I like that we can spend so much time apart and still talk about nothing." Rachel said snuggling into his strong embrace.

"That is because you and I are meant to be together no matter what." Chris swore to her.

"I really like the sound of that." Rachel agreed closing her eyes. It was easy to feel warm and loved when she was in his arms. The problem was she didn't get to feel those arms around her as much as she would like to.

* * *

><p>"Hails, it looks like you have something on your mind that you need to talk about." Carly told her cousin. They were all sitting around the living room at Paige and Henry's house.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carly." Hailey denied.

"I bet that it has something to do with a certain half cupid that we all know and love." Emily said making her eyebrows dance.

"Don't be disgusting I'm just lost in thought right now." Hailey replied. They were known to make a big deal out of nothing from time to time.

"Hails, if there is something that you need to talk about I'll listen to you. You can forget those nosey asses." Patty offered helpfully.

"Brady wants me to choose between him and Dante." Hailey admitted.

"And you're having a hard time choosing which one is better for you?" Val asked her. There was more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice when she spoke.

"Val, just because Mel is driving you insane does not mean that you get to be a bitch to the rest of us." Carly told her.

"It's not that I'm having a hard time choosing who's better for me. It's just that I know that I'm going to hurt one of them and I really don't want to do that." Hailey replied.

"Hails, you're going to hurt one of them anyway. You'll hurt Brady if you don't choose and you'll hurt Dante if he ever finds out that you've been seeing Brady behind his back." Penny pointed out to her logically.

"Hails, you can't have everything. You have to pick one of them or it doesn't have to be either one. You just have to make a choice." Ricky told her. He really wasn't being very helpful at the moment.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Carly said rolling her eyes at him.

"Hay, I really don't know why you are agonizing over this, whichever one you pick is going to end up hurting you." Mia reasoned with her. She was still really gloomy but Billy was lightening her up some.

"That's not true, Hailey, you know that you can't listen to everything that Mia says." Chase spoke up.

"Chase, who would you pick?" Hailey asked knowing that it would put him on the spot.

"Hoyt doesn't have the problem of having to pick between two people he can't even get a girl to look at him." Billy cracked. He sent a quick smirk in Chase's direction and he flipped him off in return.

"Hails, you can't go off of what someone else would do. You have to do what is right for you." Patty told her cousins seriously.

"I guess I should rephrase my earlier statement. I know for a fact who I want to be with I just don't know how to let the other guy down gently.

"Which one did you pick?" Val asked her out of curiosity.

"Which one do you think?" Hailey asked her in reply.

"Brady," Val answered her.

"You would be right on that one. I love the way that Phil makes me feel; he is a really great guy. Then again so is Dante and I hate like hell that I have to hurt him." Hailey commented.

"Honey, letting him loose now will save his heart a whole lot of hurt down the road." Patty advised her.

"It will hurt him less if you cut him loose now than if you wait and he gets even more attached to you." Ricky chimed in.

"Have you two ever considered doing relationship counseling?" Carly asked them with an arched eyebrow.

"You're so fucking funny that I forgot to laugh." Patty said chuckling humorlessly.

"Thanks, Sis, I knew that you loved me." Carly said giving her a cheesy grin.

" There are times when I wish like hell that I could kill her." Patty commented rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I let you guys talk me into this bullshit." Paige said. They were out on the golf course for lack of anything else to do.<p>

"You're having fun and you know it." Alan said pinching her cheek.

"Al, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just because we're out in public doesn't mean she won't kick your ass." Jack cautioned his cousin. Not that he wouldn't like to see Paige kick his ass.

"Paige is always going to kick someone's ass it is a fact of life that we have all grown used to." Savannah pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"This can no longer be ignored." Dom announced in a serious voice. "Phil, why do you keep looking at your phone every five seconds?" he asked his best friend.

"Maybe I'm waiting on a call." Brady replied cryptically.

"Phillip, what did you do?" Paige asked him.

"I didn't do anything." Brady retorted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Then what kind of call are you waiting on?" Savannah asked. She considered it her personal mission to know what those boys were up to at all times.

"Maybe I'm waiting on Hailey to call." Brady admitted.

"Phil, she is going to choose you there is no question about it. I wish you would stop worrying. You're a great guy and she is smart enough to be able to see that." Paige reasoned with him.

"I don't think I like reasonable Paige. I definitely like unpredictable Paige better." Brady groaned. Anytime his niece started making sense he knew that he was in trouble.

"Unpredictable Paige is a hell of a lot more fun than reasonable Paige, but Unpredictable Paige gets me in a lot of trouble with both of our parents." Jack agreed with his cousin.

"Plain old Paige Halliwell is going to knock you upside your stupid head if you don't shut the fuck up." Paige said glaring at them. It was beyond her why they all insisted on fucking with her they knew that she wouldn't mess with them.

"Paige, do you ever get tired of being violent?" Savannah asked her with a grin. She knew that that question would piss her off.

"Do you ever tire of getting on my nerves?" Paige asked in reply with her eyebrow arched.

"Touché," Savannah said. The girl had a point she couldn't really argue with her on that one.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remind me again why we agreed to do this." <em>Wyatt begged Liz. They were in Triquetra having lunch with Donnie and Troy.

"_Because, Troy wanted us to." _Liz replied.

'_Lizzie, I don't think he knows we're here." _Wyatt of course was referring to the way that Troy and Donnie were staring into each other's eyes.

"_From what I understand you and I do the same thing." _Liz pointed out to him.

"_There is no way that we are that bad." _Wyatt being a Halliwell had to argue he couldn't just accept what she said.

"You two don't get enough of each other? You have to hold silent conversations now too?" Troy asked his little sister and her boyfriend in a joking tone.

"Troy, you've met those two, I think you know the answer to that already." Donnie pointed out to her fiancé.

"I know that you two aren't going to talk about us." Liz told her with an arched eyebrow.

"Lizzie, there is no way that Donnie and I are as bad as you and Wyatt." Troy argued.

"I think that you two might be worse than us." Wyatt replied. No one would ever be worse than him in Liz no matter what world they were in.

"I don't think so, Halliwell." Donnie disputed.

"You think what you want and I'll think what I want." Wyatt said compromising on the issue.

"Damn, Lizzie, you really have that boy trained." Donnie chuckled.

"I can't take credit for that. He is a Halliwell man if he wants to survive around Halliwell women he has to learn to keep his mouth shut." Liz chortled.

"You've got that shit right, my baby sister scares the hell out of me and she is only fifteen." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Mel is actually almost sixteen, but I don't know why I thought you would know something like that." Liz replied rolling her eyes.

"That one hurt, Lizzie, you know that it's not nice to make fun of me. I'm not a well man, I have a bad knee now." Wyatt said sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

Liz leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much, you fucking goofball." Her brown eyes sparkled just from looking at him.

"I love you too, Lizzie." Wyatt replied.

"Yeah, there is no one in hell that we are as bad as you two." Troy said pulling a face.

"I agree, there is no way we are that bad." Donnie said nodding her head in agreement.

"You guys going to Chris' tonight?" Wyatt asked to change the subject.

"Hell yeah, no one throws a party like C. Squared." Troy answered quickly.

"He will kill you for calling him that and you know it." Liz warned her brother.

"I'm really not scared of that particular Halliwell male." Troy replied like it was no big deal.

"You're not scared of me either." Wyatt pointed out to him.

"Hell no, it's your oldest cousin that scares the fuck out of me." Troy was referring to Henry.

"Hank is mostly harmless B saw to that a long time ago." Donnie assured him.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen how big that kid is?" Troy asked her like she was talking crazy.

"He is perfectly safe or I wouldn't let my niece date him." Donnie replied.

Wyatt snorted at that. "Yeah, I'm sure that you let B date him. B is with him because she wants to be and nobody is going to change her mind about that." He informed her.

"I know that, but I was living in my fantasy world where that girl actually listens to someone." Donnie told him.

"This is the same world where your bad ass niece and my little brother don't in trouble all the time for going to the underworld. I know that fantasy world very well." Wyatt replied like it was the most normal thing in the world to be talking about.

"I live in the world where one day my little brother will get his thumb out of his ass and ask Oriana out. We all know that he wants to so there is no use in him denying it." Liz sighed.

"You are preaching to the choir on that one. One of them needs to make a move soon or I am going to unleash Prue on their asses and we all know that she can be very pushy when she wants to be." Donnie agreed with Liz. The threat of having to deal with Prue was enough to make someone want to sort out their love life.

"I don't think Prue will even go anywhere near those two because they give her a headache." Troy threw out there.

"Trust me if Prue is bored enough she'll do it." Wyatt said. He didn't put anything past his little cousin when it came to meddling in people's love lives.

* * *

><p>"Don't you three look at me like you're so fucking pleased with yourselves for getting me to come with you today." Roman barked at his sister and his friends as they walked through the mall. It just so happened that he hadn't had anything better to do with his afternoon so he had gotten stuck with them. A sane person would have just stayed home and found something to do, but both his parents were home and it was almost worth the hell he was in now to keep from having to see them being mushy with each other.<p>

"Ro, don't be like that, you know that you enjoy shopping with us we make this fun for you." Oriana teased him pinching his cheek.

"Damn it, O, don't aggravate me right now, I'm not in the mood." Roman sulked.

"Is Mel not giving you any?" Prue asked him sounding highly amused.

"My sex life is none of your business." Roman stated firmly. Mel would kill him if he talked about their sex life.

"Roman, my cousin has no sisters so she tells me everything. I know that you two are having sex and there is no way for you to deny that." Prue said calling him on his bullshit.

"From now on instead of trying to keep things a secret I'm just going to tell Prue because it'll get around faster than if I put in a newspaper." Roman commented dryly.

"Hey now, there is no need for you to be a crabby asshole." Lilly told her brother. He was not going to ruin this shopping trip for her. Well there was really nothing that could ruin her mood when she was shopping.

"I'm not being crabby I was just stating facts, Prue has a big ass mouth and she can't keep a secret." Roman replied with a shrug.

"Ladybug, he does have you there." Oriana hated to agree with Roman, but he was right on that one.

"I know that I have a big mouth, but I know too many good things to keep them to myself." Prue reasoned. She really had an answer for everything. She didn't know why they tried to make anything on her, she was always going to best them. She had two little brothers so she had plenty of practice with that sort of thing.

"Prue, comments like that are why I love you so damn much." Lilly chuckled. Only her friend would say something like that and be dead serious about it.

"I can't help it that I speak the truth." Prue replied with a giggle of her own.

"Oh, God, now they're giggling, just shoot me now." Roman ranted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ro, next time we go out we can leave you on the mercy of the parents." Oriana retorted.

"Well, I was supposed to hang out with Mel today, but she ditched me for Charlie. Actually, I get ditched for Charlie and Ricky a lot and oddly enough it doesn't really bother me. She is in a much better mood after she has been with the two of them." Roman replied.

"Leaving him on the mercy of the old people wouldn't bother him he works for Aunt Piper and then he has Mel for a girlfriend there really isn't much that we can threaten him with." Lilly pointed out.

"I'm sure that there is something that we could do to make his life hell." Prue said like her friend was talking crazy.

"I'm pretty sure, we're doing it right now." Oriana said like that should have been obvious.

"Yeah, you make a point. No one ever wants to get shopping with us and Roman is doing that right now." Lilly agreed with her.

"You three together, seriously scare the fuck out of me." Roman said shaking his head. He couldn't say much he had willingly gone along with this.

* * *

><p>"Leave it to that girl to not be answering her phone the one damn time that I need her to." Maria grumbled throwing her phone down on the table in front of her.<p>

"Which sister are you looking for?" Lyn asked her oldest child.

"Oriana, but knowing her she is probably off somewhere with that little boyfriend of hers." Maria replied. It was very rare that she asked her to do anything for her but she really needed her for a change.

"We're not supposed to know that Oriana and Chord are seeing each other." Lyn reminded her daughter.

"Actually, you and daddy just aren't supposed to know. I think that girl might be under the impression that you're stupid." Maria replied.

"Why don't you just call B?" Lyn asked her.

"Because, I'm pretty sure that she won't answer her phone. That little hooker is probably still in bed with her husband and I don't want to think about that." Maria reasoned with her.

"What do you need your sister for anyway?" Lyn asked her.

"I need a babysitter and I didn't want to ask you." Maria admitted.

"Sophia, I don't know how many times that I have to tell you that I don't mind watching that little girl she is so good for me." Lyn reminded her yet again.

"Mom, I don't like having to ask you all the time." Maria didn't want to take advantage of her mother.

"I really enjoy spending time with her and Gus likes having her here too." Lyn knew that Maria was worried that she was putting too much on her.

"You have Gus to keep an eye on too, I don't want to put too much on you." Maria replied.

"Maria, you and your sister are eleven months apart. I'm pretty sure that I'm more than capable of taking care of the two of them after I raised you and B." Lyn chuckled.

"B and I were not that bad." Maria protested.

"You two weren't that good either and you were my good ones so that should tell you something about how bad your youngest sister and your brother are." Lyn couldn't help smiling at the look on her face.

"I was a fucking angel when compared to Oriana, I can't say that B was really bad because she wasn't but she did get into shit without telling you and dad." Maria had to set the record straight on that one.

"Gus isn't going to be anything like his brother or his youngest older sister if I have anything to say about it. I can say what I want to about you and B, but you two have always been able to take care of yourselves and stay out of trouble for the most part." Lyn mused.

"I've always maintained that B and were the good ones and B will tell anyone who will listen to her that she walks on water." Maria snorted.

"How's the baby today?" Lyn inquired about her grandson.

Maria smiled and ran her hands over her belly. "He's being very good today, and I'm thankful for that. I have no idea how the fuck to act without having bad morning sickness all day."

"I had morning sickness bad with you and with Oriana. When I was pregnant with Bianca and Chase I didn't really have that problem. Then again those two are more low maintenance like your father." Lyn informed her.

"Now Oriana and I are both high maintenance?" Maria asked like she took offense to that statement.

"You two are very high maintenance, but that is because you take after me and you're also relatively sane. B and Chase are low maintenance like your father, but they are also a tad bit on the crazy side." Lyn laughed.

"Daddy is really fucking crazy and his Frank Jr. is just as bad as he ever dared to be." Maria couldn't do anything but agree with her mother because Bianca was just like their father.

"His Frank Jr. is as bad as she is because he has never done anything to stop her and he wouldn't let me get on to her too much." Lyn replied. Actually she couldn't really say that her oldest two were bad it was the younger two that needed to be kept on a leash.

"So you really don't mind watching Lyn for me later?" Maria asked her mother.

"She is a welcome addition to this house anytime seeing how I'm going to have to contend with balls, trucks, mud, and dirt from Gus and my little grandson in the future." Lyn smiled at her.

"I knew that I loved you better than daddy for a reason." Maria returned her mother's smile.

"That's because I've got a lot more sense than your father." Lyn agreed with her.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Mel is starting to open up more and more to her mother and her aunts, it seems like this whole thing is helping a little. Hailey has finally come to a decision about who she wants to be with. I think Ricky might be the only one who has a little bit of a clue that something is going on with the older kids. The older kids have no idea that there is even anything going on most of the time they at least have a clue that something is up. Until next time please review.


	5. Trade Off

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Trade Off<p>

"I don't know how much more of this shit that I can take today." Mel grumbled she knew that they were nowhere near close to being finished.

"Honey, you seem a little bit better than you did earlier, so I think that this is helping." Piper said running a soothing hand through her daughter's hair.

"As much as I hate to admit it this is helping. You know that I just don't like to feel vulnerable in front of other people." Mel replied.

"Mel, we don't think of you as vulnerable so you don't have to worry about that." Phoebe assured her niece. At this point she would tell her anything that she wanted to hear as long as it meant that she was getting better.

"Mels, from everything that we've seen you've always been very badass." Paige said hoping to soothe her ego.

Mel couldn't help the grin that came to her face upon hearing that. "Badass happens to be one of my specialties." She said blowing air on her fingers and rubbing them on her shirt.

Prue's eyes lit up when she saw her niece do that she hadn't acted like herself in a long time. "Oh, it is, is it?" she asked her sounding highly amused.

"Of course it is that is how I keep from getting fucked with all the time. I've had suspects tell me that they rather deal with one of the boys than have to deal with me." Mel bragged.

"Ok, T.J. Hooker, you ready for the next one?" Piper asked her laughing.

"Sure, why not?" Mel replied like it was no big deal.

_In this memory Mel looked to be about sixteen years old. She was in the backyard playing catch with Henry Jr. who was eighteen at the time. _

"_Damn, Mel, you're arm is going to be stronger than mine here soon. I'm going to have to ice my hand after we get done here." Henry joked with her. He took the glove off of his right hand and shook it for added effect. _

_Mel flexed her muscles and winked at her oldest cousin. "I'm not one to brag, but I have been working out a lot lately." She replied cockily. _

"_Hey now, I've been pumping iron lately too, I wouldn't get too ahead of myself if I were you." Henry retorted with an arched eyebrow. _

"_It's your own damn fault that you let your muscles go." Mel teased him. _

_Henry got a serious look on his face. "Hey, Mel," he said. _

"_What?" Mel asked him afraid that she had said something wrong. _

"_Thanks for treating me like a real person and not like I'm going to break if you look at me the wrong way." Henry told her. _

"_Hank, I love your stupid ass and I'm not afraid to call you on your bullshit and that is never going to change." Mel assured him. _

"_Mel, you're the only one who still looks at me like I'm not damaged and broken beyond repair." Henry tried making her see how much the way she treated him meant to him. _

"_Henry, you lost your wife and then you became a ragging alcoholic, I'm not going to fucking coddle you and act like you need to be babied. I'll still knock you upside your fucking head if you get out of line." Mel knew that he just wanted to feel normal again and she was trying to help him with that. _

_Henry rewarded his cousin with a smile for her efforts. "I swear being with you makes it seem like this last fucked up year hasn't happened. You make me feel like the old me and for that I am more grateful than you will ever know." _

"_Hank, just because you have a tendency to turn to the bottle when you don't know what else to do doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you like fine china. Deep down you're still my Henry and I know nothing will ever change that. That means I know that you can handle me being a bitch to you and you won't go drowned your sorrows in a fifth of whiskey." Mel stated bluntly. _

"_This is very true. I just wish that everyone else could see that." Henry replied. _

"_Henry Victor, you have to understand that you scared the fuck out of all of us and so did B. Fuck, Chris is out of the country right now because he couldn't handle his two best friends going to pieces on him the way that you guys did. But I can promise you that you will always have me there to treat you the same no matter what happens. I just want you to remember this conversation when you finally get with B and everything is right in your world. Because I will be the one there waiting to say I told you so and you won't give a damn because you'll be so fucking happy that you can't stand it." Mel spoke passionately and from the heart. _

"_Mel, let me tell you a little secret, you're a great girl and DJ is very lucky to have you." Henry beamed at her. _

"_I do what I can." Mel replied with a shrug. _

"Mel, you sell yourself short. You were the only one who could make my stubborn ass son smile when he was going through hell." Paige told her with a smile.

"I wouldn't praise me just yet if I were you, Aunt Paige. I'm the one who is responsible for him letting Hannah in and we both know how badly that bitch shattered his already broken heart." Mel replied.

"And you were the one who helped him put it back together again." Prue stated. She knew these things because she had kept a close eye on her nieces and nephews over the years.

"Still doesn't change the fact that he wouldn't have been in that position if it weren't for me." Mel disputed shaking her head.

"That wasn't your fault, Mel, he had to learn to put his heart out there again. I sometimes think that it was a good thing that she broke his heart she taught him that he was still strong enough to handle it." Phoebe reasoned with her niece. Of course she was going to be all over anything having to do with anyone's love life.

"Really, this argument is pointless." Mel pointed out. She didn't see what the point in rehashing this was right now.

"I agree this argument couldn't be anymore pointless. Besides that I think you owe your cousin an I told you so." Paige grinned at her niece.

Mel had to smile at that. "Now that you mention it I'm pretty sure that I do owe him a very big I told you so."

"Well, once we get through here you can have it out with your cousin." Piper laughed at her.

"I'm not scared of Hank, he knows that I'm not. I'm just about the only one brave enough to tell the gorilla that he is being stupid." Mel replied not really paying attention to her word choice.

"You do realize that you just referred to yourself as brave, right?" Prue asked her niece.

Mel cocked her head to the side and got a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah, I guess I did." She said with a smile. She was starting to feel like her old self again.

* * *

><p>Jake and Greg were sitting in their aunt's restaurant for lack of anything better to do with their time at the moment. They had gotten tired out on the basketball court and now they both had to eat.<p>

Jake was studying his younger brother who had a very serious look on his face. "Penny for your thoughts, Cody?" He asked he wasn't trying to get a rise out of him this time.

"Coop, do you ever wonder what it would be like if mom and Cole had stayed together?" Greg asked him.

"I can honestly say that I never wonder about that, but that doesn't mean it's wrong that you do." Jake replied.

"I just feel like I struggle with this big part of who I am and there is no one that I can talk to about it. You and Chuck are both completely in control at all times. I honestly have moments of weakness when I think that it would be so much easier to give in to my baser instincts, but I don't because I couldn't stand to see the looks on mom and dad's faces if I did something like that." Greg explained to him.

"You don't ever give in because that's not who you are, Greg, you're as good as I am and you know that. It's ok for you to have doubts sometimes though, because God knows that I do. The one thing that I will never doubt is that dad loves us as much as he does those girls." Jake replied thoughtfully.

"Don't let this go to your head, but you're a pretty great older brother when you want to be." Greg said with a smile.

"I'm not Prue, I don't have a problem with my ego." Jake laughed and then he turned serious again. "Thanks, Greg, I'm just making this whole big brother thing up as I go along." He admitted.

"While you're making shit up I think that you should do something about your little sister before Prue does something about her and her little boyfriends." Greg advised him.

"What did Val do this time?" Jake asked rubbing his temples. Both of his little sisters gave him a fucking headache.

"I think that is one of those things that you don't want to know about." Greg replied.

"Who?" Jake asked not sure that he really wanted to know.

"It starts with a T and it ends with a Roy." Greg said he couldn't help laughing when he saw his older brother smack himself in the center of his forehead.

"Are neither one of them faithful?" Jake asked running his fingers through his hair and closing his eyes.

"I don't think so, and the kicker is they are being unfaithful with siblings. I mean we are seriously bound to talk, and trust me when I say that Val gave me details that I didn't want." Greg really found this whole situation amusing.

"You're going to find this shit funny up until the point that Troy puts his fist through your face. I'll have to hire Mel as a bodyguard for Val if Donnie ever finds out about those two. I swear you people are all conspiring to give me gray hairs before my time. The only sweet innocent sibling I have is Penny and that is only because she isn't old enough to be a holy terror yet." Jake clutched his stomach. He seriously thought that he was developing an ulcer.

Greg laughed harder. "Coop, don't be such a little pansy. Everything is going to be totally chill. They can't get mad because they are both doing the same damn thing." He assured him.

"I'm going to remind you of this very conversation when you're laid up in a hospital bed." Jake replied shaking his head.

"The only person that is going to be in the hospital is you if you don't calm down. I'm pretty sure that your blood pressure is going through the roof right now. You really should think about taking it down a notch or two." Greg said still sounding highly amused.

"You're going to think that this shit is really funny when I have a fucking stroke." Jake said banging his head lightly on the table.

"Why are you having a stroke, Cookie Dough?" Chris asked walking up behind his younger cousin and scaring the hell out of him.

"Chris, I would tell you, but you have your girlfriend with you and I'm not sure that she wants the details on this one." Jake replied.

"If we're talking about the Greg-Donnie-Troy love triangle then I know all about it." Rachel replied with a dismissive shrug.

"And you're ok with this?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Donnie is a big girl I just hope that she knows what she's doing because she is going to shatter Troy if he ever finds out about this." Rachel answered him.

"Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, this fucking family is not normal." Jake groaned.

"Coop, it's not a big deal." Greg told him again. Like somehow repeating it over and over was going to make it any better.

"Jake, just let them all do what the fuck they must and then we will get to laugh at the fallout that is going to occur." Rachel reasoned with him.

"Cody, I just want you to know that you are going to get your ass kicked." Chris said ruffling his hair.

"For some reason I can't bring myself to care right now." Greg grinned at him.

"You're talking to a brick wall on this one." Jake pointed out to his older cousin.

"He is a Halliwell, you people don't listen the best in the entire world." Rachel just threw out there.

"Rach, I just want you to realize that any children we have are going to be Halliwells too." Chris reminded her.

"Our children won't have a prayer for a hope because they will be Hoyts too. With my dad's genes there won't ever even be any use in trying to get them to listen to anything." Rachel replied like she had given the matter a lot of thought.

"I'm just thankful that you are the Hoyt that Chris chose to procreate with and not your cousin. I'm sorry, but Chris and B having a kid would be bad fucking news." Greg said just to make conversation.

"That's the first thing that I thought of when it came time to choose my girlfriend. B was at the top of the list, but then I looked at her and thought if we had kids together it would be weird for Greg, so I guess I'll have to go with Rach." Chris retorted sarcastically.

"There was no need for the sarcasm, Perry." Rachel said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Of course not, dear." Chris replied there was still a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, I can't believe that it is that fucking late." Nicole said glancing at her cell phone to check the time.<p>

"Nic, just lay back down for a little while, I'm sure that no one is going to miss you for a while." A male voice said before his arm wrapped around her.

"Timmy, I really have to go before Cole starts wondering where I am." Nicole replied.

"Nicky, what exactly are we doing right now?" Tim asked his ex-wife.

"Timmy, I'm pretty sure that what we're doing right now is known as insanity." Nicole informed him getting out of his bed.

"Then why do you keep coming back?" Tim asked her.

"I guess because, we never got any closure and I hope that that is all this is. Because A) I would be stupid to start something with you again, B) I have an infant son at home with another man, and C) I think I love my boyfriend." Nicole explained to him. She really didn't know what she was thinking with this one or how this had happened. All she knew was she had gone over there to talk to him about their kids one night and they had ended up in bed together and they had been doing that on a fairly regular basis ever since.

"Nicky, I'm here for you no matter what you decide you want to do. I just need you to know that I never stopped loving you." Tim replied locking eyes with her.

"I never stopped loving you either, but that doesn't make what we're doing right now right." Nicole reasoned with him.

"I know that this isn't right, but it isn't like you're married." Tim pointed out to her.

" I never thought that I would be the type to cheat. I swore that I would never make anyone feel the way that you made me feel." Nicole replied. She was so fucking confused at the moment that it wasn't funny.

Tim chuckled but he set his face in a stony expression when she glared at him. "The only way you have to worry about hurting him is if he finds out about this. He doesn't have to find out about what's been going on between the two of us." He told her seriously.

"I don't intend for him to ever find out about us if I can help it. I think that I have temporally lost my fucking mind. That has to be it or I wouldn't be doing this shit, I know how badly you hurt me before. Not just once, but twice mind you." Nicole sighed.

"Nicky, what do you want me to do? I can slam the door in your face if that makes it any easier for you." Tim offered helpfully.

Nicole glared at him again. "I don't think I want you to do that. You just had to come back and drop this big bombshell on me about us having another kid together. The feelings that I have for you don't just go away no matter how badly I want them to."

"I won't offer to help you in anyway then." Tim said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"You could try to not be so damn hot. I'm always going to be attracted to you and I can't help that I just have to learn to control those feelings." Nicole was going off on a rant that was more for her own benefit than for Tim's.

"I'll work on that." Tim said hiding a smirk. He knew better than to let her see him smirking. He knew what pissed her off she was the only woman that he had ever really loved after all.

"Don't be so fucking charming, Timmy, you aren't making this easy on me at all." Nicole groaned. Really she didn't know what it was that she wanted at the moment. She much rather leave things the way that they were and sort it all out later.

"I'm just not going to speak anymore." Tim said pretending to zip his lip. He smiled when Nicole shook her head at him. It was something that she had done often when they were married.

Nicole bent down to give him an innocent peck on the lips, but it turned into a steamy lip lock. "God, I love it when you smile at me like that." She was giving him a lopsided grin.

"I love you." Tim said smiling at her even wider.

"God help me, I love you too. I might see you later." Nicole said before walking out of the bedroom.

"She knows that she'll be back for more." Tim said to himself in a cocky tone.

"I heard that, Timothy." Nicole yelled back at him.

Tim shook his head. "That woman has the hearing of a fucking bat." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Matt, what the fuck are you doing in the middle of my apartment?" Paige demanded when the angel of destiny teleported in.<p>

"I just thought that you might like a little head's up about something, but I can easily go away." Matt replied throwing his hands up.

"I think that we should hear what fairy dust has to say before we toss him out." Dom made a snarky comment. He and Matt didn't like each other and they never had.

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just thought that you might like to know that this thing with the Triad is very, very close to being over. I mean it will be finished within a few days' time." He informed the pair.

"What do you get out of telling us this?" Dom asked him hotly.

Paige glared at him. "Dom, behave." She ordered through gritted teeth.

"I have just a little tip for you as well. Things aren't always what they seem." Matt said cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asked him she wasn't in the mood to play his guessing games.

"When the time is right, you'll know what it means." Matt replied.

"Matty, you know that I hate it when you get cryptic like that." Paige whined.

"Sorry, Paige, that's just the way it has to be for now." Matt told her with a shrug.

"Matt, I never did thank you properly for helping out with the Mel situation." Paige replied.

"Mel is a damn good cop and she is just reacting to the hand that fate dealt for her. I knew it was coming and I was going to fabricate something anyway." Matt said like it was no big deal.

"Thank you, just the same." Paige said seriously. She locked eyes with him for a moment and a shadow of what had once been passed over both of their faces.

"I should go." Matt said teleporting out before Paige could say anything else to him.

"Dom, why must you always turn into such a possessive jerk when he's around?" Paige asked giving him a death glare.

"Because, Paige, I had to fall for a woman who is not normal and she just happens to have two soul mates. I never know when you're going to decide that you're fed up with me and go play house with Matt." Dom reasoned with her.

"There can never be anything between Matt and I, not as long as you are in the picture. And before you break out your lawyer skills and twist my words around. What that means is I love you a hell of a lot more than I could ever love him." Paige explained to him calmly. They really were making progress if they were talking to each other like rational adults.

"What did you do to get him to drop that thing with Mel?" Dom asked but it was clear to her that there was an accusation in there somewhere.

"I don't think I like what you're implying right now." Paige shot back at him. She was still doing her best to behave like an adult in this situation, but her boyfriend was pissing her off.

Dom took a deep breath to calm himself. "You're right that was a low blow and I'm sorry. Paige, you just have to realize that when I'm in the same room as the two of you it causes me physical pain. You're the only one for him and you just admitted that you love him. I know that constantly having to choose between the two of us has to be hard on you, but I'm not going to bow out and stop trying."

"I wouldn't want you to. I acknowledge that seeing us together and knowing that we both remember every lifetime we've ever shared together can't be easy on you. Dom, Matt and I aren't good for each other at all and that is why he became an angel of destiny. That whole love triangle that we had going on was going to tear the world apart. Matt likes to think that his bowing out means that he loves me more, but in reality it's not about which one of you loves me more, it's about who I love more. It has always been you, Dom, and it always will be." Paige said speaking from her heart.

"I'm sorry that I behave like a caveman sometimes, I know how much it pisses you off when I treat you like a piece of property instead of a living breathing woman. You just have to realize that I when we first got together Matt showed me what you two had together and I sometimes forget that I don't have to compete with that." Dom apologized.

"Dom, Matt and I almost destroyed each other numerous times. The only times that we were really happy is when you were out of the picture or there were a couple time when you and I were related. As long as being with you is an option Matt and I will never work out." Paige swore to him.

"I guess when you put it like that, it makes me realize that I'm being very silly." Dom said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you more than I ever show you." Paige said staring deeply into his eyes.

"I know and I love you too." Dom said dipping his head to kiss her.

"I think that you and I just had our first adult conversation." Paige chuckled resting her forehead against his.

"I think you're right, we didn't yell at each other and you didn't throw me out of here. I would say that we are making progress." Dom agreed with a small chuckle of his own.

"That's because I'm being more like my dad and less like my mom right now." Paige pointed out to him.

"You make a pretty good point on that one." Dom said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Aren't we supposed to meet your sister and my idiots for lunch?" Paige asked him.

"Yeah, but just three of your idiots I think the fourth one has something to take care of and he is going to be running a little late." Dom replied.

"Brady, right?" Paige asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course, he has to go see Hailey. He said that it shouldn't take him very long he just wants her to know that he's thinking about her. Don't ask me about the way that boy's mind works." Dom answered her with a shrug.

"What do you say you and I kill a little time by showering together?" Paige asked him with a wicked grin on her face.

"I think that that is the best idea that you've had in a long time." Dom replied with a smirk because he knew just how long it took them to shower together.

* * *

><p>"Brady, what are you doing here?" Val asked her little brother with a very amused look on her face.<p>

Brady had hearted into the middle of his Aunt Paige's living room. He hadn't really been counting on two of his sisters being there. "I'm actually here to see Hailey." He answered her.

"Phil, did you want to go in the kitchen and talk?" Hailey asked him.

"Sure, as long as you know that we have to speak in hushed tones and communicate using hand signals." Brady joked. He knew that they had no hope of having a private conversation as long as Penny, Val, and Carly were all there.

"By all means, don't let us keep you two from having a serious conversation." Carly told them.

Hailey grabbed Brady by the arm and drug him into the kitchen. "I'm sorry about them, you know how they are though." She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for my sisters and my cousins. I know damn good and well how they all are." Brady chuckled.

"So, what brings you by?" Hailey asked him casually.

"Well, I thought that I would come over and ask you to dinner tonight." Brady informed her.

"I would like that very much." Hailey agreed quickly.

"And I was also wondering if you have made a decision?" Brady asked her. He didn't want to put any pressure on her, but he really needed to know before he went out of his mind with worry.

"You're pretty blunt when you want to be aren't you?" Hailey asked him with a grin.

"Hey, that was me trying to be subtle." Brady protested with a smile of his own.

"We really need to work on your subtly." Hailey told him in mock seriousness.

"In my own defense you have met my mother so there is no way that I can be too subtle." Brady defended himself.

"Aunt Phoebe isn't exactly known for her subtly." Hailey agreed with him.

"The woman is nosey she can't help it that she can't control her urges." Brady laughed.

"And you are just so much better at impulse control." Hailey rolled her eyes at him.

"I like to think that I keep my cupid nature under control for the most part." Brady stated not that he really believed that for a second. Paige often threatened to kill him for what he did to get her and Dom together in the first place.

"You're not as bad as Prue I'll give you that much." Hailey said like she was making a big concession for him. No one was as bad as Prue and that went without saying.

"No one is as bad as my oldest sister and you are avoiding my question." Brady replied calling her out.

Hailey grinned at him innocently. She was hoping that he had forgotten about that question. "What question was that?" she asked him.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Brady asked her again.

Hailey didn't answer him instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head down, and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him like her very existence depended on him returning her love. "What do you think?" she asked after she forced herself to pull away from him.

"I think that I better not kiss you like that anymore or your boyfriend will get jealous of me." Brady joked even though he was slightly out of breath.

"Phillip, it is impossible for you to be jealous of yourself." Hailey told him.

"Are you sure, Hails?" Brady asked her with his hazel eyes lighting up.

"Brady, I am positive. I never even put a label on what Dante and I were. You on the other hand are great boyfriend material." Hailey replied before kissing him again.

"And you are so amazing. I promise you that I am going to make you see that one of these days." Brady said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I look forward to you trying to prove that one." Hailey laughed at him.

"Trust me, I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Brady replied.

Hailey stood her tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead. "Does this mean that you're going to give me what I want?" she asked him.

"Baby, I will give you the world if that is what you want." Brady swore to her.

"Ok, you two, there will be no having sex in the kitchen we do eat in here sometimes." Carly said sticking her head into the kitchen.

"Ew, Carly just go away. I promise that you will never know anything about my sex life. I know that you like to over share when it comes to your sex life, but I don't." Hailey said flipping her off.

"Hailey, just try to remember that he is my brother. So if you could not do anything with him that I would do that would be great." Val chimed in.

"I swear trying to have a private conversation in this house is impossible." Hailey muttered resting her head on Brady's chest.

"We just got done discussing how nosey my mother is, I don't know why it surprises you that my sisters are nosey." Brady chuckled.

"Can't you make them go away?" Hailey asked him.

"If only things were that simple." Brady said kissing her on top of her head.

"Oh, we only wanted to tell you that we think you guys are cute together." Penny said of course she had to get in on the action too.

"Thanks, Pens, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm kinda trying to put the moves on my girl right now." Brady pointed out to his sister.

"By all means, don't let us stop you. We are merely here to observe." Carly said like them acting like a couple of peeping Toms wasn't a big deal.

"I'm not going to do anything to him that is remotely worth talking about with you three hovering." Hailey told them.

"That is because you have no sense of adventure." Val replied like Hailey was the one being ridiculous in this instance.

"That is because I have a little bit of respect for myself." Hailey shot back at her.

"Respect is totally overrated." Carly scoffed at her.

"They know no shame, I don't know why you're trying to talk to them like they are reasonable people." Brady reminded her.

"I know that they aren't reasonable people, I had just hoped that they would let me have a little time alone with my boyfriend." Hailey groaned.

"It's not in their DNA so we will have no such luck." Brady couldn't help laughing. Actually being around his sisters and his cousins still amazed him. He was used to them being grown up and now they were still kids themselves.

"I just keep hoping that one day they will see the light." Hailey chuckled.

"Hailey, just shut up and kiss the boy already." Penny ordered her.

"That I can do." Hailey agreed reaching up to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Henry, how they hanging?" Andy asked his brother-in-law as he stepped into his office.<p>

"Low as always." Henry replied with a smirk.

"I don't know why I ask you that question all the time you just say something perverted." Andy laughed sitting down.

"You've met my wife, her mind is always in the gutter and with as long as we've been married she has managed to rub off on me." Henry reasoned with him.

"We'll all be in sad shape if Prue ever rubs off on me." Andy told him.

"Andy, don't wish that on us normal people." Henry begged him his hands folded as if in prayer.

"Henry, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but you're not normal. You're half witch and half whitelighter." Andy reminded him.

"We can leave the half whitelighter part out. I'm a witch and that is all there is to it." Henry protested. For some reason he felt more comfortable with his witch heritage then he did with his whitelighter half.

"Henry, being a whitelighter is still part of who you are." Andy pointed out to him.

"I'm not denying that I'm a whitelighter I'm just saying that I'm much better as a witch." Henry argued.

"I will say this for you, you can write one hell of a spell." Andy said throwing him a bone.

"Of course I can." Henry said like he was crazy to think he couldn't.

"Henry, you'll never unlock your full potential until you embrace all of who you are." Andy said getting all whitelighter on him.

"Andy, please spare me the whitelighter bullshit. I really don't want to hear it." Henry told him.

"I can't help it that I'm a damn good whitelighter." Andy replied with a shrug.

"You don't have to brag." Henry retorted.

"It's not my fault that your whitelighter skills suck ass." Andy laughed at him.

"And it won't be my fault if I bust you upside the fucking head." Henry shot back.

"Hey, there is no need for the violence." Andy chuckled.

"Don't you have work to do?" Henry asked him.

"Nope, that's why I'm bothering you." Andy grinned at him.

"Oh, lucky me." Henry said throwing his hands up in the air. He couldn't even claim that he was busy because Mel had him all caught up with everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Mel seems to be doing a lot better she has even started referring to herself as brave again. Things in the other reality aren't all as great as they seemed at first. Troy and Donnie are together but they are cheating on each other. The up side is that Greg is there and he is good. For those of you who were wondering, Greg's first name is Cody because that is Coop's little brother's name. You have to love the talk that Jake and Greg had though it's a shame that they never got to be brothers and they had to enemies. I know you guys have to hate me for the Nicole and Tim thing, but they never got any closure and the feelings that they have for each other don't just go away even with time. I felt like I had to explain the relationship between Paige and Matt better so that you guys could see why he is so willing to do things for her. Brady and Hailey make a pretty cute couple if I don't say so myself. I feel like we haven't explored the fact that Henry has powers in a while and that is why I threw in the conversation between him and Andy. Until next time please review.


	6. What Never Was

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: What Never Was<p>

"Charlie, I'm telling you that I still have that fucking feeling in the pit of my stomach." Ricky told his girlfriend. He was honestly worried and he had no idea why that was. He knew that it wasn't because of the Triad they were as good as gone.

"Ricky, I honestly don't know what to tell you." Patty replied with a shrug. She didn't know what he wanted her to say.

"Ricky, you really need to stop being such a worry wart. I promise you that there is nothing wrong." Emily assured her older brother.

"If there is nothing wrong then why wasn't Chuck at work today?" Ricky asked his little sister. He didn't know if he needed to be concerned about his older siblings or not. But knowing them the way that he did it was probably a good bet that he should worry.

"For all we know he decided to take the day off and spend it with Prue. He is well known for doing that." Emily reasoned with him.

"Has anyone heard from the older kids at all today?" Ricky asked. He wasn't sure that he could remember the last time that he had heard from his older siblings.

"I haven't heard from my sister at all, but then again I don't expect to either." Chase answered him.

"Why? And you have more than one sister." Carly asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't keep tabs on Oriana because the girl tortures me and I'm glad to get a break. I don't expect to hear from Bianca until sometime tomorrow because today is her one month wedding anniversary." Chase explained to her like she was dense.

"It's really not like Prue and Jake to not check up on us." Penny said looking a Val.

"For all we know they could both be busy with work and school." Val reassured her. Though she found it a bit odd that her older sister hadn't called her all day. And she couldn't really remember seeing her at school. But they didn't always run into each other.

"Cal checks up on me at least three times a day to make sure that I haven't managed to do anything to cause myself damage." Huck said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about. Mel has probably heard from Chris and Wyatt today. We all know how they are when it comes to her." Penny said hoping that she sounded surer than she felt.

"I don't know, I mean, Wy checks up on me too and I haven't heard from him today." Billy chimed in.

"Wyatt has to get around to making his rounds he has a lot of people to keep track of and not a lot of time to do it." Carly said dismissively.

"Has anyone heard from Mel today?" Patty asked. It wasn't like her best friend not to call her, it didn't matter how crazy she was acting at the moment.

"She didn't come back to the apartment last night, so my guess is that she is either with Roman or Aunt Piper has finally had her committed." Val offered as a suggestion as to their leader's whereabouts.

"Mel is probably the only person that we shouldn't be worried about right now." Huck said helpfully.

"Do we even know that we should be worried?" Hailey asked.

"This is the older kids we're talking about of course we should be worried." Billy pointed out to her like she had lost her mind.

"I think that they know what they're doing and it would probably be best if we didn't get involved." Mia threw out there.

"Snuffy, Hailey did make a pretty good point a minute ago. We don't even know if there is anything that we should be worried about. It is possible that they have been busy with something and they just haven't had a chance to call us. For all that we know they are out looking for that last ring or whatever it is that they need." Patty pointed out to her boyfriend.

"Charlie, I'm not saying that we have to be worried about them, I'm just saying that I have a really bad feeling right now." Ricky replied.

"Would it make you feel better if we asked one of the future kids if they have heard from them today?" Patty asked him.

"Yeah, for all I know this is just some of my wolf senses acting up." Ricky replied.

"Hey, Brady, could you come here for a minute?" Hailey called out to her boyfriend.

Brady hearted in with a big smile on his face. "What do you need, baby?" he asked her.

"Brady, have you by chance heard from any of the older kids today?" Val asked her brother.

"I haven't heard a word from any of them. I think that they are still looking for that last ring. I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about though. If the Triad was going to mess with anyone right now it would be you guys since you are the ones who are supposed to defeat them." Brady replied.

"Do you think that Paige has heard from B or Chris?" Emily asked him.

"I don't know I would have to ask her. I promise you guys that if there is anything going on then I will get to the bottom of it." Brady swore to them he went to heart out but then he saw that there was a pout on Hailey's face. "What?" he asked her.

"You were going to leave without kissing me?" Hailey asked him with a smirk.

Brady walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her before planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry I can be a bonehead sometimes." He apologized.

"I know, but I think that I can forgive you." Hailey teased him.

"I'll see you later." Brady said pecking her on the lips ago.

"I better see you later." Hailey replied slapping him playfully on the arm before he hearted out.

* * *

><p>"Greg, please tell me that no one saw you come in here." Donnie said looking around her apartment warily when she saw Greg sitting on her couch.<p>

"I didn't even use my key, I shimmered in. There is no way that anyone saw me." Greg assured her.

"We'll both be in a world of hurt if you get caught here." Donnie reminded him unnecessarily they both knew what was at stake if they got caught.

"If you want me to go I can." Greg offered. The last thing that he wanted to do was leave.

"Of course I don't want you to go. I want to enjoy what time we have left together." Donnie replied.

"Donnie, I don't want to have this fight right now, but I'm begging you not to marry him." Greg pleaded with her.

"Greg, you know that I love you, but I love him too. Things would never work out between us because of our age difference." Donnie reasoned with him yet again.

"Donnie, you're only four years older than I am. I love you with all of my heart and I doubt that I will ever love anyone else as much as I love you." Greg replied. He wasn't trying to be stubborn he was just stating the facts.

"Greg, I'm begging you to just let me enjoy today with you before I have to worry about everything else." Donnie pleaded with him.

"Ok, I guess I can do that." Greg agreed. He would take what he could get when he could get it. He really had it bad for Donnie and he knew that she cared about him too; she just wouldn't let herself be happy with him.

"Now who do I have to kill to get a kiss?" Donnie asked him with a smile that she only ever used when she was with him.

"All you had to do was ask." Greg replied getting off the couch and taking her into his arms.

"Greg, I'm sorry that I'm hurting you." Donnie apologized before her lips met his.

"We have right now and we should just be thankful for that." Greg stated honestly. He would be happy with whatever time he got to spend with her.

"I am, I just need you to know that part of my heart will always belong to you." Donnie replied.

"I know that and I promise you that we will figure everything out." Greg said pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>"Chris, why are you moving your couch?" Liz asked her boyfriend's little brother.<p>

"Because, you've met the group of people that is going to be here tonight. Get Henry and Tyler drunk and the next thing you know those two are wrestling all over the place." Chris explained to her like she should have thought of that.

"This is very true, I just can't believe that you are using me for slave labor when you know that I am still recovering from my wounds." Wyatt was milking that thing with his knee for all it was worth.

"Wy, I'm pretty sure that you're knee is never going to get better if you don't start trying to do more things on it." Rachel pointed out to him.

"Rach, I don't pick on your boyfriend so I would appreciate it if you didn't pick on mine." Liz told her teasingly.

"Lizzie, he's a big boy he can take it. You have my full permission to pick on Chris anytime that you want to. I know damn good and well that he can be a pill when he wants to be." Rachel replied.

"Rach, don't talk about me like I'm not here." Chris protested.

"Then don't be so difficult all the time, Perry." Rachel shot back sticking her tongue out at him.

"That was really mature, Claire, then you talk about the way your little brothers behave." Chris knew that he was playing with fire calling her by her given name, but he couldn't help giving her shit.

"If you don't want me to kill you in your sleep then I suggest that you stop calling me by my first name." Rachel said glaring at him.

"If B hasn't killed him for pissing her off yet then you're not going to kill him." Wyatt said dismissively.

"The only reason she hasn't killed him is because he is her best friend." Rachel reminded him. Like any of them needed to be reminded of the unholy alliance that was Chris and Bianca's friendship.

"I will have you all know that B loves me and she very rarely threatens to kill me. I have to really piss her off to get her to make that threat." Chris informed them in a childish voice.

"I'm pretty sure that B doesn't make threats or at least that is what she likes to say." Liz corrected him.

"Half the shit that my cousin says could be considered a threat, but good luck getting her to see that." Rachel replied scoffing.

"I'm just not going to comment because that way I can't get into trouble." Wyatt said that was the first smart thing that had come out of his mouth in a long time.

"So, what have you guys been up to today?" Chris asked.

"Well, we were forced to endure the nauseating sight that is Troy and Donnie for a little while. For some reason those two have to have an audience for their cuteness." Liz answered rolling her eyes.

"Lizzie, you and that thing you call your boyfriend have no room to talk about anyone." Rachel pointed out to her.

"I don't think that there is anyway that we can be worse than Troy and Donnie." Wyatt protested.

"Wy, trust those of us who know and love you that you are worse than the two of them ever dared to be." Chris couldn't help laughing at the face his older brother made.

"Maybe Lizzie and I can be a little absorbed in each other sometimes, but that doesn't give you people a right to make fun of us." Wyatt pouted. He really wasn't helping his case any at the moment.

"You two get more than a little absorbed in each other. We all still love you though." Rachel assured him patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Rach, it's not like you and Chris don't get lost in your own little world from time to time." Liz rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"Chris and I can't even be considered as bad as any of you guys are." Rachel corrected her.

"No shit, Rach, you and I barely see each other and we're still not as bad as the ones who see each other everyday." Chris agreed with her.

"Ok, we get it, we can be bad about each other, but you guys really should just give it a rest." Liz said she didn't need to be reminded all the time that she and Wyatt were way too into each other.

* * *

><p>"Nicky, why is it that we have three drunks on our couch right now?" Tim asked his wife when he stepped through the front door.<p>

"From what I understand they got tired of hanging out with Eric so they came here." Nicole explained to him going over to kiss him. "How was work?" she asked.

"It was work and I'm glad to be home now." Tim replied before kissing her again.

"I really need to move out you people have no clue how badly you embarrass me in front of my friends when you do that." Chord slurred out.

"Son, I think that you might just need another drink." Tim said going over to ruffle his hair.

"Watch the hair, old man, it takes a long time to make it look this good." Chord protested.

"Fred, you might want to move Wilma in the manor with you, because I'm going to throw him out of here the next time he calls me old man." Tim joked.

"Piper won't have both of us, but he can move in with Paige." Parker replied brightly.

"I'm sure your sister really appreciates you finding people to live with her." Calleigh told him rolling her eyes.

"Paige loves me, she wouldn't get mad at me for anything in the world." Parker said dismissively.

"But if you mess with Piper too much she'll ground your ass." Nicole reminded him.

"Nicky, I'm a grown man she wouldn't dream of grounding me." Parker retorted.

"Parker Alan, I can assure you that if your sister saw the state that you are in right now that she would ground you for the rest of your natural life." Nicole said shaking her head at him.

"She never grounded Chris and he came home way drunker than this." Parker argued.

"Your middle name is Alan?" Chord asked his best friend with a confused look on his face.

"My second middle name is Alan." Parker replied.

"You have two middle names?" Chord seriously knew all of this but his alcohol soaked brain was having a hard time registering all of this.

"Yeah," Parker answered him with an arched eyebrow.

"What is your first middle name?" Chord asked.

"I bet that you'll never guess it." Parker replied with a smirk.

"I don't fucking know." Chord retorted.

"I actually don't think I know either." Calleigh said scrunching up her face.

"Nicky, do you want to tell them or can I?" Tim asked his wife with a grin.

"I wouldn't want to ruin you're fun, you can go ahead and tell them, Timmy." Nicole said. Really she found this highly amusing.

"His first middle name happens to be Parker." Tim told his youngest son.

"No, shit? I thought Parker was your first name." Chord said looking at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Chord Isaiah, you know as well as I do that his first name is Victor." Nicole said shaking her head at her son.

"I do not know anything right now, mom, you'll have to forgive me if my mind is a little foggy at the moment." Chord replied slumping over on the couch.

"Tell me that we are not going to let these three get out among normal people in the state that they are in at the moment." Tim begged his wife.

"Timmy, they are going to Chris' apartment later. Trust me when I say that I want them to go. If Parker's sister saw them in the condition that they are in right now she would kill all three of them." Nicole replied.

"Piper has never actually hurt any of those kids. She might yell a little bit, but that is it." Tim scoffed at her.

"Well, I'm not going to bet their lives on her not overreacting." Nicole told him seriously.

"They're kids shit like this is bound to happen sometimes." Tim said giving her a smile that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"And then I wonder why I always have to be the bad guy." Nicole said shaking her head but she couldn't help grinning.

* * *

><p>"Hello, beautiful, fancy meeting you here." Jake greeted his girlfriend with a bear hug.<p>

"Jakie, you act like you haven't seen me in weeks when in all reality it's actually been a few hours." Lilly said as she reached up to kiss him.

"You should like the fact that I miss you this much all of the time." Jake retorted.

"Where's your twin?" Prue asked her little brother. She knew that she had to keep tabs on Greg or he would get into trouble.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know what I know about where he is right now." Jake replied cryptically.

"In other words he's with my aunt right now." Oriana chimed in. She wasn't stupid she knew damn well what was going on between Donnie and Greg.

"I'm not going to answer that question to keep myself from getting in trouble later." Jake answered her shaking his head from side to side.

"It's only a matter of time before Troy figures out what the fuck those two have been doing and then all hell is going to break loose." Chuck said shimmering in.

"Chuck, that's why we're all trying our best to stay out of it. If we don't know anything then Troy can't get pissed at us for not telling him." Prue reasoned with her boyfriend.

"Forgive me for being so stupid." Chuck winked at her.

"So, how did shopping go today?" Jake asked to change the subject. He rather talk about shopping than about the mess his twin was about to get into.

"It went good, it would have been even better if Roman hadn't tagged along. I swear that boy whines more than a small child." Lilly said shaking her head.

"Honey, you have to remember that not everyone enjoys shopping as much as you three do." Jake pointed out to her.

"We didn't exactly invite him to come with us he just did. He had nothing better to do today and instead of hanging out with Fred, Wilma, and Betty he chose to hang out with us." Lilly retorted.

"Hey, I don't know that I would hang out with Fred, Wilma, and Betty if I had a choice in the matter." Jake said laughing. He couldn't quite remember why they had started referring to those three that way, but the names had stuck.

"Still, he came with us willingly and he knows how we are he really should have known better than to complain about how long we were taking." Oriana huffed.

"This is Ro we're talking about my little brother doesn't have a whole lot of good sense. Don't get me wrong I love the boy to death, but anyone who willingly dates Mel has a problem." Chuck threw out there.

"I agree I say the same thing about Hank all of the time. The boy can't be right in the head he willingly dates my sister and we all know what she's like." Oriana laughed.

"O, I wouldn't talk shit if I were you B can pretty much kick your ass with one hand tied behind her back." Prue pointed out to her friend.

"I'm really not scared of my sister. She just thinks she is a badass and everyone else goes along with it." Oriana waved her hand in a dismissive manner. There was no way in hell she would have said something like that had Bianca been in the room.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that your sister scares the holy fuck out of me." Jake said throwing his hands up in the air.

"You all let her know that she scares the shit out of you and that is why she is as bad as she is." Oriana pointed out. Really she didn't think that her sister was as scary as they made her out to be.

* * *

><p>"I for one happen to think that I'm doing better, I don't know why you guys are making me further endure this torture." Mel whined. She was really tired of being cooped up in the manor with her mom and aunts. She loved them all to death, but they were starting to get on her last nerve.<p>

"Because we want to make sure that you aren't going to have any relapses into insanity on us." Paige joked with her niece.

"I was never insane I just came pretty damn close." Mel replied.

"I don't think that you could be classified as sane either." Piper told her daughter with an arched eyebrow.

"I know that I was pretty bad and I will be the first one to admit that. I'm never going to let myself get like that again." Mel swore.

"You ready for another one of these things?" Prue asked her niece.

"I don't see where I have much of a choice so I might as well be ready." Mel retorted with a sigh.

"Mel, we're honestly not that bad to spend time with." Phoebe protested the way that her niece was acting about spending time with them.

"Sure, you're not, Aunt Phoebe." Mel said rolling her eyes.

_Mel was about eighteen in this memory. It was the night that she had gone back to Roman's apartment with him after work. _

_Roman and Mel had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from that night's dinner rush, the restaurant was locked up and they had already sent everyone else home. Mel sat perched on one of the counters waiting for Roman to go this his nightly ritual of turning lights off and locking doors he was her ride home that night she had already called Piper and cleared it with her._

_"__Come on, Ro, I'm not getting any younger here I realize that you don't have a girlfriend or anything to get home to but come on there is no sense in you being this slow." Mel whined she was tired she normally didn't help out in the kitchen and it was a very tiring experience for her._

_Roman rolled his eyes at his friend's sister she was by far the sweetest Halliwell and still she was a handful almost all of the time. He didn't get how Chuck managed it dating Prue and keeping Coop out of trouble he had to be a saint and he was half demon. "Mel, I'll be done in a minute if you keep pestering me it will only take me longer to put my knives back in order." he said with a small chuckle it was obvious that she was Piper's daughter she had her patience__or lack there of._

_"__Well, Ro, I want to go home I'm tired and I can't orb damn it or I would have been gone already." she shot back at him. For him to be so cute he sure knew how to push all of her buttons. Wait a minute this was Ro she couldn't think about him like that._

_Roman stopped what he was doing and looked over at Mel and began studying her. With a stray hair hanging in front of her eyes, flour splotched here and there on her face, her usual smile was present and causing her soft brown eyes to twinkle. ' She is so cute when she's pissed. It's a damn shame she's so sexy and she doesn't even know it.' he thought to himself and then he stopped that thought process this was Wyatt Halliwell's baby sister he was thinking about in those terms and that was hazardous__to his health._

_Mel noticed Roman staring at her but she didn't mind. In fact she started to notice things about him. 'That t-shirt he has on doesn't do his great body any justice. I would just like to fall into those arms and never leave.__He's talented__, __sweet, and funny Mel. Why don't you fall for a guy like him? Hell as a matter of fact what is the matter with him?' She asked herself 'absolutely__nothing' she answered her own question. 'So what if Wyatt and Chris would hate the idea?' And so what if he cheated on Liz when they were kids he was man now? It's my life to live and he's got to better than that asshole that I'm seeing now at least I can count on Ro to be there when I want to be held.' she reasoned with herself she was definitely going to make her move now._

_Roman had his head down busying himself with putting his tools away to avoid eye contact with Mel otherwise his resolve to stay away from her might melt. Mel took advantage of this and took the time to take her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shake it out in a sexy manner something she had saw Carly and Penny do numerous times when flirting. At almost that exact second Roman looked up again and saw her the sight before him took his breath away. He couldn't find his words for the first time in his life and he couldn't move his legs._

_"__Ro, come over here please." Mel said beckoning him with a hooked finger. Roman had never been afraid of a woman in his entire life but right at that moment he was scared shitless Melinda Paige Halliwell wasn't just any woman. Taking a deep breath he managed to get his shaky legs to carry him over to where Mel sat._

_"__What do you need, Mel?" Roman asked it barely came out as a whisper he was so nervous._

_Mel knew that it was now or never letting go of all her reservations she took a deep breath to calm her rapid beating heart. She leaned down and pulled Roman into a passionate kiss her hands went to the back of his head before she made herself stop. Pulling away she answered his question "you." was her simple one word answer. And yet it carried with it the passion and sense of urgency she was feeling._

_"__Alright, but let's go back to my apartment someone might catch us here." he spit out quickly thinking clearly while he still had the chance she was about to drive him wild._

_"__Ok, lets go, Ro, because I was serious I need you." she replied capturing his bottom lip between hers before he broke their kiss and led her out to his car. In his rush to lock up he had tried the wrong key three times._

Mel had her face hidden behind both of her hands and she was blushing furiously. That was the absolute last thing that she needed her mom and aunts to see. "Please tell me that there was a point to that." She begged.

"The point is that there is nothing that you can't do. You sure as hell did a number on Ro that night. And here I always thought he was joking when he said that you seduced him." Paige couldn't help laughing.

"This shit is not funny, Aunt Paige, I think I could have gone the rest of my life without you guys seeing that." Mel said shaking her head back and forth.

"The only thing that I saw was you acting like you were in control. I know that you still have that in you somewhere." Piper said cupping her daughter's chin in her hand.

"I like to think that I'm doing the best I can to get back to that." Mel replied with a grin.

"You're doing a damn good job of that, no one can say that you aren't trying your ass off here. We are only here to give you a little push in the right direction." Prue told her. She really wasn't one to sit back and watch her family go through hell.

"Aunt Prue, you're here to drag me along down the right path if that is what it takes. Don't try to lie to me, you're just as much a control freak as my mother is." Mel joked with her.

"Honey, I know that you are doing better now and I really hate to do this to you, but we need to talk about Ken." Paige told her niece. She had had quite a long talk with her daughter-in-law about what was bugging her favorite niece.

"That is the absolute last time that I tell B anything." Mel commented with a snort.

"Mel, she is just as worried about you as we all are." Piper reasoned with her.

"Yeah, well, I love her for it, but it doesn't mean that I'm not going to fucking kill her when this is over." Mel pouted.

"Now I know that there has to be something wrong with you. A sane person would never threaten to kill Bianca." Phoebe said looking at her niece like she had lost her mind.

"In that case Paige isn't sane she threatens to kill her all of the time." Mel retorted.

"Everyone knows that Paige isn't sane there is no question about that one." Piper scoffed.

"I'm no crazier than she is, that's all I'm saying on that one." Mel said innocently she was trying hard to change the subject.

"Nice try, Kiddo, but we're still on you, we will deal with Paige another day." Prue called her on her bullshit.

Mal lifted her right wrist to her face and pretended to consult her nonexistent watch. "Look at the time I really have to be getting into work." She said knowing damn good and well that she was off of work because of her shoulder.

"Too bad your roommate ratted your ass out and told me that you are off work right now because of your shoulder." Piper told her with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that whore she knows better than to rat me out to you of all people." Mel pouted. Really at the moment she was nothing more than a small child trapped in the body of an almost grown woman.

"Mel, that's my little girl you're talking about." Phoebe reminded her.

"Aunt Pheebs, I don't mean anything by it when I call her that. I love that girl to death and I would kill anyone else who said that about her. It's just that her and Troy are not quiet at all in the sack. I know more about their love life than I want to know. At least I go to Roman's apartment when I need to satisfy my urges." Mel replied.

"Could you not tell me about what goes on between my niece and her almost thirty year old boyfriend?" Prue asked rolling her eyes. She was exaggerating a little bit Troy was almost twenty-seven that was still three years away from thirty.

"Better yet could you not tell me about satisfying your urges? I really don't want to have to kill Roman I need him." Piper asked making a gagging noise.

"I'm just being truthful, I have urges that can't be denied." Mel replied with a grin.

"Mel, you can tell Aunt Paige all about your urges and Val and Troy's sex life later. Right now I think that you should get back to the original topic." Paige told her niece with a wink.

"I don't think that there was an original topic." Mel said playing stupid.

"Melinda Paige, we all know that you aren't that stupid, you know damn good and well what we were talking about and you're just trying to avoid the subject." Prue told her with an arched eyebrow.

Mel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What about Ken?" she asked.

"He seems to be where all of your problems stem from at the moment." Phoebe commented.

"Ken made me realize that I'm human, I was always so in control, you know?" Mel began taking a deep breath. She felt tears welling but she refused to let them fall she had cried enough tears over Ken.

"You can take control of any situation and that is part of what makes you such a good cop." Piper agreed with her.

"I used to think that I could read people and know their intentions. Ken fooled me, boy, did he fool me good. That's when I felt everything start to crumble. If I can date a guy and not know that he was a demon then there is no telling what else I'm going to let slip through the cracks." Mel admitted. It really felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. She had been carrying that around for so long that she didn't know how to act now that it was out in the open.

"You don't have to be perfect all of the time, as a matter of fact you're the only one who happens to think that. It is ok for you to be weak every now and again." Prue reasoned with her. She really needed to take her own advice on that one.

"I don't know how to do weak, but lately that is all that I have felt. That is why going away to school meant so much to me, I wanted to learn how to trust my instincts again." Mel replied.

"Mel, you still have good instincts you just don't have a lot of faith in them at the moment." Paige told her.

"What was going through your head when you decided to burn that warehouse down?" Piper asked she had been dying to know the answer to that question for two weeks now.

"What was going through my head at the time was what goes through the head of every arsonist and I should have known that. I'm not going to deny that setting that place on fire felt good, because it did, but that's not who I am. I have to learn to live with what happened and not try to run away from it." Mel stated firmly.

"Mel, you have no clue how fucking close I was to having you committed after that little stunt. When I heard about everything that you had in your system I honestly thought that you tried to kill yourself." Piper told her.

"Mom, I swear that I didn't try to kill myself, but at one point when I was starting that fire I really didn't care if I made it out or not. That was about the time that I figured out that I had a pretty big fucking problem. The only thing that I could think was that I had fucked up big time, I half expected to open my eyes and see Grams glaring at me. Instead I got to deal with my cousin's pissed off wife." Mel replied.

"B was pretty upset with you, but she still talked Piper out of having your ass held for psychiatric evaluation." Paige retorted.

"Look, I know that I messed up with that one and I'm the one paying for it. I'm afraid that I'm never going to be able to throw a ball right again, not that it matters much anyway." Mel shrugged.

"Mel, I have something that I need you to do for me." Piper said.

"What's that?" Mel asked her mother.

"I need you to be sure to call home everyday." Piper told her with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Mel asked she was clearly confused.

"Well, let's just say that I had a talk with Dan about you getting into Florida, they would still love to have you. The only thing you need to do is fill out some paperwork and you're in." Piper explained to her.

"Really? You're not just playing with me right now?" Mel asked her hopefully.

"Mel, I wouldn't play with you like that. If this is what you still want then you have my blessing to go for it. I'm not going to say that it will be easy for me to see you go, but I much rather that you be happy." Piper replied.

"Mom, I don't even know if I can leave yet. This thing with the Triad still isn't finished." Mel reasoned with her.

"Mel, you guys have this thing with the Triad in the bag. It will be over very soon. I need you to do something that I know is going to make you happy." Piper told her firmly.

"Mom, I can't leave Roman." Mel protested.

"Yes you can, if he loves you as much as I think he does then he will be more than happy to wait for you." Paige encouraged her.

"Uncle Henry won't have anyone to get his paperwork in order and I'm not sure that he will be able to live without me." Mel joked.

"Mel, he managed just fine without you before, I think that he is more than capable of adjusting." Paige chuckled.

"Does this mean you'll go?" Piper asked her.

"I want nothing more in the world than to go." Mel admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" Piper asked just to be sure.

"Mom, this time I mean it when I say that I'm fine." Mel replied.

"I just have one request." Piper told her.

"What is it?" Mel asked not knowing what her mother could want.

"I want you to move back home." Piper went on.

"I would love to, you have no idea what living with Val has been like. That girl is a fucking slob and I don't think I can stand to live with her for another second." Mel ranted.

"Mel, living with you hasn't been a picnic for her either." Piper chuckled.

"I knew that bitch would get tired of me sooner or later. Hell, I was getting tired of her, I started spending a lot of time over at Paige's place and that still didn't help." Mel said shaking her head.

"I shudder to think about what kind of mess that Carly and Val will live in. Those two aren't exactly known for being clean." Paige said cringing at the thought of what her daughter and her niece could get into unsupervised in New York.

"Aunt Paige, let me tell you that Val on her own is not a pretty sight, so I don't want to see what happens if you add Carly to the mix." Mel said shaking her head.

"You know that you will get to deal with Charlie and Ricky, right?" Piper asked her daughter.

"I know, but I have to keep an eye on them to make sure that I don't become an aunt before my time." Mel replied like that was the most normal thing in the world to be talking about.

"Mel, the things that come out of your mouth sometimes astound me." Prue said shaking her head at her niece. Mel didn't say anything in reply she just shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Paige, I have a very good question for you." Brady announced hearting into her apartment.<p>

Paige held up her hand in a sign for him to hold that thought. "We have talked about you just hearting in here like that, Phillip. For all you know you are going to see something that you don't want to see. You are very lucky that we are all hanging out today, or you very well could have hearted in on Dom and I doing something that you don't want to know about." She said and then she gestured for him to go on.

"Have you by chance heard from your mom or dad today?" Brady asked trying his best not to think about the mental images that she had just given him.

"No, I haven't. I really don't expect to hear from mom today and I don't keep tabs on dad. I don't think I want to know why you're looking for them either." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you expect to hear from B?" Jack asked her he was clearly having a Wyatt like moment.

"Jackie, today is her one month wedding anniversary. I don't really want to think about what that entails, because whether I like to claim her all the time or not she is still my mother." Paige explained to him like he was dense.

"That's gross, I really don't want to be discussing my brother's sex life." Alan groaned.

"I want to discuss it less than you do, because as I just pointed out he is married to my mom." Paige reminded him.

"Brady, why are you looking for them?" Dom asked knowing that they would never get back to the original topic on their own.

"The younger kids are kinda worried because they haven't heard from any of the older kids today. I mean they probably do have good reason to be worried. I just didn't want to tell them that. There is no sense in having them stress out until we know what is going on." Brady replied.

Paige pulled her out her cell and dialed Bianca's number. She listened to it ring before her voicemail picked up. "Mom, it's Paige, although I'm sure you knew that when I said mom, but just give me a call when you get this." She left a message.

"Let me try one of the dipshits known as my older brothers." Savannah said. She dialed Chord since he was more likely to answer the phone than Troy was. Of course he didn't answer. "Chord, I was just checking on your dumb ass, I guess I'll see you later."

"Troy doesn't answer his phone ninety percent of the time so it would do you no good to call him." Dom pointed out to his little sister.

"Call your sister." Savannah replied referring to Liz.

Dom knew that if Liz was with Wyatt then she wouldn't answer her phone but he gave it a try anyway. "Lizzie, I'm kinda worried about you since I haven't heard from you all day. If you don't call me back I might have to tell mom that I can't find you and our brothers."

"If Liz isn't answering her phone then there is no use in me trying Wyatt, and if you can't get a hold of B there is no use in me trying Chris, because quite frankly those two get into some shit together." Jack said rubbing his temple with his thumb.

"If B and Chris aren't answering then I won't bother with calling Hank. He is going to be with those two." Alan agreed with his cousin.

"Let me try Jake, if he doesn't answer then we know that something is up." Brady said calling his older brother's number. "Jakie, it's Brady and I guess that you are in one of your messes that I'm going to have to get you out of so disregard this message when you get it." He hung up his phone.

At that moment Dodge teleported into the room. It had been a while since he had been out of the underworld. Normally if they had to meet they met down there in places where they wouldn't be noticed.

"Dodge, what could you possibly want today?" Paige asked. She was already in the middle of one crisis she really didn't need her younger cousin bringing her more bad news.

"Oh, I just thought that you would like to know that I'm pretty sure that the Triad is planning something." Dodge reported.

"Do you know what they're planning?" Dom asked his nephew.

"I don't know any specifics I just know that it has to do with the family." Dodge replied. Damn they didn't have to treat him like he was supposed to have all the answers. If he did then he wouldn't be in the fucking underworld all of the time.

"Hold that thought for just a minute." Paige said and she pulled out her phone again. "Grandpa, have you by chance seen my mom today?" she was talking to Leo. She paused to listen to what he had to say before she spoke again. "I figured that she had probably called in that was all that I needed to know, bye."

"What was that?" Dodge asked her.

"That was nothing for you to be worried about." Paige replied and just then a light bulb went off in her head. "That is what he meant by things aren't always what they seem."

"Explain that," Alan said looking at her like she had lost her fucking mind.

"Matt was here earlier he wanted to give her a head's up and he said some cryptic bullshit about things not always being what they appear to be." Dom said rolling his eyes.

"I'm surprised that this apartment is still standing if Matt and Dom were here at the same time." Savannah knew all about the Dom-Paige-Matt love triangle and she found the whole damn thing highly amusing.

"Yeah, well, let's just say that Dom and I came to an understanding about that. It's not about what either of them wants it's about what I want. I made my choice Matt has to accept that and Dom should be fucking thrilled because I chose him." Paige explained quickly. She really didn't have time to be getting off topic at the moment.

"So, in other words you think that the older kids are in another mess, right?" Jack asked just to be sure. He was kinda proving that he was Wyatt's little brother with the way that he was acting today.

"Of course they managed to get themselves into another mess, you have to remember the group of people that we're talking about. They probably didn't even have to do anything, demons are known to attack them for no damn reason." Alan said shaking his head about the fact that Jack even had to ask that question.

"What are we going to do about it?" Savannah asked she really didn't want to have to go poking around the underworld. She was pretty sure that there was a bounty on her head even though Greg was gone.

"We're going to go talk to the younger kids so we can figure out a way to find the older kids. I mean there has to be something in the book." Jack answered finally tapping into his good sense.

"There might be one small problem with that little plan of yours." Dom pointed out to him.

"What's that?" Brady asked that sounded like a pretty good idea to him.

"We probably should just have the younger kids to do research on whatever happened to the older kids and we should do all of the dirty work. We can't risk anything happening to the younger kids at this stage in the game." Dom answered his best friend.

"I'm thinking that this might be the Triad's bright idea of setting a trap for the little kids. Using the older kids as bait makes perfect sense because the only who would stop to think that maybe they are walking into a trap would be Mel and she isn't exactly using her fucking brain right now." Paige was really just thinking out loud, but it made a lot of sense to her.

"We can't just keep the younger kids in the dark about this." Alan argued.

"We're not going to keep them in the dark we're just not going to let them go into the underworld." Paige reasoned.

"Should I even be hearing any of this?" Dodge asked. He really wasn't sure what there was that he could do.

"Do you have your mental guards up?" Paige asked him in reply.

"Of course I do, I'm pretty sure that no one can get through my guards right now." Dodge assured her.

"Then don't worry about what you hear." Paige said punching him affectionately on the shoulder.

"Should I go back down there?" Dodge asked. He was really sick of the underworld. He now knew why demons were always trying to take over on the top side things were much nicer up here than they were down there.

"No, you can stick around for a little while, I'm sure that your mom would like to see you." Jack said making a snap decision.

Paige rubbed her hands together excitedly. She was happy that she could finally be useful again. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." She announced.

"My girlfriend is not going to be happy about this." Jack said shaking his head. He knew that Emily got tired of the messes her older siblings got into.

"Neither is mine." Brady said patting him on the back. He couldn't help smiling when he thought about the fact that Hailey had chose him.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Mel is finally completely in her right mind again and it is about damn time that girl has been crazy for a long time. Ricky should really learn to listen to what his feelings are telling him. He is right to be worried about his older siblings. I figured that I should throw some Dodge in there since we haven't heard from him in a while. At least the future kids know that there is something not right with the older kids now. I had to give Paige something to do because there is no telling what she would do if we let her get too bored. You have to love that Piper went to Dan to get Mel into school because she knew how much it meant to her. The older kids still don't even have a clue that something isn't right with what is going on. You have to love the Donnie and Greg scene and how she is denying her feelings for him. Next chapter our surprise visitor is going to show up and they are going to find the last ring. Until next time please review.


	7. What Is

A/N:Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song list: The song used in this chapter is Everything I Do I Do It For You by Bryan Adams.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: What Is<p>

"Where in the fuck is my boyfriend?" Mel asked looking at her cell phone. She couldn't believe that Roman wasn't answering her calls, that really wasn't like him and it kinda worried her. The reason was she was calling him was because she wanted him to help her move her clothes back into the manor. It wouldn't take long since she hadn't taken that much with her.

"I'm pretty sure that he should be around somewhere. I don't think that he had to run any errands for dad today. Even if he's doing prep he should still be answering his phone." Piper answered her daughter.

"I know that I'm not lucky enough for him to just have forgot his phone or something normal like that. No, this is more than likely one of their little magical field trips that I'm going to have to save their asses from." Mel sighed throwing her hands up in the air.

As if to prove her point her group and the future kids teleported in together at that moment.

"Paige, what is going on?" Piper asked her granddaughter not sure that she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"We're just pretty sure that the older kids are on one of their little trips right now. No one has heard from them all day and it's probably not that big of a deal, but we're just going to bail them out." Paige replied like it was the most normal thing in the world to be talking about.

"Do you have any guesses on what happened to them this time?" Prue asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours on this one, Aunt Prue." Alan retorted with a shrug.

"Did you guys try scrying yet?" Paige asked them needing to know how worried she should be at the moment.

"We haven't tried anything yet, but I'm willing to bet the farm that scrying won't work." Savannah replied.

"You spend too much time with your older brothers you are starting to pick up their vices." Phoebe commented with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Savannah agreed with a nod of her head.

"Mel, where have you been all day?" Patty asked her cousin.

"Charlie, don't ask, we don't have time to get into it right now. I just want you to know that the only reason I am saving your sister-in-law right now is so I can kill her myself." Mel replied.

"I will pay you to kill both my sisters." Chase said seriously.

"I'm not actually going to kill B and it just so happens to be against the law to conspire to commit murder." Mel could only shake her head at him the boy wasn't right at all.

"You gonna arrest me for it?" Chase asked her a challenge in his voice.

"Did I arrest you for your pot growing business?" Mel asked him in reply.

"Can we worry about things like that once you guys find your siblings?" Paige asked them.

"Sorry, Aunt Paige." Mel and Chase mumbled in unison.

"Mel, what do you want to try?" Ricky asked her.

"If Savannah is right then scrying isn't going to work. I would say that we could try a spell, but it might be kinda risky since we don't know what would be getting into if we did that." Mel replied after giving it a moment's thought.

"We might have to risk it." Jack said he didn't like the idea any more than his sister did.

"We can hold off on that until after we do a quick scout of the underworld it is entirely possible that someone down there knows something." Mel smacked herself in the center of the forehead she should have thought of that first.

"Mels, you know that we can't let you guys go into the underworld, right?" Paige asked her aunt.

"Paige, I would think that you of all people would want me to do something to get the older kids back." Mel locked eyes with her.

"Did you think about the fact that you could be walking into a trap?" Paige asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you under the impression that this isn't a trap? Of course this is a trap, I wasn't born yesterday, I do know what I'm doing believe it or not." Mel replied with a smirk.

"I hate it when you start being smug, I can't work with you when you get like this." Carly groaned.

"If this is a trap how are we going to get the older kids back?" Hailey asked.

"You guys aren't, we as in my five idiots and me are going to get them back." Paige replied.

"Who appointed you leader?" Jack asked her.

"I became leader when I got stuck here because I had to supervise you and Alan." Paige explained to him.

"Do we have any clue at all who is behind this?" Mia asked in her mind it was a valid question.

"Mia, there is no doubt in my mind that this is something that the Triad thought up." Billy told her.

"There are so many demons that they could have used that it isn't funny." Penny groaned. They couldn't just make a guess about what demon was behind this and hope that they were right.

"I'm open to suggestions here." Mel said she didn't really know what to do if scrying wouldn't work.

"What is the point in getting the older kids out of the way? We're the ones who are supposed to defeat them." Huck asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think I know what's going on here." Paige said with a serious look on her face.

"Enlighten us, Paige." Alan said making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

"They don't want the sixteen to get that last ring, they must be really close or the Triad wouldn't have bothered with getting them out of the way. My thinking is that they are going to make a move against the eleven and that is all the more reason to keep them out of the underworld right now." Paige explained.

"Do you guys have any clue who could be behind this?" Prue's question was aimed at the future kids.

"All I know is there is some demon with a hood that hangs around a lot. He won't even show his face when he is around the inner circle. That makes me think that he must be pretty important if the Triad respects his privacy." Dodge supplied helpfully.

"Does he have any distinguishing marks?" Mel asked the cop in her coming out.

"He carries a fucking hourglass around with him everywhere he goes." Dodge informed her.

"Dean, what are you mixed up in?" Val asked her son with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing good that is for damn sure." Dodge replied.

"I think that you guys should consult the book, I need to call Lyn, Derek, Nicole, and Eric. I think that they may like to know that the kids have gotten themselves into another mess." Piper said taking charge.

"Paige, I'm not going to be stuck on book duty while you get to have all the fun." Mel told her niece.

"Mels, I need you to indulge me just this one time. I'm telling you that you will be safer here than anywhere right now." Paige reasoned with her aunt.

"Wyatt and Chris wouldn't play it safe if I were the one in trouble and I can't play it safe now." Mel retorted.

"Trust me, we'll get them back just like we always do. My dad would have my ass if I let you do something to get yourself hurt. I rather not listen to one of his lectures about how I don't always engage my brain before I act." Paige stated.

"Fine, but I don't have to be happy about this." Mel said crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

><p>Henry and Bianca were walking hand in hand behind Carly and her flame of the week. Henry was glaring daggers into the back of the boy's head and he made noise somewhere between a grunt and a growl.<p>

"Hank, be nice." Bianca warned him.

"I am being nice, but I swear they are both trying to test me, B. His hand is very close to being someplace that it shouldn't be right now." Henry seethed.

"Hank, his hand is in the small of her back. You put your hand in the small of my back all the time." Bianca reasoned with him.

"What if some guy had his hand on O's back like that?" Henry asked her knowing how protective she was of her little sister.

"It all depends on what guy we're talking about." Bianca replied knowing she was just as bad as her boyfriend was when it came to her younger sister.

"B, don't fucking play games with me you know that you would be as pissed as I am right now." Henry called her on her bullshit.

"Hank, you know that you have to let her grow up. The girl is fifteen, that is the same age you were when we started dating." Bianca reminded him.

"I have no problem with her dating. I have a problem with the type of guy that she chooses to date, there is a big difference." Henry corrected her.

"If you say anything to her about it you will only make the situation worse." Bianca pointed out to him.

"I'm not going to say anything about it. I am going to keep my lip zipped. I'm just here right now for supervision. I'm pretty sure that they would have done more than just kissed if we hadn't been right there in the movie theater with them." Henry replied.

"Honey, you are cracking me up right now. All you big brothers are the same you guys can't stand to see your little sisters dating." Bianca chuckled at him.

"You older sisters aren't much better." Henry told her with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know how you could say something like that." Bianca replied trying to sound innocent.

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that you sometimes follow your little brother around when he has a date because I have gone with you. And let's not forget the fact that your older sister threatened to kill me if I ever did anything to hurt you." Henry said after pretending to think for a moment.

"These girls today can be vicious and I just have to make sure that none of them do anything to hurt my baby brother. Maria happened to be way out of line when she threatened to kill you. She knows that I would like to have that pleasure for myself if you ever fuck up." Bianca replied with a stone-faced expression.

"You are really something else when you want to be." Henry couldn't help chuckling at her. Some of the things she did really made him laugh.

"So are you and I don't think I mean that in a good way." Bianca said she wasn't really sure how she meant it.

"That's not what you told me earlier this afternoon." Henry teased her.

"The things I say after sex can't be taken seriously since I'm still riding a high." Bianca commented.

"B, if I took anything that you said during or after sex seriously then I would be crazy by now." Henry really didn't want to be having that conversation in public.

"Baby, you know that I love you." Bianca said kissing him.

"I know and I love you too." Henry replied.

"Do you think that maybe you can cut your sister a little bit of slack for right now?" Bianca asked him hopefully.

"Ok, but only because you asked me to and not because I have lost the urge to rip that guy's arms off and shove them up his ass." Henry agreed.

"That's my man." Bianca said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Just so you know if we ever have a daughter she isn't dating until she's thirty." Henry said and he knew that he didn't mean it.

"Whatever you say, Hank, whatever you say." Bianca agreed while hiding a smirk from him.

* * *

><p>"Nic, you look a little stressed right now." Piper told her friend as she took a seat at the kitchen counter.<p>

"Piper, I have had one hell of a day and now I find out that all three of my older kids have managed to get into yet another mess." Nicole sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That's ok, we've already decided that we're all getting drinks once we get those idiots back." Prue told her friend.

"You don't even have anything to be stressed about you know where all of your kids are right now." Paige argued with her older sister.

"I have twins who happen to be teething right now and that isn't pleasant. Not only that, but I have Billie for a daughter so I earn a drink for that right there." Prue replied like it was no big deal.

"Mom, that wasn't very nice." Billie protested.

"I was only kidding, but I'm not kidding when I tell you that I'm going to stop claiming Billy as my grandson if he doesn't pull his head out of his ass and admit his feelings to Mia." Prue threw out there just to make conversation.

"It's not his fault that he takes after his cousin Wyatt." Billie replied.

"Do we even know what those kids are up against this time?" Lyn asked she wasn't really sure that she wanted to know what kind of trouble her daughters had managed to get into this time.

"Lyn, you know that we never have any idea because they don't tell us these things anymore. I got news for them my ass is too young to be retired." Eva answered her.

"They are all out of their minds if they think we are just going to step aside and let them take over right now. I know that they have done a lot in the last year and I am grateful for it, but I think that they deserve a little bit of time to get their lives situated before we hand them the keys to the kingdom." Paige chimed in.

"No shit, I'm with Paige on this one I kinda shudder when I think that Prue is the one taking my place." Phoebe agreed with her little sister.

"I think that we should probably concentrate on finding them before we have them taking over for us." Leo suggested.

"Leo, you of all people should have known something was going on when B didn't make it in to work." Piper told her husband. She had called Eric too, but he had been too busy to come over at the moment. He had asked to have Calleigh call him once she got back.

"Hey, don't blame this on me, B and I have a deal all she has to do is make a call and she doesn't have to come into work. I know that they have been doing a lot of shit lately and I don't want to keep her from that." Leo said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"You should have known that if she didn't show up for work that they were all up to something." Frank pointed out to him. He loved his Frank Jr. but he knew that she could get into some shit.

"Frank, I wasn't really thinking in those terms I just thought that she was taking time off to spend the day with Henry." Leo replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I don't really want to think about that." Frank said he had caught what Leo hadn't said.

"Ok, it's been established that we should probably just fit them all of homing devices, but that still doesn't help us find them." Derek said.

"I think that we should just let the kids try to sort this out on their own and if they can't find anything then we can worry about it." Henry said. Really this shit happened so much that it didn't even faze him anymore.

"Coop, just so you know I am going to kill your grandson for not being more clear about what kind of demon they are up against." Phoebe told her husband.

"My grandson?" Coop asked with a confused look on his face.

"Dodge decided that he would surface long enough to let us know that he was alive and then he went back to the underworld." Phoebe explained to him.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that he is more Nic's grandson than he is mine, but that is just my opinion on the matter." Coop chuckled.

"That boy is Timmy Shane's grandson and there is no doubt in my mind about that. Coop, you, Phoebe, and I don't have to take the blame for him when we can place it on Timmy." Nicole replied.

"You do realize?" Piper asked and she didn't have to tack anything else on to that question for Nicole to know what she was talking about.

"I know what I called him and we really have to talk about that later." Nicole replied through clenched teeth. She didn't really know what she was going to do about the Tim situation.

"Jimmy, can't you just orb up there and see if the elders know anything?" Eva asked her former husband.

"Eva, the other elders don't know anything I checked with them earlier." Leo told her.

"Leo, what good are they?" Andy asked his brother-in-law out of curiosity.

"Andy, I honestly don't know sometimes." Leo answered him truthfully.

"All I know is that they can be a pain in my ass and that is saying something. There aren't a lot of things that get on my nerves." Jimmy chimed in. Sometimes he felt like he was useless as a whitelighter and then there were times when he just didn't give a damn what the elders thought of him.

"Do you guys think that Cole might know something about the demon?" Nicole threw out there. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of asking her boyfriend before. _Oh, yeah, I'm trying hard to avoid him right now since I just got back from having sex with my ex-husband. Who just so happens to be the father of three of my kids and I think that I might still be in love with him. _She rambled to herself mentally.

"Cole is pretty much an encyclopedia of demonic knowledge. There is a damn good chance that he knows what demon that they are up against." Piper answered her.

"I hate to do this to him since he has been alone with Dom all day, but I think I'm going to need him to come over here." Nicole was mostly talking to herself. "Cole, I need you to come to the manor." She called out.

Cole shimmered in a minute later with their son in his arms. "Thank God, you called for me. Nic, I love him, but you need to do something with him." he said handing her Dom.

"What did you do to your daddy?" Nicole asked her son knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer. Dom smiled up at his mother and giggled. "Was he that bad, Cole?" she asked him.

"He was worse than bad, that boy screamed at the top of his lungs for an hour before I could get him to lay down for a nap. I'm telling you that kid does that every time that you leave him alone with me. I think that he likes trying to make his old man crazy." Cole wasn't joking either. Dom cried every time that he was alone with him.

"You and Chord are about to banned from watching the baby alone. I don't know how many times that I have to tell you both not to act like you're nervous when you're with him." Nicole said shaking her head at him. "Tater, mommy, is sorry that your daddy and your brother are both crazy."

"You had a reason for calling me?" Cole asked. At least he was pretty sure that he hadn't imagined her saying that she needed him.

"We need to know if you know something about a demon." Nicole replied.

"What demon?" Cole asked. He knew a lot about a lot of demons but that didn't mean he knew which one they were talking about without any details to go on.

"A demon that always carries an hourglass around with him." Phoebe told him.

"Oh, shit, that's not good at all." Cole muttered. He knew precisely what demon they were talking about.

"What are they dealing with, Cole?" Nicole asked him. She wished he would just say what it was rather than cuss about it.

"Tempus," Cole and Paige answered at the same time. She had just come down from the attic with Mel and Dom.

"Seriously? Tempus? I thought that he was gone." Piper groaned.

"The Triad must have found a way to bring him back." Dom replied.

"What do you guys think this has to do with what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Mel and Paige put their heads together and I have to say that I'm the only one who has enough sense to be scared shitless by that little fact." Dom said not answering the question.

"I think and Mel agrees that Tempus had a hand in this but there is no way that he can be working alone. His ability is to manipulate time, if he had just done that then all of us would have been affected by it." Paige explained their thinking.

"Who do you think he is working with?" Piper asked.

"A demon with the ability to create new dimensions." Mel answered her mother.

"Why do you think that this is a demon that creates dimensions?" Paige asked them.

"It has to be something like that because the older kids are good at what they do. If Tempus merely reset time then they would be able to figure that out pretty quickly. He needed a demon who could make what he was doing seem real." Paige answered her namesake.

"What I think happened is they created a new dimension and reset time by about five years." Mel explained.

"Why five years?" Henry asked looking slightly confused.

"Uncle Hen, if you could just not ask too many questions right now that would be great. I'm going on a hunch and I need you to trust me for just a little bit." Mel replied.

"What kind of hunch?" Andy asked he didn't want any surprises.

"We think that there might be a demon playing off of their human desires. It wouldn't be a first time that a demon has had an idea like that and it won't be the last." Mel answered him.

"Maybe you guys should let us take care of this one." Piper suggested to them.

"No way, grandma, we can totally take care of this on our own. Granted we're probably going to have to leave Savannah behind to keep her safe, but we'll be fine without her." Paige disputed. This was as much fun as she had had in months. There was no way that she wanted to call it quits now.

"Paige, your mother would have a fit if she knew that you were so nonchalant about putting yourself in harm's way." Lyn reasoned with her granddaughter.

"She knows that I come by it naturally so she doesn't really say anything about it." Paige replied like it was no big deal.

"Frank, you try to talk some sense into her I can't. She is just like your Frank Jr. when she wants to be." Lyn told her husband.

"Paige, you're not going to help matters any if you go off and get yourself hurt." Frank tried his hand at talking some sense into her.

"Grandpa, I don't have it in me to sit around and do nothing about this either. My mom knows how I am and she is the same way. There is no talking me out of this, I came back to help and that is what I intend to do." Paige maintained stubbornly.

"Paige, just do what you want we all know that you will anyway." Piper had pretty much given up on getting her granddaughter to see the light and be a reasonable person.

"Mom, I tend to agree with you on that one, but Paige really doesn't have a choice in the matter this time. We have to do something to get them back. It's not like we can just sit on our asses and wait for a miracle." Mel reasoned with her mother.

"How do you guys even know where to find this demon?" Cole asked them. Hell he knew a lot about demons and he didn't even know if he would be able to find this one.

"Have you met me? Honestly, Uncle Cole, I know more about where demons like to hang out than I should. Like Mels said you guys are just going to have to trust us for a little bit. I promise you that we will find a way to get them back. Until then you guys just need to relax and let us do our thing." Paige said in a cocky tone.

"That pride of yours is going to get you into big trouble one day." Leo commented. He didn't like it that she thought that she was invincible.

"That's what my mother says about my constant need to be right too, like most of my bad habits I get that from her." Paige replied with a shrug. She didn't know what to tell them she had a job to do and she intended on doing it.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you two been all day?" Chris asked both his best friends when they walked through his apartment door.<p>

"Chris, I'm thinking that is one of those things that you don't want to know about." Bianca told him with a smirk. She laughed when she saw her boyfriend blush.

"B, don't be gross, I have told you I don't know how many times that you're sleeping with my cousin, so I don't want to hear about your sex life." Chris groaned.

"Hey, I have needs too, I'm not celibate just because my having sex is weird for you." Henry protested.

"We are not having this conversation right now." Chris muttered shaking the bad thoughts out of his head.

"Chris, you know as well as I do that we are always having conversations that we probably shouldn't be having." Rachel pointed out wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I sometimes think that these two say shit to me just to see what kind of reaction that they will get." Chris replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What have you guys been up to today?" Rachel asked them with a knowing grin.

"Probably the same thing that you and Chris have been up too, we haven't seen each other in a while either." Henry chuckled when he saw the look that crossed his cousin's face.

"Minus the part where we had to go with your sister on her date since the guy that she was going out with has more piercings than I do." Bianca reminded him.

"Carly, dug up another bad boy?" Chris asked not that he had to he knew what his little cousin was like.

"When doesn't she?" Henry asked in reply. He was pretty much resigned to the fact that he was going to have to put up with her lack of taste in men for the rest of his life.

"I'm starting to think that she does it just to piss you off, not that I have any room to talk because my little sister is just as bad as yours ever dared to be." Rachel threw out there.

"I'm pretty sure that I've got the market cornered when it comes to bad little sisters." Prue said as Chuck shimmered them in.

"I would worry less about your sister and more about your youngest little brother if I were you." Bianca pointed out to her. She knew all about what Greg and Donnie were doing, but she chose to stay out of it.

"Please, let's not start on that. I think that we spend entirely too much of our time worrying about when that whole mess is going to fall apart." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"It amazes me that he hasn't caught them yet, he is an empath after all. It's not like he is totally in the fucking dark about what those two are feeling." Prue pointed out.

"It's only a matter of time before he figures it out. I've told her I don't know how many times that she needs to make a choice and stick with it." Bianca said with a sigh.

"We've all tried to talk sense into Greg, but he's not going to just walk away because he doesn't have it in him." Chris replied with a shrug.

"I'm thinking that this is a dangerous topic to be on right now. Wyatt and Liz will be back at any minute and I'm sure that we really don't want Lizzie to hear what we're discussing right now." Rachel reasoned with them.

"Seriously, I can't get away from this topic for five seconds." Jake stressed when he shimmered in with Lilly.

"Jakie, I think that you need to relax just a little bit. You're not the one that is doing it so you shouldn't have to worry about it so much." Lilly said kissing him in hopes of calming him down.

"We are actually changing the topic right now, Coop, so there is nothing more for you to stress out about at the moment." Henry assured his younger cousin.

"Coop, you really need to learn not to worry about me so much. I'm a big boy and it just so happens that I know what I'm doing." Greg said shimmering in.

"As I've said you're not going to be singing that tune when you're laid up in a hospital bed." Jake said throwing his hands up in the air, he was so tired of this fucking topic that it wasn't funny.

"Cody doing something to end up in the hospital isn't really a surprise to any of us." Liz said walking into the apartment with Wyatt.

"I think he might actually be worse than Hen is about doing things to get himself hurt and that is saying something." Wyatt chuckled.

"Hey, I happen to resent that. I don't do things that get me hurt that often." Henry protested.

"And I always have enough sense to tell Uncle Mickey no when he says that he has a job for me." Bianca said sarcastically.

"This isn't pick on Hank time, this is about Greg and his stupidity." Henry reminded her.

"If we were to talk about Greg being stupid we would still be talking this time next year." Prue said. She stuck her tongue out at her youngest brother when she saw the face that he was making.

"Where are Fred, Wilma, and Betty?" Chris asked he actually got scared when he didn't know where they were. There was no telling what the hell those three were up to.

"Barney is MIA too at the moment." Lilly said. She of course was referring to Roman he was the fourth member of that little group.

"The last time I heard anything about those three they were at my mom and dad's house. Then I called Ro and told him to go pick them up since they are apparently in no condition to get here on their own." Liz explained.

"That just leaves Troy, Donnie, Maria, and Tyler." Chris said noting all the people that they were missing.

"With Troy and Donnie we probably don't want to know what they are up to at the moment." Liz scoffed and then she shook her head in disgust.

"Maria will be late for her own funeral, so I expect that she and Tyler will be along shortly." Bianca said. She knew how slow her sister could be and she was glad that she didn't have to deal with her ass anymore.

"Did you guys get everything that we needed at the liquor store?" Chris asked his older brother and Liz.

"Peanut, we got everything on the list that you gave us and then some." Liz assured him.

"How come Liz gets to call you Peanut but I can't?" Jake asked sounding highly indignant.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but you can start calling by my nicknames again when you learn to have a little bit of respect for them." Chris reminded him.

"Damn, those two are having this conversation yet again." Maria chuckled when she shimmered in with her husband.

"You know how Chris is when he gets pissed off." Bianca pointed out to her sister.

"I can honestly say that I get scared shitless the moment those two start having a conversation without arguing." Tyler said and he just smiled when his wife and his sister-in-law glared at him.

"B, where is our baby sister?" Maria asked her.

"That is actually a very good question. I can't believe that I don't know where she is right now." Bianca replied.

Henry made a gesture with his hands that don't worry I've got this. "O, I strongly suggest that you get your ass here now. Your sisters are about ready to send a search party out for you." he called out.

Oriana shimmered in a minute later and she glared at Henry. "Henry, I will have you know that it was not necessary for you to be so dramatic. I was on my way, I can't help it that unlike your girlfriend that I care about how I look."

"Oriana, I swear to God, you don't want to push my buttons right now." Bianca barked at her baby sister.

"The last thing I want to hear right now is you two arguing. Not after I had to go pick up Fred, Wilma, and Betty. Uncle Tim was so tired of them that he helped me get them in the car. That should tell you how bad they are being right now." Roman said leading his three drunks into the apartment with him.

"Ro, my dad was just being an idiot. We weren't even that bad." Chord protested and he promptly sat down on the floor. The room was spinning a little too badly for him to argue with anyone too much.

"I'm sure that's it, Chord. Dad is better able to put up with bullshit than mom is, so if he says that you were bad then you must be pretty bad." Troy pointed out to his little brother. He had just stepped through the door with Donnie.

"Troy, we really didn't do anything that bad." Calleigh agreed with Chord.

"Holy shit, that is like the fifth time today that you have agreed with something that Wilma said." Parker said shaking his head. It scared him to no end when his best friend and his girlfriend agreed.

"Parker, I think it's time that you face facts. Cal and Chord like each other a hell of a lot more than they like to let on." Donnie explained to him.

"Shit, I know that, Donnie." Parker replied dropping to the floor beside Chord and Calleigh sat on his lap.

"What exactly did you three do today?" Liz asked looking at them like they had all lost their minds.

"Cal decided that she was tired of us always sitting on the same damn bench at the park so we went to her house, got drunk, and made fun of bad horror movies." Chord explained to his older sister.

"Lizzie, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that we should be worried about those three." Troy told his sister.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one." Liz chuckled.

Oriana got a devilish look in her eyes before she sat down on Chord's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Chord, I'm starting to think that maybe you're not normal."

"I will have you know that I am perfectly normal. Oriana, you of all people have no room to talk about what someone else likes to do with their time. I might be a gambling addict, but you my friend are a shopaholic." Chord pointed out to her.

"B, do something about those two." Maria said gesturing to where her littlest sister was sitting on Chord's lap.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can say anything about anyone dating somebody who is younger than they are." Bianca asked her shrugging helplessly.

"Hank is a mature seventeen and no one thinks a damn thing about you two being together. Oriana and Chord combined might by some miracle add up to have a mental age of fifteen." Maria reasoned with her.

"Please, Maria, they are just friends, you know that. I don't know why you are making a big deal out of nothing." Donnie told her oldest niece sarcastically. Everyone knew that Chord and Oriana needed to get their heads out of the clouds and get together already.

"Is that anything like Chris' and my version of being just friends?" Rachel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Chris and you were nowhere near as bad about denying your feelings for each other as these two are." Maria assured her younger cousin.

"Hank, because I like you and you keep me sane I'm going to save you from these four." Tyler said throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"Tyler Justin, I take it that you want to sleep on the couch tonight." Maria said glaring him.

"Sophia, the only thing I was saying was that once you four put your heads together you aren't fit to be around normal people." Tyler replied digging himself a deeper hole.

"Tyler, I would stop talking right now if I were you. You're lucky that you're not dead for calling her Sophia." Bianca advised her brother-in-law.

"My husband doesn't know when to leave well enough alone." Maria said shaking her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jesus Christ, Wy, how many different types of beer did you get?" Chris asked his brother as he put the beers in tubs of ice.

"I got every damn type that I could think of. I got the cheap shit for our drinking games and the other shit to drink." Wyatt explained to his brother like it was no big deal.

"I think that we are all turning into a bunch of alcoholics. We have at least one of these parties a week." Chris observed shaking his head.

"Trust me on this one, Chris, we're not alcoholics. You've met your girlfriend's paternal grandfather, that man is an alcoholic if ever I've met one." Tyler said walking over to them.

"Tyler, you're in enough trouble with your wife as it is. If I were you I wouldn't let her hear you say that about her grandpa." Henry couldn't help chuckling though.

"Maria can't fault him for being truthful." Bianca said. She could only take so much of her sisters in one sitting.

"I can't believe that you all talk about Brennan that way. I happen to like that old man. When I get that old I'm going to be as cool as he is." Henry laughed.

"I'm not saying that my grandpa isn't cool. I'm just saying that that old man drinks entirely too much all of the time. My mom is convinced that I'm going to turn into a drunk just like him." Bianca replied.

"The conversations that we have aren't normal at all." Tyler mumbled shaking his head.

"We have serious conversations sometimes. Like when we're on demon hunts and things like that." Wyatt protested.

"Wy, we can't even be serious when we're on demon hunts. I have heard some of the conversations we are hunting demons and they aren't serious. It's a wonder that one of us hasn't gotten killed in this length of time." Bianca corrected him.

"If we weren't so off topic all the time then we wouldn't be as productive and you know it." Chris reasoned with her.

"You guys stay so off topic because you know that it drives me out of my fucking mind." Bianca said glaring at him. She had herself convinced that the only reason that they got on some of the topics that they got on was to drive her crazy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Greg was leaning against a wall in the far corner of the room nursing a beer. The reason he was so far away from everyone was because he didn't want any of the empaths feeling what he was feeling at the moment it would only lead to questions that he didn't want to answer. It was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest every time that he had to look at Donnie in Troy's arms. He loved her more than it should be possible to love another person. Yet all she did was play him for a fool and break his heart every chance that she got.

He wished more than anything that he knew why she insisted that they couldn't be together. Part of it could have something to do with her mother. Everyone knew that the woman would never find a man who was good enough for any of her daughters. Donnie really didn't listen to her mother though. If there was something that she wanted to do she did it without giving a thought to what her mother would think about it.

"Greg, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" Donnie asked coming over to him.

"You know that I can't stand seeing you with him. I'm not that into self torture to sit there and watch the two of you kiss and carry on." Greg replied looking at her with pain etched on his face and in his crystal blue eyes.

"Greg, I'm going to marry him I don't know what else you want me to do." Donnie said looking at him with a painful expression on her face as well.

"You know what I want you to do, but you won't do it. I honestly don't know why you and I keep playing this game. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result." Greg said waxing philosophic.

"Cody, I love you, I really do, but I just think it would be better for both of us if I married Troy." Donnie reasoned with him. She only called him by his given name when she was trying to get a point across to him.

"Then I guess you and I don't have anything else to talk about." Greg said with a shrug.

"Don't say that, you promised me earlier that we would enjoy the time we have left and not do this to each other." Donnie begged him.

"That was earlier before I had to see the two of you all over each other. If it hurts me this bad now when there is still a chance that I might be able to stop you from marrying him, I shudder to think what it is going to feel like once I have no chance of getting you at all." Greg wanted her to know how badly this was hurting him.

"Look, I have a little bit of time tomorrow and I would really like to spend it with you. I know that it's not fair that we have to steal time to be together, but it is what it is." Donnie said hopefully.

"Donnie, you're kidding yourself if you think that we are hiding this from everyone. They know they just choose not to say anything about it because some things are better off being left alone." Greg informed her.

"Who knows?" Donnie asked him.

"The better question is who doesn't know. All your nieces know for one thing." Greg replied.

At that moment Maria came walking over to them. "You guys might want to break this little meeting up. I'm sure that Troy doesn't suspect anything, but he keeps looking over here and you don't want him hearing something that would hurt him," she advised them before walking away again.

"I know that you don't believe this right now, but I do love you, Cody." Donnie smiled at him sadly before walking away from him.

Greg just let out a long loud sigh as he watched her walk away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Troy had been standing next to his sister watching his fiancé talk to her lover. "Do you think they know that I know?" he asked.

"I know for a fact that they don't know that you know, they don't even know that I know. And I sure as hell know that no one knows about what you do in your free time." Liz replied.

"Not true, I'm pretty sure that Greg knows. Only because I know that that girl can't keep her mouth shut." Troy chuckled.

"Troy, why are you two together if you can't be faithful?" Liz asked him.

"We love each other, Lizzie, we're both just having fun right now." Troy retorted.

Liz rolled her eyes upon hearing that. "I'm sure that you two just love each other so much. That is why you're both fucking other people." She commented sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so loud about it. It's one thing that we are carrying on behind each other's backs. It becomes something else entirely if we both acknowledge what is going on." Troy explained to her.

"Troy, I think she loves him too." Liz told him seriously.

Troy got a serious look on his face. "I know and that scares the fuck out of me." he admitted.

"Troy, I have no idea how you get yourself into some of these messes." Liz replied shaking her head at him.

"Lizzie, if I had any clue how some of this shit happens then I would make sure that it didn't happen again." Troy laughed.

"I can't believe you think that this is funny." Liz said looking at him in disbelief.

"She comes home to me at the end of the day and that is the only thing that matters to me." Troy replied.

"I just want you to know that you're a dead man if Wyatt ever finds out about your little side job." Liz informed him. She sure as shit wasn't going to tell her boyfriend that her brother was doing his baby cousin, but she knew he was going to have a fit when he found out.

"That's why I plan on making sure that he never finds out. He would beat the living shit out of me and I am not joking about that." Troy agreed. He knew that Wyatt would be pissed if he ever found out that he was sleeping with Val.

"I swear you have no morals at all." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"I get it from our mother she cheated on dad with Cole of all people." Troy reminded her.

"Don't remind me of that. Those two almost got divorced over that one." Liz didn't even want to think about the soap opera that was her parents' marriage.

"In all fairness though dad had let his gambling get out of control." Troy defended his mother.

"I'm just going to choose not to comment on you thinking that it is ok." Liz said. She couldn't believe some of the things that came out of her brother's mouth.

Troy grinned at her. "I'm just too good in the sack to be tied down by one woman."

"Troy Timothy, you better be joking right now." Donnie said walking over to her fiancé.

"Baby, you know that I only have eyes for you. I was just trying to make baby sister here squirm a little bit." Troy replied knowing damn good and well that he was lying through his teeth.

"You have one sick sense of humor when you want to." Donnie said shaking her head at him.

"I just want you to know that you are the one who is responsible for the trail of broken hearts I'm leaving in my wake. None of them were ever woman enough to make me settle down." Troy reasoned with her.

"Liz, I'm very sorry that you have to put up with having this for a brother." Donnie said pointing at Troy.

"You're the one who keeps him around willingly. That says something to me about your mental state." Liz joked with her. She would have been pissed that she was cheating on her brother if she didn't know that Troy was cheating on her too.

"You of all people have no room to talk about anyone's mental state. You willingly date Wyatt and we all know what that boy can be like." Donnie replied with a smirk.

"Wyatt is harmless really, the boy is a big teddy bear just don't mess with his sister or his females cousins and you have nothing to worry about." Liz made the remark in jest but she was glaring daggers at Troy as she spoke. She really needed that boy to get his head out of his ass and do something about the situation he was now in.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're just going to sit here and wait for them to get back." Ricky huffed. He really didn't like being left out of the action.<p>

"We really don't have a choice in the matter. I don't know about anyone else, but I rather not fight with Paige if that is at all possible." Savannah spoke up. She was left behind too because it really wasn't safe for her to be nosing around the underworld.

"Snuffy, we really can't afford for something to happen to any of us at this point in the game. Everything is almost over and it would be a damn shame to lose someone now." Patty reasoned with her boyfriend.

"I can no longer ignore this, why do you call him that?" Hailey asked with an arched eyebrow.

"When we were little he might have projected to Sesame Street so I could meet Elmo and he could meet Snuffy. We were pretty bad if we were left unsupervised." Patty explained with an innocent grin.

"Just so we're clear she begged me to and I couldn't tell her no." Ricky said shifting the blame to his girlfriend.

"You two are abnormal I just want you to know that." Hailey told them shaking her head.

"I don't want to hear anything from you about anyone being abnormal when we had to watch you and Brady make out for five minutes before he could leave." Mia told her friend rolling her eyes.

"Mia, one of these days you are going to see that love isn't as bad as you make it out to be." Billy told her with a sly grin.

"Mia, don't listen to Billy, God knows that the rest of us try to tune him out. Sometimes you save yourself a lot of heartache by going for a quick fuck." Chase said arching his eyebrow in Billy's direction.

"And to think I broke up with you. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that." Mel said rolling her eyes at him.

"Halliwell, you and I both know it's because you couldn't handle what I've got swingin' between my legs." Chase scoffed.

"That right there is it, Chase." Mel said shaking her head at him.

"It's not your fault that you had to downgrade because I was too much of a man for you." Chase said like it was no big deal.

"You've got that shit dead wrong. I'm too much woman for you to handle. You didn't know how to deal with me, so I had to find someone who could. Trust me when I say that Roman is much better in bed than you could ever hope to be." Mel said. That felt damn good. _That's more like it. _She thought to herself.

"Welcome back, Mels, I don't know where you found your spark, but it is damn good to see you again girl." Carly told her cousin with a big grin on her face.

"No shit, I missed that bitch, where has she been?" Patty asked her. She was glad that her cousin was doing better.

"She's been around, she just didn't know that it was ok to ask for help." Mel admitted.

"You're not going to try to commit arson again any time soon?" Ricky asked just to be sure.

Mel chuckled. "No, I won't be doing anything like that again anytime soon or ever again if I can help it."

"Thank God, I thought that we were going to have to send your crazy ass to the loony bin." Emily said sounding relieved.

"Does this mean you're going to move out of my apartment?" Val asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I can't stand living with your ass. I really don't like the fact that I now know more about you and Troy's sex life than I ever wanted to know." Mel assured her.

"I had to live with that bitch until she moved out. You're not saying anything about her that I don't already know." Penny agreed with her cousin.

"I'm only moving back home until August." Mel told them.

"Why just until August?" Huck asked with a confused look on his face.

"Charlie, how do you feel about having a roommate?" Mel asked her best friend.

"That depends on who the roommate is." Patty replied.

"Me, I figured it would be nice if we shared a place while we're down in Florida. That ugly ass boyfriend of yours is more than welcome to move in with us too." Mel retorted.

"No shit?" Ricky asked her with a face splitting grin.

"No shit, mom made some calls and I'm in." Mel informed him happily.

"Thank God that I will not be down there to have to deal with those three." Carly said making the sign of the cross over herself.

"I shudder to think what is going to go on with you and Val in New York. I'm glad that I will be far away from that mess. You two have a tendency to make my latent case of OCD flare up." Mel shot back at her.

"Mel, you have no idea how badly we have missed the spunky you." Patty was so very glad that her cousin was back to normal.

"Probably about as much as I have." Mel replied.

"You were starting to get as crabby as my boyfriend is." Savannah told her with a chuckle.

"Tell me when my brother isn't being crabby." Carly snorted.

"He isn't crabby all of the time. He just doesn't deal well with stress and that is what makes him so damn crabby. I can only hope that he will get better once the Triad is gone." Savannah replied.

"If he doesn't we can always slip him some of my anti anxiety medicine." Mel joked.

"I'm not sure that they make a high enough dosage for Al." Savannah laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that I've been taking the highest dosage that they make." Mel could make light of the situation now.

"So, Hailey, have you been sleeping with my brother?" Val asked the younger girl with a highly amused tone in her voice.

"I will have you know that I have done everything but sleep with him." Hailey wasn't even going to bother with trying to deny what she had done with Brady. Val wouldn't give up until she told her what she wanted to know anyway.

"That's a hell of a lot more than I have gotten in a long time." Chase commented.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll survive, Francis." Mel said patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't call me Francis, my mom doesn't even call me Francis when I'm in trouble." Chase protested.

"You are so full of shit, Aunt Lyn calls you Francis all of the time." Billy called his best friend out.

"Billy, we're boys, you're not supposed to rat on me to your cousins." Chase pointed out to him.

"And you're not supposed to be remind me that I'm related to them." Billy countered.

Mel cracked him on the back of his head. "We don't like claiming you either, jackass." She mock glared at him.

"Good for nothing older cousins all they do is abuse me." Billy grumbled grabbing the back of his head.

"I'll show you good for nothing if you keep running your mouth today." Patty threatened him.

"Billy, a little piece of advice Mel and Charlie are not the Halliwell cousins that you want to fuck with." Chase advised him. He may not have been as smart as his sisters but he knew enough to know that he didn't want Mel and Patty pissed at him.

"I will fuck your world up, Chase." Mel threatened.

"Hey, I was just telling my buddy here that he needs to back off you and Charlie. I'm sorry if that in someway offended you." Chase said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Chase, you know better than to try to reason with Thing One and Thing Two. They are both very stubborn and they make my head hurt." Carly reminded her friend. Like anyone needed to be reminded how bad Mel and Patty were when they were together.

"I know that you did not just refer to us as Thing One and Thing Two." Patty protested.

"Carly can't help it that she is telling the truth." Val grinned innocently.

"Charlie, don't let Skank One and Skank Two upset you. They are just being crabby because it has been a few days since either of them has seen their boyfriends." Mel told Patty.

"You call us skanks like that is a bad thing." Carly retorted.

"Carly, being a skank is a bad thing. You and Val might not realize this, but that label isn't something to be proud of." Hailey tried reasoning with her.

"Now she tells us, for years I've been thinking that people call us that because we're so damn cool." Val was being a smart ass not that that was anything new for her.

"I know here I thought being a skank was a good thing. Now I know why guys are always so nice to me." Carly said playing along with her older cousin.

Mel arched her eyebrow and pointed a finger at both of them. "You two are no longer amusing. It is high time that you both start acting like the almost adults that you are."

"I don't know whether I like you being back up to par or not. It means that I'm going to have to start getting out the dictionary to understand you again." Carly pouted.

"You are just so fucking funny when you want to be." Mel said flipping her off.

"That was not very nice, Mel. I think that you have been hanging around Paige entirely too much." Val mock pouted.

"It is what it is." Mel replied not knowing she meant by that she just wanted to confuse the hell out of her cousin.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Carly asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know I just thought it sounded good." Mel chuckled when Val and Carly both scowled at her.

At that moment Paige and the guys orbed in with a demon that they had captured. Brady quickly constructed a crystal cage around the demon.

"What the fuck were you guys thinking on this one?" Savannah asked them like they had lost their minds.

"We found the demon that we need and now we have a little interrogation planned." Dom explained to his sister.

"Why bother interrogating the bastard?" Mel asked. If you asked her there was no point in interrogating the demon. They knew that he was the one responsible and the only thing left to do was vanquish it.

"We're not actually going to interrogate him, I just didn't take the right potion that we needed." Paige replied with a nervous chuckle.

"You of all people forgot to take the right potion?" Patty asked her with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah I did, I know that that is totally out of character for me." Paige retorted. She walked over to the table where she had some potions made and picked one up. She hurled at the demon and gave a satisfied smirk when it went up in flames.

Not a second later the sixteen people who had been sent to the other dimension appeared in the attic.

"How the fuck did we wind up in the attic?" Wyatt asked looking around. He really wasn't sure that he wanted to know what was going on this time.

"I think the better question would be, what the fuck is Greg doing here?" Mel asked pointing at the extra person in the attic.

Jake glared at his twin brother and then he shook his head. "This is just fucking wonderful." He seethed through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>"You guys all just need to calm down and give us a minute to get things sorted through before you start trying to kill people." Piper said. The parents along with the sixteen and Greg were in the living room. She was trying her best to keep them from killing Greg before they could get some answers out of him.<p>

"All I'm saying is, this is not fucking possible. He was dead I know this because I shot him myself." Hank said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Greg, if I were you I would start explaining myself right about now." Phoebe told her son. On one hand she was glad to see him but on the other she couldn't help wondering what he was doing back.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Greg replied. He wasn't really sure how to explain it to them when he didn't really know what was going on.

"If you like drawing breath you'll try your best." Jake said glowering at him. He hadn't taken his eyes off of him since they had appeared in the attic.

"I remember everything that happened before with me being the source, but I'm not exactly the Greg from this reality. I'm the Greg from the reality that they just came back from." Greg hoped the he was being clear.

"How did that happen?" Cole asked.

"I went a little crazy when I was the source and well I started seeing Uncle Greg and then he said something about me being able to find redemption I just had to die first." Greg answered him.

"And you didn't question how this was going to happen?" Paige asked her nephew. She didn't really think of him as her nephew yet, but she could if he turned out to be good.

"No, because I didn't want to be the source anymore, so I didn't think to ask too many questions. I didn't really think the shit could happen anyway I thought I had lost my mind, I mean I was seeing my dead uncle after all." Greg retorted.

"Call me crazy, but I'm positive that he is telling the truth right now." Hank said. He had been studying him as he spoke and every word seemed sincere.

"Chris, what do you think?" Piper asked her middle son.

"I agree with Hank on this one. There is no way that Greg isn't telling the truth." Chris said with a shrug.

"So he found a way to cheat death?" Nicole asked.

"It wouldn't be cheating death, if he lived the life that he was supposed to have had." Hank said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked. Her husband lost her with his crazy thought train sometimes.

"You guys all know how the elders are about their prophecies. I was just thinking that maybe the whole last prophecy could have been avoided if Cole had brought Greg home when he brought Coop home." Hank explained his reasoning.

"Right, but the elders didn't want that because they wanted their damn prophecy fulfilled." Chris said jumping on the bandwagon with Hank.

"You guys are saying that the elders kept Cole from bringing Greg home where he belonged just for their stupid prophecy." Prue stated looking in between both her nephews.

"That is essentially what we're saying." Chris confirmed.

"He is still the Greg that we vanquished the only difference is that he has the memories he would have had had he been raised with us." Hank picked up. He hoped that he was making a little bit of sense.

"So, you're saying that he is good now?" Derek asked. The way they talked in circles confused the hell out of him sometimes.

"That's exactly what we're saying. Now, that doesn't mean that we should let our guards down and not keep an eye on him, but he should be totally good." Hank said after giving it a moment's thought.

"Why would the elders do something like that?" Jimmy asked with a confused look on his face.

"I think that elders have proved that they will do anything to get their way. They wanted their damn prophecies fulfilled and they weren't above playing dirty to get that done. Obviously they screwed Chord over and then they screwed Oriana over. They knew that as Halliwells we wouldn't be in a big hurry to vanquish our blood. But they saw to it that I would do just that when I found out that he is the one who had her killed." Hank answered his question.

"So, Cole, are we able to trust you now?" Coop asked the man who should have been his son.

"I know that I have a long way to go before I earn anyone's trust, but I am willing to work for it. And I would really like it if you didn't call me Cole, my name is Cody." Greg replied.

Coop smiled at that. "We named you guys Cooper and Cody?" he asked.

"Yeah, Coop was named after you because he is the older brother and I got named Cody because I'm the younger brother." Greg answered the only dad he had ever known.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we have things to do." Wyatt reminded them.

"Wy is right, we have to find that last ring." Liz agreed with her husband.

"What rings are you guys talking about?" Greg asked. He knew that they probably wouldn't be too keen on answering that question.

Prue took pity on her little brother and decided to answer him. "The rings that belong to the Knights of Chaos."

Greg fished in his pants pocket and pulled something out. "Hank, catch." He called out tossing the object to his older cousin.

Hank caught it with one hand and then he looked down. It was the last ring this one had a topaz stone in the middle. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I've always had it. Uncle Greg gave it to me and I never understood why until just now." Greg explained.

"That was pretty damn clever. Giving the last ring to the source for safekeeping." Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Why does Hank get that ring?" Lilly asked she was obviously having a blonde moment. That shouldn't have been possible since she had dark hair.

"Because, Hank is the one who vanquished him." Roman answered his sister. He couldn't believe that she had forgotten that little fact.

"Oh yeah," Lilly replied smacking herself in the center of the forehead.

"We've got all the rings, now what do we do?" Chord asked.

"I'm not really sure. There are sixteen rings and only eleven of the kids. I think that we can afford to let that be tomorrow's problem though. After the day that we have all had I think that it is only fair that we get a little time to unwind." Chris answered his friend. He wasn't sure that he could take much more today.

"I'll second that motion." Hank said quickly. He had plans for his wife and he wasn't about to miss out on that.

"I think that that sounds like a great idea." Troy agreed.

"Greg, where do you plan on staying?" Phoebe asked her son.

"I figured that I would just go back to the house." Greg replied with a shrug.

"If that is what you want to do then that is fine. I just want you to know that you are welcome here or at the condo anytime." Phoebe told him firmly.

"Coop, are we cool?" Greg asked his older brother.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to need some time to see if you are legit about this." Jake replied and then he saw the wounded look that crossed his face. He offered him his hand. "I would really like it if we could be cool in the future, because let's face it I could use some help with Prue."

Greg took his offered hand and shook it. "I would like that a lot too."

"_Cookie Dough, that was really sweet of you." _Prue sent her little brother with a smile.

"_I have my moments." _Jake replied with a shrug.

"I'm not saying that you guys have to do it now, but sometime soon you are going to have to sit down and figure out how to get rid of the Triad." Andy advised them.

"We know, Uncle Andy, we just really need this time to adjust to a couple of things." Chuck told him.

"The Triad has waited this long, it's not going to hurt to wait another night to do something about them." Leo said. He knew that those kids needed some time to themselves before they burned out.

"Speaking of adjusting and unwinding. Leo, you and the guys have to keep an eye on the kids tonight because we need a break." Piper told her husband in a tone that said it wouldn't be wise to argue with her.

"Nicky, I am begging you not to leave me alone with Dom again. The kid screams his fucking lungs out every time I get near him." Cole pleaded with his girlfriend.

"For starters don't call me Nicky because that is just weird for me. Secondly, it is not going to kill you to watch our son again. It's not like you'll be totally alone with him. The other guys will be with you." Nicole replied rolling her eyes at him. _Oh boy, I really shouldn't be jumping his ass right now, not with the things I have been doing with Tim. _She thought to herself.

"Are we going to need to send a chaperone with you girls to make sure that you behave yourselves?" Derek asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"That's why we're taking Billie with us. At least then we know that Prue won't act up." Eva chuckled at the look that her friend gave her.

"That is a really reassuring thought. If Billie is the one that is supposed to be watching us we are going to have to take someone to watch her there is no telling what kind of trouble that she and Phoebe can get into together." Prue quipped.

"Mom, I wish that you would stop picking on me today. I will have you know that I am a very sensitive person." Billie said in mock indignation.

"Come see daddy, baby, I know that your mommy picks on you all of the time and it hurts your feelings." Andy joked wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"At least I know that you love me, daddy, you have no idea about the way that your wife talks about me all of the time." Billie replied trying to sound innocent.

* * *

><p>Hailey stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She thought that she looked alright. She had on a black cocktail dress and heels. Her blonde hair was laying down her back in curls. She had on a minute amount of makeup and a silver choker. She looked at the watch on her arm and saw that she was fifteen minutes early for her date with Brady.<p>

She was actually letting him pick her up at the house. She figured that they would have to go public with their relationship sooner or later. She had decided on sooner because both Carly and Val knew that they were dating and it was only a matter of time before they slipped and said something. She knew that she really needed to have a talk with Dante, but that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight she just wanted to be with Brady.

"Damn, Hails, you look pretty hot. You got a big date tonight?" Paige asked her niece when she came down the stairs. She was getting ready to go out with her sisters and their friends.

Hailey blushed before answering. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She replied.

"Dante must be one of the good ones. You need to be sure to hold onto him for a while." Paige joked with her.

"I'm sure she'll get right on that one, mom." Carly commented with a snort. She met her cousin's gaze to see that she was glaring daggers at her.

"_Hailey, have you lost your mind? You're letting him pick you up here?" _Patty asked her cousin telepathically.

"_We were going to have to be out in the open sooner or later. I figured that we should start this relationship out on the right foot." _Hailey replied looking at her cousin intently.

"Paige, your nephew is here and I'm not quite sure what he wants. He is dressed like an undertaker though." Henry announced as he came into the room with Brady.

Brady was dressed in a black suit with a black tie and he had his hair done up in spikes. "Hi, Aunt Paige." He said waving shyly at his aunt.

"Hey, Brady, what are you doing here buddy?" Paige asked her nephew.

"I'm actually here to pick Hailey up." Brady replied.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked his nephew.

Hailey walked to Brady side and grabbed his hand. "Uncle Henry, Aunt Paige, Brady and I are dating." She rushed the words out of her mouth because she knew she wouldn't be able to get them out otherwise.

"Brady, if you hurt her I don't care that I have to explain to your mom and dad what happened, but I will kill you." Henry told him in no uncertain terms.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Uncle Henry." Brady swore to him.

"Good, that being said I like you a lot better than I ever liked Dante." Henry said with a smile.

"Brady, don't listen to your Uncle Henry he is just being silly. We all know that you won't do anything to hurt Hailey." Paige said hugging him.

"It would be stupid of me to hurt her after I worked so hard to get her to let me in." Brady joked.

Paige went to Hailey and put her arms around her. "You be sure to keep him on his toes he needs that." She told her with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that I can manage that." Hailey agreed with a smirk. "Aunt Paige, I probably won't be back until late tonight."

"That's not a problem. I probably won't be back until late either." Paige said releasing the grip that she had on her.

"You ready?" Brady asked her.

"I'm more than ready." Hailey said taking his hand again.

* * *

><p>"Henry, how did you manage to get us the apartment for the night?" Bianca asked her husband. She was gazing at him over a candlelit table.<p>

"I have my ways of getting what I want and I promised them that we would only be a few hours. We're meeting them at the club later." Henry replied. "And don't call me Henry. When you call me Henry I think you're mad at me since that is the only time you call me by my given name."

"You really didn't have to do all of this." Bianca told him gesturing around the room.

"Baby, that's where you're wrong, I did have to do all of this. I want you to know how much I love you." Henry disputed.

"Hank, I know how much you love me without you doing all of this for me." Bianca assured him.

"Humor me, I like spoiling you." Henry begged her.

"I told you this morning that you can spoil me all you want if it means I get to wake up like that more often." Bianca retorted.

"There is still the matter of us taking care of my needs. We took care of yours this morning and I was thinking that it would only be fair." Henry had a devilish grin on his face.

"Honey, we can take care of you anytime you're ready." Bianca assured him.

"I have one request first." Henry announced to her.

"What's that?" Bianca asked him.

Henry picked up the remote for the stereo and music filled the apartment. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked her formally offering her his hand.

"I would love to dance with you." Bianca replied taking his outstretched hand.

_Look into my eyes you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

Henry gathered her in his arms and he gave a contented sigh when she rested her head on his massive chest.

"I don't know what I did that was right enough to deserve you." Bianca told him looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

_Look into your heart you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

"You did everything right, B. If anything you're the one who is too good for me." Henry replied pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

"That's not true, you're way too smart, sensitive, and funny for me." Bianca argued with him.

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time all the way_

"I think that this is one of those times you and I are going to have to agree to disagree." Henry chuckled. They both had this thing about being right so they had learned not to argue with each other too much it would only frustrate them.

"I don't mind agreeing to disagree about this one." Bianca laughed. She loved the way that his body felt pressed against hers and the way that he held her in his arms possessively. She knew that nothing in the world could hurt her when she was wrapped up in those arms.

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you Ya I'd die for you_

"I love you so much, Bianca Lyn." Henry told her. His voice was thick with raw emotion. He knew that there was no way that he would be able to put his love for her into words.

"I love you too, Henry Victor." Bianca said before reaching up to kiss him on the mouth. She laid her head on his chest again after she pulled away from him. "Are you crying?" she asked him when she felt his body tremble slightly.

"Maybe," Henry replied. His chin was resting gently on the top of her head.

"Why?" Bianca asked him.

"Because there was a time I thought that we wouldn't get to this point." Henry admitted.

"I know that we went through a lot to be together, but we have each other now and that is all that matters." Bianca told him firmly.

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

"That we do and I don't plan on ever letting you go again." Henry promised her.

"Hank," Bianca said looking up at her husband with lust burning in her eyes. "Take me to bed or I'll have my way with you out here." She told him with an impish grin.

"Your wish is my command." Henry answered with a grin of his own before kissing her. As they kissed she wrapped her arms around his neck and then she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We better think about taking this to our room before we get caught doing something out here." Bianca suggested to him. Her breath was hot on his ear and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Have mercy," Henry growled as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Lilly draped herself across her husband's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat on the couch deep in thought. "Where did you go on me last night? I fell asleep before you came back home." She asked him. With all that had gone on today she had almost forgotten about him being so upset last night.<p>

"I just went out for a walk to clear my head for a little while. I ended up at the condo at one point so I could hang out with Phil." Jake answered her.

"Baby, I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you by not telling Shelby that you are half demon. I'm sorry as hell that you thought I was ashamed of you because nothing could be further from the truth." Lilly apologized to him.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have walked out of here last night like a big baby. I tend to forget that just because I have problems with being half demon not everyone else has a problem with me being half demon. I can't cope with it so that makes me think that other people can't cope with it either." Jake explained to her.

"Jakie, I don't think of you as half demon. I don't think of you as anything other than mine. You are a good man, you always have been, and you always will be." Lilly assured him.

"Lilly, I know that, I really do. There are just sometimes when I feel like I can't take this shit anymore. I get so tired of fighting half of who I am, that sometimes I just want to give in and be the monster that some people think of me as." Jake admitted.

"No one that I know thinks of you as a monster. You have the biggest heart out of anyone that I know. You proved that again today by saying what you said to Greg. I know that you have had problems with him in the past, but that didn't stop you from being nice to him." Lilly reasoned with him.

"When you really stop to think about it Greg got screwed over by the elders too. Instead of getting the life that he was supposed to have he wound up being raised by the source. You can't help feeling sorry for him, you can see it in his eyes that more than anything he just wants us to accept him and love him." Jake replied.

"That is quite a change for you before you could barely tolerate being in the same room as him." Lilly mused.

"I'm giving him the chance that I didn't give him the first time around. If he does one thing to make me doubt him then we will be right back where we started." Jake said firmly. He was being the bigger person for the time being.

"I think that that sounds pretty fair." Lilly agreed with him.

"I don't know what else to do, I mean the more distance I try to put between myself and Cole the deeper I keep getting drawn in." Jake sighed.

"Jakie, you're nothing like Cole and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. You are exactly like your dad and everyone knows that. You have to be the one to stop seeing yourself as half demon. No one else can help you with that. The only thing that I can do is make sure that you know I love you and I'm here for you." Lilly replied kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry that I ran out of here on you last night. I should have stayed and talked things out with you. That is what you do when you love someone you don't shut them out the way I did to you." Jake apologized.

"Jake, when the person you love hurts you hurt twice as much. It kills me knowing that you are in so much pain and there is nothing that I can do to help you." Lilly told him.

"I don't even think about the fact that I'm half demon most of the time. It's just every so often that this comes up and it bothers me. I don't really worry about turning evil anymore, I just worry about making myself less my father's son." Jake explained in the best way that he knew how.

"You are your father's son and nothing you do is ever going to change that. Uncle Coop adores the ground that you walk on. You don't have to worry about him thinking any less of you. I happen to know that you could kill someone in front of him and he would still think that you walk on water." Lilly informed him. She was glad that they were communicating.

"I love you, Lila, you put up with me even when I'm a bonehead." Jake said kissing the crown of her head.

"I love you too, Cooper, and trust me when I say you can be a pretty big bonehead." Lilly replied giggling.

"You know I didn't do my husbandly duties last night and I'm pretty sure that we still have plenty of time before we have to be at the club if you want to rectify that situation." Jake said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"I would like that a lot, Mr. Halliwell." Lilly purred.

"Good, you didn't really have a choice, Mrs. Halliwell." Jake replied before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Nicky, you might want to slow down just a little bit. I don't think you drank this heavily the week after Tim left you." Piper commented to her friend after she watched her down her fifth shot in as many minutes.<p>

"Don't mention that name to me right now and we'll be good." Nicole replied. The last person she wanted to think about at the moment was Tim Shane because that would only lead to thoughts about how good he was in bed and she couldn't afford to let that happen at that moment.

"Nic, spill it, I know that something is going on with you." Phoebe said. She couldn't stand being in the dark about what was going on with someone.

"It's really no big deal, I just happen to be fucking my ex-husband right now." Nicole stated bluntly.

"Nicole Elizabeth, I can't believe that you let that man back in your bed after everything that happened between the two of you." Eva said with a shocked look on her face.

"I can't help it, Eva, I think that part of me still loves him. And for the record I didn't let him back in my bed I went crawling into his." Nicole corrected her.

"Nicky, if you still love him you can't help that, but you can't just string Cole along either." Paige advised her.

"I know that, Paige, and I wish that I didn't still love him. I do though and there is nothing that I can do about that. He makes me feel alive and young again and I don't know how to stop myself from having feelings for him." Nicole admitted.

"Maybe this is just you getting the closure that you didn't get when he walked out on you." Prue suggested to her.

"I really hope that is all this is. I honestly don't know if I go through having a relationship with him again. He hurt me so badly the last time that I don't think I can trust him." Nicole replied.

"You, my friend have lost your mind you know how badly he hurt you the first time. I don't even know what to say to you right now." Lyn could only shake her head at her friend.

"I know that he hurt me very badly, I can't help it though. It's his fault that he is so damn good in bed." Nicole placed the blame on Tim.

"I'm sure that he has nothing to do with the fact that you have hormones like a teenage girl and you don't know when to keep your panties on." Billie commented sarcastically.

"Prue, you might want to control your daughter before I kill her." Nicole said turning to her friend.

"Billie, Nicole knows that she has been behaving like a shameless slut she doesn't need you to remind her." Prue joked.

"I'm a whore thank you very much. You can only be considered a slut if you're sleeping around with strange men. I will have you know that I have only been sleeping with my ex-husband." Nicole replied jokingly.

"My suggestion to you is this. Let this thing with Tim run its course, if in time you find that you're not attracted to him anymore you'll have your answer and if you are you can go from there." Phoebe advised her.

"I was afraid that someone was going to suggest something like that, because that happens to be the best idea that I could come up with." Nicole groaned.

"Look at it this way at least you have a backup in case one of them doesn't pan out." Billie offered up helpfully.

"Moving on to my problem, what am I going to do about Greg?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs, for all we know he is good. We just have to keep a close watch on him to make sure that he really is good and this isn't just some trick." Piper told her seriously.

"I'm just scared that this is going to turn out to be fake. More than anything I want him to be good, I never said anything but it killed me a little inside when they had to vanquish him." Phoebe replied.

"No mother wants her child to be evil. For what it's worth it is pretty damn hard to fool Henry Victor, if he says that he was telling the truth then he was telling the truth." Paige assured her.

"Not only that, but Chris said that he was telling the truth too. On their own each of them is hard to fool together it is impossible." Piper promised.

"I know I just know that all of the kids are going to have a hard time accepting this. He did try to kill all of them numerous times." Phoebe reasoned.

"The kids will all come to trust him in time, I mean it is a huge deal that my daughter didn't pull a weapon on him when she first saw him." Lyn assured her.

"If B didn't pull a weapon on someone it's only because she didn't think it would be worth the effort." Phoebe said with an arched eyebrow.

"Pheebs, Greg is a good boy I don't think that we'll have anything else to worry about from him. Besides that you're not really a Halliwell until you go evil and try to kill your family." Prue was making light of the situation but it was true.

"Been there, done that." Billie commented like it wasn't a big deal.

"Been there, done that, and destroyed the manor at the same time." Piper joked with her.

"Am I never to be forgiven for that?" Billie asked.

"You know that I'm only playing with you. I would kick anyone else's ass for saying something like that." Piper said smiling at her niece.

"Does anyone want to hear the piece of information that I found out?" Paige asked. She was itching to tell her sisters about Hailey and Brady.

"What did you find out, Paige?" Eva asked her friend.

"Hailey just so happens to be dating Brady." Paige said she felt a lot better once she got that off of her chest.

"Paige, did your husband kill my son?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he told him that he likes him a lot better than he likes Dante." Paige replied.

"It just so happens that Dante is the man that my mother wanted Bianca to marry." Lyn threw out there.

"That might explain why Hank doesn't like him so much." Paige said thoughtfully.

"I think that more than explains why Hank doesn't like him." Piper snorted.

"I can't believe that my own son kept something like this from me. I bet you any amount of money that Ladybug knew about this and didn't tell me. This seems like the type of thing to be right up her alley." Phoebe grumbled.

"Honey, I think that those kids know a lot of things that they don't exactly tell us." Prue comforted her little sister.

"I for one would like to know what is going on between my son and my Uncle Henry's charge." Billie said. She wasn't blind she knew that there had to be something going on between Billy and Mia.

"My son and your son both thought that it would be wise to make a competition out of who could get her to go out with them first." Lyn explained to her.

"Do I want to know how you know this?" Eva asked.

"My oldest son-in-law worships the ground that I walk on and he told me because he heard it from the source." Lyn replied like it was no big deal.

"Lyn, the power that you have over Tyler is scary as hell." Piper chuckled.

"You'll find out when they have kids they are under your power again. They have to be nice to you if they want a babysitter." Lyn laughed.

"Just so you know when Paige is born you can watch her as much as you want to I won't fight you on it." Piper thought that she was being funny.

"Thanks for that, Pipe, and here I thought you liked me." Lyn said glaring at her. They both loved their granddaughter the girl was just a pain in the ass when she wanted to be.

"I will have both of you know that my niece is not as bad as you're making her out to be." Paige said trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"That child has all of her mom and dad's more annoying qualities. I love Chris and I love B, but that girl is a pain in the ass." Billie spoke the truth on that one.

"Aunt Billie, it would probably be wise if you didn't talk about me where I could hear it." Paige said walking over to the table with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"Did she say anything that wasn't true?" Prue asked her.

"Fuck no, I know that I'm a pain in the ass and I'm proud of that little fact." Paige replied. "Here, I brought this bottle over to you guys so you don't have to keep running back and forth. Not to mention you won't dirty up as many shot glasses this way. I'm saving Parker's sanity because he hates to polish glasses."

"It's nice to know that you're looking out for Parker's sanity someone needs to." Billie couldn't help getting in a dig at Parker.

"Billie, are you and your uncle fighting again?" Prue asked her daughter.

"We're not really fighting, we're just not seeing eye to eye on things right now." Billie replied with a smirk.

"I'm going back over to the bar where I can't get into any trouble." Paige said shaking her head.

"Paige, have you seen my son lately?" Nicole asked her.

"Yes, and I'm not really sure that you want to know what Dom is up to right now, so I won't tell you." Paige replied.

"Paige, where is he?" Nicole asked.

"Savannah wanted to go see Greg so Dom went with her because he didn't want her alone with him. That is all I know about the matter because I told him to get lost since he was bailing on me." Paige informed her.

"That's just fucking great. I really should call them and make sure that they are ok, but I'm just too stressed to worry about them right now." Nicole sighed.

"On that note I really better get back to work. My mom is kinda strict about me paying the rent on time." Paige said getting away from those crazy women as quickly as she could.

"Piper, you and I are not taking the blame for that girl. That is Frank's grandchild and there are no two questions about it." Lyn said shaking her head as she watched the young woman walk away.

"I think that that is a very fair statement." Piper agreed with her chuckling all the while.

* * *

><p>"Savannah, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here." Greg greeted his sister brightly when she shimmered into the room with Dom.<p>

"Greg, I just had to make sure that this is real and you're really back." Savannah said with tears shinning in her eyes.

Greg walked over to his little sister and put his arms around her. "I'm really back. And for the record I'm sorry as hell for the way that things went down right before I left." He used the word left because it was a hell of a lot easier to say than it was to admit to what had really happened.

"Greg, I knew that that wasn't you, you were just doing what you had to do. I don't think that anyone ever stopped to consider that the elders screwed you over pretty badly too." Savannah brushed off his apology.

"How do we know that this is for real?" Dom asked. He thought that it was a pretty valid question.

"You can't know that, you're just going to have to trust that I'm telling the truth." Greg replied.

"There is just one small problem with that plan, I don't trust you." Dom told him bluntly.

"Dom, he's our brother." Savannah hissed at him.

"Dom, you're well within your rights not to trust me. If I were you I wouldn't trust me either. I know that I sent the world to hell in the future. And I know that the things I did before were pretty bad. I never had a prayer for a hope though I was being who I was taught to be. Now I've got these memories of another time line of growing up good and I don't ever want things to go back to the way that they were before." Greg said looking him in the eyes as he spoke.

"Your name is Cole after all and I'm sorry, but I don't really trust dad either." Dom retorted.

"Dominic, knock it off." Savannah begged him.

"My name isn't Cole by the way, it's Cody. I know that you don't believe that I can change, but I have. I promise you that I will never be that man again." Greg swore to him.

"Dad has made that promise numerous times and I can't tell you how many relapses he's had to the dark side." Dom scoffed.

"The Halliwell in me gives me a better chance of sticking to my guns. If you haven't noticed we're all very stubborn people." Greg winked at him.

"I've noticed, believe me I have no choice but to notice that one." Dom rolled his eyes.

"You know you don't have to stay here if it's weird for you." Savannah told him.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." Greg reasoned with her.

"You could always stay with daddy. I just don't think it's wise for you to stay here in case Gideon finds out that you're back and he decides to come looking for you." Savannah pointed out to him.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to stay with Cole." Greg replied.

"Then go stay with Aunt Phoebe, I just don't want you to have any temptations." Savannah said. Now that she had him back she was going to make damn sure that he stayed good.

Greg gave a humorless chuckle upon hearing that. "I have no right to ask her if I can stay with her. Not after everything that I did, I tried to kill all of them I don't know how many times. I have a feeling that I was pushing my luck by being at the manor earlier. It's going to take them a while to warm up to me. I will be just fine here on my own I promise." He told her gently.

"You know that you can never do anything so bad that your own mom will turn you out." Savannah tried reasoning with him.

"Sis, he's right, maybe he needs to be on his own for right now just until everyone warms up to him. He's a big boy he'll be just fine on his own." Dom told her.

"Would you be this cold if this were Deacon?" Savannah asked him.

"Deacon would never turn evil so we wouldn't be in a situation like this. And don't bring Deacon up I don't want you slipping and saying something about him in front of mom." Dom scolded her.

"It was just a question you didn't have to bite my head off." Savannah replied.

"Well, you're not stuck here like I am. You get to go back to everyone and I have to stay here." Dom reminded her.

"I'm not going back, I don't think Al would be able to stand it if I left him." Savannah replied stubbornly.

"Sis, I will be fine, you don't have to babysit me. I just need to get used to being back." Greg assured her.

"I just don't want you to think that you have to be alone." Savannah countered.

"I know that I don't have to be alone and I love the fact that you want to be here for me. Everything is going to be ok from now on." Greg promised.

"I'm your sister it is my job to worry about you." Savannah pouted.

Greg chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "You've got that wrong, I learned a thing or two by being in that other dimension. I'm the big brother it is my job to look out for you not the other way around."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Savannah huffed.

"I'm sure that you'll hate every second of it, but I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me now, kiddo." Greg teased her.

"Savannah, he's not going to hurt you. Stay with him if you want to just call me later so I know that you're ok." Dom said before shimmering out.

"He's just a little crabby." Greg commented once Dom had gone.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset because he's stuck here." Savannah replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Phillip, what did you do?" Hailey asked her boyfriend when he hearted them into Paige's apartment. The entire apartment was dark and small white tea candles lit the way to the spare bedroom there were rose petals scattered across the floor in a path. Soft music was playing in the background to help set the mood.<p>

"Just a little something. I told you that I wouldn't just take you to bed." Brady replied with a shrug.

"This is more than a little something, Brady, you went all out." Hailey said with her mouth hanging open.

"Hails, you can only give it away once and I intended on making sure that you remember this night for the rest of your life." Brady spoke from his heart. He was half cupid it was in his nature to do sweet things like this.

"For the record, I'm glad that you're the one I'm giving it to." Hailey replied.

"I'm glad that you trust me enough." Brady said taking her in his arms.

"You have been really great, I would be stupid not to." Hailey reasoned with him. She kissed him when he went to open his mouth again.

"We better take this to the bedroom. When I talked Paige into letting me borrow the place she said that we better not screw on the couch." Brady chuckled when he pulled away from her.

"Come on then, stud." Hailey said pulling him into the bedroom by his tie.

"Someone's a little eager." Brady joked with a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"Let's just say that I've waited long enough for this." Hailey replied before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Brady let his hands roam over her body as they kissed. He worked the zipper on her dress down and then he pulled the straps away from her shoulders and he watched with lust in his eyes as it fell down her body. Hailey lifted her feet and stepped out of the stress. She stood before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

"That's not fair. I think you're still a little overdressed for this party." Hailey told him. She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders before undoing his tie and throwing it across the room. She kissed down his chest as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Finally she came to his pants. She took his belt off before she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Brady shimmed his hips a little to help her get the pants off of him. It was little difficult given his erection but they made it work.

"Now we're even." Brady grinned at her when he stood before her in nothing but his boxers. He put his arms around her seemingly to hold her close to him but in reality it gave him a better vantage point with which to undo her bra.

"I must say that I'm impressed. A lot of guys have trouble with bras." Hailey chuckled as she shucked her underwear.

"My God, you are so beautiful." Brady said as he stepped out of his boxers. He took her in his arms again and laid her down on the bed gently. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked her as he hovered on his arms over her.

"I'm positive." Hailey replied looking in the eyes as she spoke.

Brady grabbed a condom off of the bedside table and put it on before going any further. He grinned down at Hailey. "Are you ready?" he asked before he started kissing her neck.

"Brady, you have no idea how long I've been ready." Hailey replied. She felt just a little bit of discomfort when he entered her for the first time.

Brady used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had made their way down her face. "Baby, I'm sorry the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." he apologized.

"I'm fine just don't stop." Hailey replied as she got used to him being inside of her. After a minute the pain went away and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brady withdrew just a little before thrusting back in. He didn't want to risk hurting her again. "I promise that I'm going to make this good for you." he swore to her.

Hailey captured his lips with hers to silence him. He was doing way too much talking for her liking at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we come here to drink." Henry commented to his friends when he saw the state that their mothers were in.<p>

"Because we drink for free here." Wyatt pointed out to him like he should have thought of that.

"We could drink for free down at Voodoo too. We just choose to come here where we know that the old people are going to be." Henry replied.

"We don't go down to Voodoo because you don't like the one bartender down there and there is a very good chance that you'll beat the shit out of him if you get drunk." Bianca reminded her husband.

"You guys act like I'm a mean drunk or something." Henry chuckled.

"We really should consider going to down to Voodoo from now on though. Really we don't need the moms hanging around when we're trying to unwind." Liz agreed with Henry.

"I will have you guys know that it is not very nice to talk about us like that." Nicole slurred.

"I used to think that I got my drinking skills from Tim, but seeing her like this makes me wonder." Chord chuckled.

"Chord Isaiah, now is not the time to test me." Nicole warned her son.

"I'm pretty sure that you would hurt yourself more than me right now, mom." Chord laughed again.

"Why is it that we can't get rid of them?" Prue asked her sisters.

"Because, Piper made the mistake of letting them drink here for free. I don't know why they don't go to Voodoo. There are more people their own age down there." Paige explained to her sister. Her rambling got so much worse when she had been drinking.

"Why don't you guys go down to Voodoo and leave us in peace?" Phoebe asked them.

"Mom, there is no way that we are going to miss the spectacle that you guys are making of yourselves right now." Prue told her mother.

"Aunt Lyn, I didn't even know that you drank." Rachel said turning to her aunt.

"I don't drink that much, your Uncle Frank is a drinker so one of us has to be sober." Lyn replied.

"Mother, I just want you to know that you are no longer in any position to give me shit about my drinking." Bianca knew that she was playing with fire bringing that one up.

"Baby girl, mommy isn't a recovering alcoholic like you are." Lyn reminded her.

"Really, mom? I could do without you making comments like that." Bianca bitched.

"Now you know how I feel when you say shit like that to me." Paige said walking over with a tray of shots.

"Touché, I would argue with you, but you raise a very valid point." Bianca couldn't argue with her when she was right.

"As a bartender the number of shot glasses being used right now makes me want to cry. I'm the one who is going to have to polish those in the morning." Parker groaned.

"PJ, relax, you have other bartenders." Calleigh said trying to calm her boyfriend.

"Parker, you have to do something to make yourself useful." Billie joked with him.

"Prue, I hope you won't mind if I kill your daughter." Parker said to his sister.

"Don't worry, baby girl, mommy won't let your uncle do anything to you." Prue said kissing her daughter on the head.

"I'm not scared of the little piss ant. All I have to do is tell my grandpa that he was being mean to me." Billie teased.

"Ladybug, I think that those two fight as much as we do." Jake told his sister.

"They fight more than we do. We don't feel the need to nitpick each other every time we're in the same room." Prue corrected him.

"The sad thing is that you two are right. I work with both of them and I know first hand that they fight like cats and dogs. It's been all out war since she pulled the stunt with the clown." Lilly agreed with them.

"Lila, where is your twin right now?" Eva asked her oldest daughter.

"Where do you think he is?" Lilly asked. Like anyone needed to ask where Roman was. If he got a free second he was going to spend it with Mel.

Eva ignored her and addressed Chuck. "Chuck, where is your little brother?"

"Mom, you should know as well as I do if Ro gets a free minute he is going to go be with Mel." Chuck explained to her like he was talking to a small child.

"Charles Derek, I'm drunk not stupid." Eva scolded him.

"Lizzie, where's Spud?" Nicole asked. Her accent was so much more pronounced when she had been drinking.

"I'm going to assume that you're talking about Troy. If you are he happens to be with Val right now. I don't even want to think about what those two are doing together." Liz said doing a full body shake.

"I brought us shots. The only way we're going to be able to deal with them is if we are as drunk as they are." Chris announced as he came over to the group.

"What kind of shots did you get?" Oriana asked him.

"I got shots of whiskey." Chris informed her.

"I'm not a freaking man like my sister I can't drink whiskey I'm very delicate." Oriana said she was of course referring to Bianca.

"Your brain is delicate. Just do your shot and stop whining about it." Bianca said glaring at her sister.

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt, do not talk to your sister that way." Lyn scolded her.

"Mom, I would listen to you, but that's not my name anymore." Bianca replied.

"Bullshit, you hyphenated you told me and your sister that a lunch yesterday. I just left the last part off." Lyn wasn't so drunk that she would forget something like that.

Chris looked at his best friend like she had lost her mind. "You hyphenated Hoyt and Halliwell?" he asked.

"Yes, and it seemed like a good idea at the time." Bianca retorted.

"For the record I told her not to do it." Henry said throwing his hands up.

"Dude, in what world was it a good idea for you to hyphenate the two?" Rachel asked her cousin.

"In the world where I was being an unreasonable bitch." Bianca replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What else is new?" Paige asked her mother.

"Just when I think that I can stand to be around you without wanting to apologize to your Nana for everything that I did wrong as a child you open your mouth again." Bianca could only roll her eyes at her daughter sometimes.

"I come by it naturally from what I understand." Paige smirked at her.

"Paige Victoria, do not instigate your mother." Chris told her sternly.

"Did you just seriously get on to her?" Wyatt asked his brother with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked him. He got on to Paige when she started running her mouth. Yeah right, whom was he kidding? That girl had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

"What that means is I yell at her more than you do. You find the things she does perfectly acceptable." Bianca informed him.

"Don't be mean to my daddy he can't help it that he is a push over." Paige said smiling at Chris.

Chris grinned from ear to ear when she smiled at him. "Love you, Peanut," he said winking at her.

"Love you too, I have to get back to work." Paige stopped to kiss her father's cheek before going back to the bar.

"I'm so going to have to be the bud guy." Bianca muttered shaking her head.

"Now you know how I feel." Lyn told her.

"O, your mother really minds having to be a bitch doesn't she?" Bianca asked her sister with a gleam in her eyes.

"I thought you knew that she loses sleep over it. Chase and I bear the brunt of that you and Maria have it easy." Oriana replied.

Henry looked between his wife and her younger sister. "When those two get along it scares the shit out of me." he commented shaking his head.

"When those two get along bad things tend to happen." Rachel agreed with a nod of her head.

* * *

><p>"It's about damn time that you get your ass here, Dodge, your mother and I have been worried sick about you." Troy told his son when he teleported into Val's apartment.<p>

"Sorry, dad, I have to keep up pretenses or they will start to suspect something." Dodge replied.

"We just worry about you, we don't want anything to happen to you." Val stated. She wanted him to understand that they were worried about him; she had just been gentler about it than Troy had.

"I'm fine my only problem is my eyes aren't used to all the light. I spend entirely too much of my time down in the underworld. I seriously now know why demons are always trying to take over up here it is much nicer." Dodge retorted.

"Val, he has a smart ass mouth just like someone else I know." Troy told his girlfriend looking at her pointedly.

"I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing. I will have you know that that hurt my feelings." Val replied pretending to pout.

"I'm sure that it really hurt your feelings." Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you two normally argue this much?" Dodge asked looking back and forth between his mom and dad.

"We're not arguing, we're just trying our best to aggravate the hell out of each other." Val assured him.

"My parents are not fucking normal." Dodge said shaking his head from side to side.

"We don't even try to be normal anymore. Normal is one thing that we will never be so it is pretty pointless to try." Troy informed him.

"I don't know why I came to see you when I could have spent my free time sticking pennies in a light socket. It would have been a hell of a lot less painful than this." Dodge mused to himself rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You are in a very good mood today." Roman commented to Mel they were just sitting on his couch watching TV.<p>

"I have finally got my shit sorted out and all is right in my world." Mel informed him in a joking tone.

"Thank God, because I have something to tell you that I have been putting off for weeks." Roman told her. He was glad that she was sane now or he wouldn't be able to tell her this.

"You know that you can tell me anything, babe." Mel replied.

"I got accepted into this culinary program and it's going to take me away from home for a few months." Roman just came out and told her what was going on. He knew better than to beat around the bush where she was concerned.

"You might as well go, I'm not going to be here anyway. I'm going to Florida for school." Mel told him.

"That would explain the good mood that you're in right now. I'm really happy for you, babe." Roman told her with a big grin.

"Tell me about this culinary program." Mel ordered him. she knew that it might be a good thing for the two of them to have their own lives just for a little while.

"Basically, I'm going to be traveling all around the world and learning how to cook in country. I know that France and Italy are on the program. There is even a stop down in New Orleans to learn how to make Cajun food. I'm pretty excited about it. I just wanted to make sure that it was ok with you before I accepted the offer." Roman explained to her. His blue eyes were lit up just like a little kid on Christmas.

"You don't need my approval to accept something that is going to help further your career. As a matter of fact if you don't accept that offer I will be very mad at you." Mel told him seriously.

"How are we going to make our relationship work?" Roman asked it was a pretty valid question.

"If we're meant to be then we won't have to find a way to make it work it just will." Mel assured him.

"Mel, we've been together almost every single day for going on two years now. It's going to take both of us a little bit of time to get used to not seeing each other that much." Roman reasoned with her.

"Before you say anything this is just a suggestion. We could always just take a little bit of a break from each other once the fall comes. I'm not saying that it has to be permanent, I'm just saying that it might do us some good." Mel suggested.

"Mel, I don't want to take a break. If the only way that we get to see each other for a little while is through Skype then that is ok with me. You should know by now that I'm not going to let you go without a fight." Roman said grinning at her.

"If that is the way you want to do things then we will give it a try." Mel agreed. She really was in a hell of a better mood since talking with her mom and her aunts.

"I really like the reasonable you a lot better than that other bitch who has been hanging around lately." Roman told her.

"You don't have to worry about her coming back ever again. Like I told you before I've got my shit handled and nothing is messing that up for me." Mel assured him firmly.

"I really love you, Mellie." Roman said staring soulfully into her eyes.

"And I really love you, Ro." Mel replied before pressing her lips to his.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

And

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

Special Appearances By:

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monoco

Tyler- Steve Burton

Donnie Castigliaono- Emmy Rossum

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Dodge Halliwell- Nathan Parsons

And

Greg Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the last chapter I'm sorry that this one took so long I had some stuff going on. I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. And the mystery person turned out to be Greg, I thought you guys would like that little twist. I thought that he didn't get a very fair deal and I felt like bringing him back he is a really fun character to write. Nicole came clean to her friends about what she has been doing with Tim. I don't know yet if what those two have is just a fling or if it will turn into something more but I think that it gives me more to work with. Hailey and Brady are finally together and they finally went all the way. I thought the scene between the two of them was very sweet, but then again Brady is half cupid after all. Big Henry and his blatant dislike for Dante makes me laugh. You have to love Henry and B now that those two finally have their shit together they are pretty mushy when they want to be. Of course Lyn knows all about Chase and Billy's competition for Mia's affections I just hope that Mia doesn't get wind of what they are up to it will crush her. You got to love Lilly and Jake's heart to heart, I just wish that he would realize that no one thinks any less of him because he is half demon. Savannah and Greg together are cute they both really care about each other but then again she was the one who helped him get back in touch with his humanity. It looks like most of the gang is going to be spreading out after the end of the season. Mel, Ricky, and Patty are all going to Florida, Chuck and Prue are heading down to USC, Roman is going to be wandering all over the world for his cooking class, and Val, Carly, Parker, and Calleigh are headed for New York. Until Next time please review.


End file.
